Daisuke Nee-san
by yana kim
Summary: Perbedaan usia lima tahun tak membuat Sasuke menyerah mendapatkan cinta Karin,apakah Karin juga demikian..? Akhirnya COMPLETE juga...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**You and Me**

Raja siang telah menunjukkan tubuhnya secara keseluruhan, menandakan bahwa pagi sudah akan berganti menjadi siang. Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah sepundak dan berkacamata berlari-lari kecil sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam tangan. Terdengar sang gadis bergumam kecil menandakan suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Kenapa aku harus terlambat bangun sih? Sepuluh menit lagi kelas akan dimulai, tapi jarak ke kampus sialan itu masih seratus meter lagi!"

Ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya mengambil sebuah _handphone_ yang sedari tadi bergetar. Ada lima pesan singkat dari sahabat gadis itu yang isinya hampir semuanya menanyakan dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

**From : Ino **

**Karin sekarang kau dimana? Kita sudah akan masuk.**

Tidak ada waktu untuk membalas pesan sahabatnya. Ia terus berjalan dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika melewati sebuah persimpangan, gadis bernama Karin itu melihat segerombolan anak SMA yang sepertinya bolos dan nongkrong di tempat itu.

'Jangan lagi' pikirnya.

"Hai _Nee-san_ cantik... Sedang terburu-buru ya?" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning mulai menggodanya diikuti oleh tawa dan godaan lain dari teman-temannya. Namun gadis yang baru saja digoda tetap cuek dan kembali pada kegiatannya yaitu berlari-lari.

Seorang siswa berambut biru gelap tersenyum kecil melihat Karin yang tidak menanggapi godaan teman-temannya.

"Naruto, jangan mengganggunya. Kau tidak lihat, dia sedang terburu-buru, huh? Saking terburu-burunya, dia tidak menyadari ada dua benda miliknya yang bergoyang-goyang saat dia berlari." Siswa berambut biru gelap itu meninggikan suaranya di akhir kalimat sehingga membuat Karin yang mendengarnya berhenti dan berbalik menatap tajam sang pemilik rambut biru gelap itu. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain malah semakin mengeraskan suara tawa mereka.

Karin berbalik mendatangi gerombolan siswa nakal tersebut.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan anak berandal?" Sang siswa yang menjadi objek tatapan tajam Karin hanya mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sudah lupa," jawabnya santai.

Karin menggeram kesal. "Kau..!?"

"Bukannya kau sudah terlambat?"

Kata-kata Karin langsung dipotong oleh siswa tersebut, namun membuat Karin sadar bahwa dia memang sudah _sangat_ terlambat.

"Sialan..!" Makinya sebelum kembali mengambil langkah untuk berlari.

Para siswa tersebut malah kembali tertawa saat melihat Karin berlari.

"Sepertinya kau memang sangat menyukainya, Sasuke," kata seorang siswa berambut kuning tadi beberapa saat kemudian.

"Begitukah?" Sahut siswa yang ternyata bernama Sasuke tersebut dengan nada enteng.

"Kau tidak takut akan diberi surat panggilan lagi, _teme_?"

"Baru tiga kali, aku ingin menggenapkannya menjadi sepuluh kali."

"Sialan kau."

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum miring.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Kalau tahu tidak akan diberi masuk, seharusnya aku tidak perlu berlari-lari seperti tadi," Karin menggerutu di cafeteria Universitas Konoha sambil meminum jus. Dia tidak dipersilahkan masuk oleh dosen mata kuliah Statistik Lanjutan yang seharusnya diikutinya.

Karin adalah salah satu mahasiswi semester tujuh Universitas Konoha yang mengambil jurusan Manajemen. Gadis itu terlambat bukan karena malas atau apa, ia hanya terlambat bangun pagi karena terlalu lelah bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah café di Konoha.

Saat ini, ia sedang meratapi nasibnya yang harus menambah kembali daftar absennya semester ini. Ia merasa, ini juga merupakan salah dari segerombolan berandal sialan yang tadi tengah membolos dan mengganggunya.

Saking asyiknya menggerutu, ia tidak melihat bahwa sahabat pirangnya telah ada di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau terlambat bangun lagi?"

"Astaga, Ino! Kau mengagetkanku tahu."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Karin."

"Ya ,seperti yang kau lihat. Dosen sialan itu memang tidak ada pengertian sama sekali."

"Aku juga akan seperti itu bila mahasiswaku terlambat tiga puluh menit."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menghibur, pirang!"

"Benarkah setan merah? Hahaha.."

"Huh." Karin mendengus lalu menyeruput jusnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh lagi pada Ino dan bertanya, "Setelah ini kita masuk kelas apa?"

Ino menanggapi dengan santai, "Manajemen keuangan. Nanti kita langsung masuk saja ke ruangan."

"Hah... Baiklah."

Kedua gadis itupun meninggalkan cafetaria menuju ruang kelas mereka.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Malam hari di sebuah mansion yang cukup megah, terlihat sepasang ayah dan anak yang duduk di sebuah ruangan. Tepatnya, sang ayah duduk dan sang anak berdiri menghadap ayahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sasuke?" Sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi keheningan di ruang tamu rumah itu. Pemilik suara yang ternyata sang ayah tengah menunjukkan kepada anaknya sebuah amplop putih dengan lambang Konoha High School.

Sang anak hanya diam tanpa menanggapi suara ayahnya.

"Apakah kau bermaksud mempermalukanku, hah? JAWAB AKU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Ya."

Sang ayah terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban tiba-tiba putranya. Terlebih ketika sepasang oniks yang serupa dengan miliknya itu menyipit kala menatapnya. "Jika dengan cara ini kau bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sangat kau sayangi itu. _Tou-san_."

Usai mengatakan itu, sang anak langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

Jawaban telak tersebut kontan membuat sang ayah terdiam.

'Bukan begitu maksudku, Sasuke.' Batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke turun dengan membawa jaket dan kunci motor. Ia langsung melangkah ke pintu dan keluar begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan sang Ayah yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh arti.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Di sebuah café di pusat kota Konoha.

Seorang pelayan berambut merah alias Karin terlihat mondar-mandir melayani pesanan pelanggan café yang kebetulan sangat ramai. Rambut pendeknya yang diikat terlihat sedikit berantakan seiring peluhnya yang menetes.

Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam tapi café ini masih saja mengantarkan pesanan terakhir. Karin terduduk lelah di salah satu bangku kosong sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"Karin, meja nomor 14!"

Istirahat Karin terganggu oleh panggilan salah seorang temannya. Ia pun segera beranjak ke meja yang dimaksud. Gadis itu dapat melihat seorang pria tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Selamat datang. Anda mau pesan?"

"Hai.. Karin.."

Karin terkejut melihat pria berjaket hitam yang menjadi pelanggannya kali ini. Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya _menyeringai_ melihat sang pelayan.

"Berandal sialan.." desis Karin.

"Hei, aku pelangganmu disini."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Sebaiknya segera beritahu aku, apa pesananmu Tuan?"

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku tahu nama dan tempat kerjamu ini, Nona?"

"Apakah itu penting?" Karin mulai jengah.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, bisa kau tunggu sebentar disini?"

"Tidak masalah."

Karin meninggalkan meja itu dan pergi menuju ruang pelayan, mendekati seorang rekannya yang diketahui merupakan seorang gay.

"Hidan, kau lihat seorang pria tampan yang ada di meja nomor 14?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia temanku, dan dia _sama_ sepertimu," Karin menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau serius, Karin?"

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menanyakan pesanannya? Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untukmu dan dia."

Hidan menyeringai senang. "Ide yang sangat bagus. Terimakasih, Sayang .."

"Sama-sama." Karin balas tersenyum puas.

Kemudian Hidan mendatangi meja Sasuke .

"Hai, tampan..."

Sasuke yang melihatnya terlihat risih dan sedikit jijik, apalagi saat Hidan bermain mata padanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sedikit mengernyit.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Hidan, salah satu pelayan disini."

"Pelayan?" Sasuke menyipit. "Mana Karin?"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia sudah mengatakannya padaku bahwa kita _sama_."

"Sama bagaimana maksudmu?"

Hidan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke sambil berbisik. "Kita sama-sama _gay_."

Sasuke menatap horror kearah pria yang dianggapnya gila itu dan langsung meninggalkan café itu.

"Aku tidak jadi pesan."

Sementara Karin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya dan merasa puas. Tentu saja, dendam kecilnya kepada berandal itu telah terbayar lunas.

"Awas kau, Nona. Aku akan membalas ini!" Sasuke menyeringai sambil melihat Karin yang tertawa dari jauh.

Pemuda itu tidak menyangka, mendatangi Karin dapat membuatnya melupakan masalah yang baru saja dialaminya terhadap sang ayah.

**TBC**

**Haiii senpai semua... Aku adalah author baru yang paling baru disini dan ini adalah fict pertamaku. Aku cukup suka dengan SasuKarin, tapi lebih suka GaaHina. Intinya aku suka Anime Naruto. Ini chapter 1, semoga bisa update cepat.**

**Semua OOC dan maaf buat typonya...**

**Mohon Bimbingannya dan review-nya...**

**Mind to Review …?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**We meet Again**

"Hoaeemm.. Ngantuk sekali.." Karin berjalan sambil mengucek matanya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kerja _part time_ di Horizon Café. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Biasanya Karin pulang kerja pukul sebelas malam, namun karena pelanggan yang kebetulan ramai membuat Karin terpaksa pulang lebih larut malam ini.

Akhirnya Karin sampai di depan gedung tempatnya tinggal. Ia memang tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir Kota Konoha. Terbayang di benaknya, kasur kecilnya yang sangat nyaman untuknya yang sedang lelah seperti ini.

Namun saat akan melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung tersebut, terdengar suara pria yang memanggil Karin.

"Karin."

Karin tertegun mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Perlahan, gadis itu membalikkan tubuh dan tercekat ketika melihat sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sudah tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, laki-laki sialan!" ucap Karin dengan gugup.

"Karin, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu. Kau salah paham! Aku dan gadis itu tidak ada hubungan—"

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun namun tidur bersama di sebuah ranjang tanpa pakaian?!" Ucapan Karin membuat sang pria diam tak berkutik.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu, Suigetsu.. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku akan memanggil―"

"Siapa? Polisi? Atau pacar barumu? Jawab aku!" Pria yang bernama Suigetsu itu memegang bahu Karin erat hingga membuat Karin kesakitan.

"Tebakan kedua-mu lah yang tepat, brengsek. Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari _milikku_."

Sebuah suara mengiterupsi pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara Karin dan sang pria.

Seketika Karin terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke dengan santainya berdiri di samping motornya tidak jauh dari mereka.

'Berandalan ini?' batin Karin bingung.

"Kau pacar barunya..?" tanya Suigetsu sinis lalu menoleh kembali pada Karin. "Ternyata kau mendapatkan pacar baru lebih cepat dari perkiraanku," ujarnya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Karin.

"Kubilang pergi, Suigetsu!" ucap Karin.

Suigetsu tak mengindahkan kalimat Karin barusan. Ia justru memandang penuh sinis pada Sasuke. "Dari penampilanmu, kau terlihat berasal dari keluarga berada. Kau tidak mungkin mau menjadi kekasih seorang gadis miskin sepertinya."

Suigetsu mengarahkan dagunya pada Karin. Katanya dengan nada mengejek, "Mungkin kau memberikan tubuhmu padanya, Karin?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Suigetsu..!" Karin mulai meneteskan airmata mendengar tuduhan tak beralasan tersebut dan membuat Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya.

"Padahal waktu kita masih bersama saja kau bersikap sok suci. Tidak kuduga, ternyata kau adalah perempuan mura—"

BUGHH!

"Tutup mulut menjijikkanmu itu sebelum aku menghancurkannya. Dia bukanlah wanita seperti yang kau kira, brengsek!" Sasuke memukul wajah Suigetsu keras membuat sang empunya wajah jatuh terkapar.

Karin terkejut melihat tindakan itu.

Suigetsu yang tidak terima pun segera bangkit kembali dan memukul wajah tampan Sasuke.

BUGHH!

Perkelahian pun tak terelakkan. Karin sangat tahu betul bahwa Suigetsu ahli beladiri, sementara Sasuke yang dia tahu hanyalah seorang anak SMA.

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" Karin menutup matanya tak sanggup menyaksikan adegan tersebut lebih lanjut.

Namun ketika membuka matanya, ia terkejut melihat Suigetsu tergeletak setelah dibanting oleh Sasuke. Pria itu pun bangun kemudian terhuyung-huyung segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hah.. hah.. hah..!"

"K-kau kau tidak apa-apa?" Karin bertanya khawatir.

"Hhh.. Hanya luka kecil, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Aku akan mengobati lukamu," ucap Karin cepat.

"Tidak perlu, aku langsung pulang saja," tolak Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Kau begini karena aku, bodoh."

"Hn."

Tanpa disadari Karin, Sasuke tengah tersenyum kecil sekarang.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Apartemen Karin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah membelaku, anak nakal. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu," cerocos Karin sambil mengobati luka di wajah Sasuke.

"Dan membiarkanmu disakiti olehnya? Aku tipe pria yang tidak suka melihat wanita tersakiti. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'anak nakal'. Aku buk—AHKK! Pelan-pelan!" Sasuke kesakitan saat Karin menekan lukanya.

Karin hanya menarik bibirnya tak peduli. Ia meneruskan mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu? Dan kenapa kau ada disana tadi? Apa rumahmu disekitar sini..?" Tanya Karin bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau bertanya satu-satu!"

"Huh.. Baiklah, baiklah. Kenapa kau bisa ada disana tadi?" tanya Karin.

"Bukannya tadi kau menanyakan namaku dulu?"

"Ck! Berandalan ini! Siapa—"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ad―"

"Tadi hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Berhenti memotong ucapanku, berandal!" ucap Karin marah. "Dan seharusnya kau memanggilku _nee-san_ karena aku lebih tua darimu, bodoh!" omelnya.

"Aku lapar. Apa disini tidak ada makanan?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Kau! Sebagai rasa terimakasih karena kau telah menolongku disini, aku akan membuatkan ramen instan."

"Hn."

Sambil menggerutu, Karin pun bangkit dan beranjak ke dapur kecilnya untuk membuat ramen instan. Setelah selesai, ia memberikan ramen buatannya untuk 'anak nakal' tadi.

Begitu Sasuke selesai makan, ia bukannya pamit pulang malah dengan santainya menidurkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen Karin.

"Hei, Uchiha! Bukannya kau seharusnya pulang?" Tanya Karin.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Aku akan menginap disini, ini sudah jam dua. Bukannya kau harus tidur. Kau kan besok kuliah," jawab Sasuke dengan mata tertutup.

"Apa orang tuamu tidak akan marah? Ini sudah jam dua pagi tapi anaknya belum pulang. Mereka pasti mencarimu," ujar Karin.

"Tidak ada yang akan mencariku. Ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku.. dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan ada yang peduli," jawab Sasuke. Saat ini ia telah membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk di sofa. Sejujurnya, ia merasa heran mengapa ia begitu terbuka pada gadis ini hingga menceritakan keadaannya saat ini.

Karin sendiri tertegun mendengar penuturan Sasuke. 'Mungkin itu sebabnya ia menjadi berandalan dan selalu berbuat onar. Kasihan sekali.' Batin Karin.

"Ya, baiklah. Kau bisa memakai kamar yang ada disana. Tapi ingat, besok kau harus langsung pulang. Aku tidak mau ada tetangga melihat seorang pria keluar dari apartemenku. Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini terkenal sebagai gadis baik-baik," ujar Karin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hn."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pemuda itu langsung bangkit menuju ruangan yang dimaksud dengan menyimpan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Sasuke."

Langkahnya terhenti. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan melihat Karin tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih soal yang tadi."

_Blam._

Dan pintu itu tertutup.

Sasuke kini menarik kembali ujung bibirnya. Sedikit lebih lebar dari yang tadi. "Hn."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Pagi harinya.

Karin sedang memasak nasi goreng saat Sasuke bangun pagi itu. Ia menyusul Karin yang ada di dapur dan duduk di meja makan.

"Kau punya sikat gigi baru?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ambil saja di lemari kecil yang ada di kamar mandi," jawab Karin tanpa menoleh. Ia sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

Sasuke mendekat sedikit. "Kau masak apa?"

"Hanya nasi goreng."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sekilas. "Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu."

"Pakai saja handukku yang ada di jemuran balkon."

"Hn."

Karin selesai memasak dan menata nasi gorengnya di atas meja. Sasuke juga baru selesai mandi.

"Cepat habiskan. Setelah makan, kau harus ke sekolah."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Karin sambil menyodorkan nasi goreng milik Sasuke.

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak kesal namun tetap memakan nasi gorengnya. Karin pun sarapan dalam diam.

"Aku baru sadar." Sasuke membuka percakapan di meja makan.

"Sadar apa?" tanya Karin.

"Apartemenmu kecil sekali."

Perempat siku muncul di kening Karin mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hm." Karin menanggapi seadanya.

"Besarnya hanya sepersekian ruang tamu rumahku."

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" decak Karin kesal.

"Tapi sangat nyaman berada disini."

"Eh?" Karin menatap Sasuke. Namun yang ditatap hanya meneruskan makannya dengan santai seolah ia tak mengucapkan kalimat apapun barusan.

Karin mendengus. "Cepat makan lalu pulang sana." Omelnya lagi, "Maaf saja, ya. Apartemen kecil ini satu-satunya peninggalan orangtuaku."

Dan sekali lagi gadis itu terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke kini menatapnya lurus.

"Orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Karin tertegun sejenak mendapati reaksi demikian. Lalu ia tersenyum saat menjawab. "Yah, mereka sudah tidak ada."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau masuk kuliah jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Pertanyaan itu mencairkan suasana hening yang sempat terbentuk. "Jam tujuh..." jawab Karin, lalu menggumamkan keluhan, "Padahal aku mengantuk sekali.."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah masuk saja."

Karin melotot. "Kau kira aku sepertimu yang suka bolos, hah?" Gadis itu kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku juga masuk setengah delapan. Bersiap-siaplah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Karin mengernyitkan dahi. "Tidak usah. Kau pulang saja sana."

"Kutunggu kau di ruang tamu," sahut Sasuke cuek sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

"Anak ini!"

**:**

**:**

**:**

Universitas Konoha.

"Terimakasih," ucap Karin begitu turun dari motor Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Seragammu bagaimana?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku sudah meminta pelayanku mengantarkannya ke sekolah."

"Dasar orang kaya!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Lupakan. Sudah sana, aku mau pergi. Jangan bolos!" ujar Karin sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke bergetar.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya .

"_Semalam kau tidur dimana, __Teme__?__"_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Jii-san__ meneleponku dan menanyakan keberadaanmu.__"_

"Oh ya..?"

"_Apa-apaan tanggapanmu itu. Kau__datang ke sekolah kan?__"_

"Kututup, _Dobe_."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari seberang, Sasuke menyimpan handphonenya dan langsung beranjak dari tempat itu.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Kediaman Uchiha.

"Bagaimana penyelidikanmu?"

"Tuan Sasuke semalam menginap di apartemen seorang gadis di pinggir kota, Fugaku-_sama_."

"Seorang gadis?"

"Benar, saya akan menyelidiki gadis itu lebih lanjut, Tuan."

"Bagus. Lanjutkan penyelidikanmu, Izumo."

"Baik, Fugaku-_sama_. Saya akan berusaha."

"Hn."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Konoha High School.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Kau tidur dimana semalam, _Teme_? Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Kau mau tahu? Aku tidur di rumah Karin."

"APAAA!? Tidak mungkin kau dan dia... Astaga! Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?"

"Hn. Ada sebuah kebetulan yang menguntungkanku."

"Huooo. Apapun itu, aku ikut senang, _teme_. Ini awal yang baik untukmu dan dia." Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Kuharap begitu. Terimakasih, _Dobe_."

"Sama-sama, _Teme_. Uaaah, enaknya kita kemana ya hari ini? Aku sedang malas masuk kelas Ebisu-_sensei_."

"Aku tidak akan bolos lagi."

"HAAAAH!? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan, _Teme_?" Naruto berseru horor. Ia lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bereaksi datar menanggapi tingkah heboh sahabatnya. "Karin menyuruhku untuk tidak bolos."

Bola mata biru Naruto membulat. "Karin-_nee_? Wow, dia hebat sekali! Kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkan_ jii-san_, _Teme_! Karin-_neesan_ memang luar biasa..."

"Diam kau."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Konoha High School sedang gempar. Bukan karena ada yang berbuat keonaran atau karena seorang berandal kelas kakap. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke betah di kelas sepanjang jam pelajaran. Bahkan saat jam pelajaran matematika, ia dengan santainya mengangkat tangan dan maju ke depan kelas saat sang guru memberikan soal. Dengan _cool_-nya pula, ia menulis rumus dan jawaban soal yang diberikan sang guru. Para guru dan siswa dari kelas lain pun sampai berdatangan ke kelas XII A hanya untuk melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menjadi objek kegemparan hanya mendengus kesal melihat pintu kelasnya mendadak ramai dan dipenuhi dengan kepala-kepala penasaran. Biarpun berandal begitu, sebenarnya Sasuke merupakan anak yang cerdas. Namun karena kesal melihat sang ayah yang gila kerja, ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan bolos sekolah dan berbuat keonaran.

_'Jangan bolos!'_

Ia teringat ucapan Karin pagi tadi. Entah mengapa ia mendengarkan dua kata dari gadis yang sejak lima bulan lalu menyita perhatiannya. Gadis berambut merah yang selalu terlihat berlari-lari menuju kampusnya.

Hanya Naruto yang tahu bahwa Sasuke memperhatikan Karin setiap hari. Jika tidak melihat Karin pagi hari, Sasuke pasti akan menyempatkan diri malam hari untuk melihat Karin di tempat kerjanya. Dan setiap jam sebelas malam, ia akan menunggu gadis itu pulang didepan gedung apartemen gadis itu hanya untuk memastikan sang gadis pujaan hati pulang kerumah dengan selamat. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa usia Karin lebih tua darinya. Satu hal yang tertanam dalam hati Sasuke.

_Ia mencintai Uzumaki Karin._

**TBC**

**Chapter dua yang dikit ini update nihhh... Makasih buat reviewnya minna-san... Arigatou gozaimasu.. Sebenernya Sasuke dipasangan ama siapa aja author setuju-setuju aja. Soalnya chara kesayangan kita ini kan ganteng and keren banget. Chapter sebelumnya typonya banyak banget... Padahal kayaknya ngetiknya bener deh...**

**Review please...?**

**Yana Kim ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**You Like Me?**

Universitas Konoha.

Karin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pengarahan yang disampaikan oleh dosen pembimbing mereka yang menjelaskan mengenai Praktek Kerja Lapangan yang akan diikuti oleh semua mahasiswa Universitas Konoha semester tujuh termasuk Karin. Mulai minggu depan, mereka akan memulai PKL mereka dan hari ini adalah hari pembagian kelompok dan tempat PKL. Sebelumnya, mereka akan diberikan pengarahan oleh dosen.

Jelas saja Karin tidak bisa konsentrasi. Karena peristiwa semalam alias datangnya Suigetsu sang mantan membuat Karin tidak bisa tidur. Hasilnya, sekarang ia harus menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menguap di depan sang dosen. Tentu saja ini tidak lepas dari pandangan mata sang sahabat. Setelah pengarahan selesai, Ino langsung menginterogasi sahabat merahnya.

"Kau semalam tidak tidur?" Tanya Ino.

"Hmmm. Dan aku mengantuk sekali sekarang."

"Kita sedang tidak ada tugas apapun. Dan café tempatmu bekerja tutup paling lambat jam 12 malam. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tidur ?"

"Haaah. Semalam Sui datang ke apartemenku," jawab Karin.

"APA?! Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu, hah? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Ino tak sabar.

"Dia bilang ingin minta maaf. Tentu saja aku tidak mau," jawab Karin malas.

"Dia tidak menyakitimu kan?" Ino mulai kawatir.

"Hampir."

"APA?"

"Ino, pelankan suaramu... Ada seseorang menolongku. Dia memukul si brengsek itu."

"Oh.. Syukurlah.. kau tidak apa-apa. Ingat, Karin, jangan pernah kau memaafkannya apalagi kembali padanya."

"Hmmm. Ayo kita lihat pembagian kelompok dan tempatnya. Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur," ajak Karin pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo... Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Hatake-_sensei_ supaya kita dijadikan satu kelompok."

"Hei. Ada apa kau dengan dosen baru itu? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, pirang?" selidik Karin.

"Karin, Aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa dosen Statistik itu sangat tampan? Dan aku dengar dia masih muda. Kyaaa!" Ino heboh sendiri.

"Reaksimu menunjukkan bahwa kau menyukainya, bodoh." celetuk Karin.

Kedua sahabat beda warna rambut itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan kelas mereka menuju papan pengumuman.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Karin saat ini telah berada di apartemennya. Ia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Memang benar ia dan Ino satu kelompok. Dan mereka akan PKL di Namikaze Corp mulai minggu depan.

Gadis itu tersenyum mengingat sahabatnya. Ternyata sahabat pirangnya itu menyukai dosen baru di kampus mereka. Karin tidak masalah dengan itu. Ia selalu mengaharapkan kebahagiaan untuk sang sahabat.

Tiba-tiba Karin teringat pada pemuda yang tadi malam menginap di apartemennya ini.

'Apa bocah Uchiha itu sedang bolos hari ini?' batinnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia memang bersyukur bocah itu datang semalam. Kalau tidak, mungkin Suigetsu akan menyakitinya. Lelah berpikir, Karin pun tertidur.

Sementara itu di Konoha High School.

"_Teme_, Kau seperti dihipnotis oleh Karin-_neesan_. Dia memintamu tidak bolos, kau melakukannya. Bahkan kau menjadi murid yang baik hari ini. Kalau _jii-san_ tahu, dia pasti senang."

"Dia tidak perlu tahu. Dan aku yakin, dia tidak mau tahu, _Dobe_."

Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolah. Sekolah telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini dengan _jii-san_, hah? Bukannya sebelum meninggal, _baa-san_ mengatakan bahwa kau harus selalu menghormati dan menyayangi _jii-san_. Kalian memang aneh, saling peduli tapi tidak mengaku."

"Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?"

"Kau menyayangi _jii-san_, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi ego kalian membuat kalian terlihat seperti saling membenci satu sama lain."

"Diamlah, _Dobe_. Ayo pulang."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Di kediaman Uchiha, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang berbicara di telepon di sebuah ruangan kerja.

"Sasuke tidak bolos hari ini? Benarkah itu, Iruka-_san_?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"_Benar sekali_,_ Uchiha-__sama__. Kami para guru pun bingung. Bahkan Sasuke mengerjakan soal yang saya berikan di depan kelas. Saya rasa Sasuke selalu belajar di rumah. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakan soal yang sulit tersebut mengingat ia selau saja bolos dalam pelajaran saya,__" s_ahut suara di seberang.

"Tapi saya tidak pernah melihat dia belajar dirumah, Iruka-_san_."

"_Benarkah demikian? Berarti putra Anda anak yang jenius, Uchiha-__sama__.__"_

"Terimakasih atas informasinya, Iruka-_san_."

"_Hai'.__"_

Sang pria yang ternyata adalah Fukagu terdiam setelah menerima telepon dari guru putranya yang merupakan salah satu informan yang mengawasi Sasuke di sekolah.

'Apa yang membuat anak itu tiba-tiba berubah? Apakah mungkin..' batinnya.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Tok tok tok..

Karin yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam terpaksa menhentikan kegiatannya karena ada yang mengetuk pintu. Setelah membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya malam-malam begini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Karin pada sang tamu.

"Aku lapar. Aku kesini untuk mencari makanan," jawab sang tamu yang ternyata Uchiha Sasuke. Ia masih mengenakan baju seragamnya.

"Kau pikir ini restoran, apa?! Hei! Aku belum menyuruhmu masuk!" Karin berteriak marah saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kau seharusnya mempersilahkan tamu untuk masuk. Kau tidak pernah mendengar peribahasa 'Tamu adalah Raja'?" ujar Sasuke santai lalu duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sementara Karin mendengus sebal.

"Kau ini!"

"Kau sedang memasak? Wah, kebetulan sekali," komentar Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Karin yang mengenakan apron.

"AHH! Masakanku!" Karin setengah berteriak sambil berlari ke arah dapur.

"Dasar." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Karin selesai memasak sementara Sasuke dengan santainya menonton televisi.

"Hei, Sasuke! Tidak bisakah kau membantuku?" panggil Karin dari dapur.

"Hn. Apa?" sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ambilkan dua buah piring di lemari sana," perintah gadis itu.

"Hn."

Sasuke melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Karin. Setelah itu mereka pun memulai makan malamnya.

"Seharusnya kau pergi ke café atau restoran untuk makan malam. Bukannya datang kesini. Kau pikir ini tempat makan apa? Bahkan kau itu kan orang kaya. Kau bisa makan di rumahmu dengan tenang." Karin memulai percakapan di meja makan.

"Aku tidak mau makan di sana. Aku memang tadi ke café. Tapi aku tidak melihatmu. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku sudah ijin untuk hari ini dan besok."

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan. Besok aku akan mengurus dokumen PKL dan melakukan survey ketempat PKL. Aku takut itu akan memakan waktu sampai malam, makanya aku ambil cuti."

"Hn. Kau akan PKL? Memangnya kau sudah semester berapa?"

"Tujuh."

"Berarti umur kita hanya berbeda 4 tahun?"

"Lima tahun." koreksi Karin.

"Lima tahun?"

"Karena setelah lulus SMA, aku tidak langsung masuk kuliah. Aku bekerja dulu selama setahun untuk menabung uang kuliah."

"Oh."

"Dan seharusnya kau memanggilku _nee-san_ setelah tahu bahwa kita beda lima tahun, bodoh."

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan mau."

"Kenapa? Kau merasa sok dewasa, hm? Kau bahkan baru tujuh belas tahun."

"Kau akan jadi pacarku sebentar lagi. Jadi aku tidak mungkin memanggil pacarku dengan sebutan _nee-san_."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Sasuke menatap Karin serius.

"A-apa?" Karin bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu. Dan aku mau kau jadi pacarku. Dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak menerima penolakan. Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, pacarku. Aku pulang dulu." Sasuke menyeringai dan meminum air putihnya kemudian meninggalkan Karin yang terpaku.

"A-a-nak itu. Anak itu pasti sudah gila."

Dan tanpa Karin ketahui, di saat yang sama, Sasuke bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya sambil memegang dadanya yang tak berhenti berdetak setelah menyatakan perasaannya.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Dari mana saja kau, Sasuke?"

Sang ayah menyambut kepulangan Sasuke di ruang tamu. Sasuke diam saja tanpa menghiraukan ayahnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Apa kau dari rumah **gadis berambut merah** itu?!" Fugaku menekankan kata gadis berambut merah dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas tatapan tajam sang ayah dengan sorot tak kalah tajam. "Berhenti mengawasiku dengan orang-orang bodoh suruhanmu itu, _Tou-san_. Aku sudah muak. Dan jangan mengusik hidup gadis itu."

"Dia mendekatimu hanya karena dia tahu kau seorang Uchiha. Semua wanita sama saja. Sama seperti gadis yang membuat Itachi meninggal."

"Semua? Termasuk _Kaasan_-ku, hah? Aku mencintai gadis itu sama seperti aku mencintai _Kaa-san_. Dia tidak mendekatiku. Akulah yang mengejarnya. Aku akan **membunuh** siapa saja yang mengganggunya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi kemudian masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan sang ayah yang terdiam.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Sudah seminggu sejak Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Karin. Semenjak pernyataan itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menemui Karin. Membuat Karin menjadi terus memikirkannya. Saat ini, ia dan sahabatnya beserta tiga orang teman satu kelompok lainnya sedang berada diruang tunggu Namikaze Corp.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka PKL. Dan karena mereka cukup kompeten, mereka ditempatkan di salah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha yaitu Namikaze Corp.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira sepuluh menit, mereka dipanggil oleh seorang wanita untuk menemui bagian personalia. Bagian inilah yang nantinya kan menentukan pekerjaaan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka.

Alangkah senangnya kelompok Karin dapat melakukan PKL di Namikaze Corp. Bukan hanya karena ini adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, tapi juga karena mereka akan digaji selama masa praktek mereka. Yah, walaupun gaji mereka hanya setara gaji seorang _trainee_, tapi bagi Karin ini merupakan hal yang dapat membantu keuangannya.

"Karin, aku dengar Presdir perusahaan ini sangat tampan loh. Aku sangat penasaran. Kapan dia datang ke sini yah?" Kata Ino.

Saat ini para peserta PKL sedang berada diruangan mereka. Mereka baru saja selesai makan siang.

"Ta-tapi Ino-_san_. Aku dengar beliau sudah menikah dan punya anak. Bahkan anaknya su-sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun," sahut Hinata, salah seorang dari kelompok mereka.

"Hahaha. Makanya kau jangan terlalu terobsesi pada pria tampan. Dasar pirang!" Karin tertawa diikuti oleh anggota kelompok mereka lainnya yaitu, Hinata, Kabuto dan Sasori.

"Diam kau, Karin!" ketus Ino dan malah dijawab oleh peletan lidah Karin.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku harap kita bisa menjalani tiga bulan ini dengan baik _ne_, _minna-san_!" Kabuto selaku ketua memberi semangat pada para anggotanya.

"_Hai_'." sahut para anggota kompak.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Malam hari di kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar di kamarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak _Kaasan_-nya meninggal, ia menduduki kursi itu untuk belajar. Akhir-akhir ini memang sedang musim ulangan di sekolahnya. Biasanya ia tidak peduli. Namun setelah mengenal Karin bahkan telah menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk menjadi laki-laki yang keren dan hebat di depan Karin. Cara yang ia dapat setelah lama berpikir adalah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Ya, dirinya sebelum ditinggal pergi _Kaasan_-nya.

Seorang siswa yang selalu menjadi nomor satu di sekolah maupun di lingkungan pergaulannya. Yang selalu dipuji oleh para guru dan teman-temannya karena prestasi yang diraihnya. Saat ini ia merasa sangat merindukan gadis itu. Gadis yang tidak ditemuinya seminggu terakhir. Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Bahkan nomor handphonenya saja aku tidak tahu."

Sementara itu, Karin sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir yang menghadap pintu masuk café tempatnya bekerja. Terlihat olehnya seorang pria mengenakan jaket kulit dan motor besar dan memakai helm.

'Sasuke?' batinnya. Namun sepertinya tebakannya salah. Karin terlihat kecewa saat pria tersebut membuka helmnya. Rambut coklat, bukan biru gelap.

'Ternyata bukan.'

Rupanya kedua tokoh utama ini sedang saling memikirkan satu sama lain.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 update nih minna-san. Maaf banget baru update sekarang. Terimakasih buat Reviewnya. Khususnya buat Syalala Lala-san yang sudah memberikan bantuan saran dan masukan yang sangat saya butuhkan.**

**Saya harap Lala-san dan para senpai semua mau senantiasa memberikan saran dan masukan buat saya. *bow***

**Review please…?**

**Yana Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**I MISS U**

Namikaze Corp.

"_Tou-san_...!" rengek seorang bocah pirang pada sang ayah.

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh. Pergilah Naruto, _Tou-san_ sedang banyak pekerjaan," jawab sang ayah.

"Sekali ini saja, _Tou-san_. Ya ya ya.." sang anak yang ternyata Naruto mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya .

"Tidak bisa ya tidak bisa. Pergi atau aku menarik semua kartu kreditmu."

"_Tou-san_ memang kejam. Aku tidak menyangka _Kaa-san_ mau menikahi pria pelit sepertimu."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Kau masih tujuh belas tahun dan belum mempunyai SIM. Aku tidak akan memberikan izin kau memakai mobil," sang Ayah tetap keras kepala.

"Huh.. Aku tidak mau bicara pada _Tou-san_."

"Barusan itu kau bicara padaku, Naruto."

"Aku―"

Tok tok tok.

Baru saja Naruto ingin melayangkan protesnya lagi. Pintu ruang kerja ayahnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Silahkan masuk." seru Minato.

Pintu terbuka.

"Saya ingin mengantarkan teh untuk Anda dan putra Anda, Namikaze-_sama_." kata seorang gadis berambut merah yang membuat Naruto sedikit syok. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh gadis itu.

"Ya. Kau bisa meletakkannya disana. Terimakasih."

"_Hai_'. Saya permisi dulu, Namikaze-_sama_."

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Naruto buru-buru pamit pulang. Di tempat parkir perusahaan ayahnya itu, Naruto langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi sahabat dekatnya.

"_Teme_, kau tahu aku baru saja melihat siapa?" Naruto langsung bicara.

"Mana aku tahu, bodoh." jawab suara di seberang.

"Karin-_neesan_! Aku baru saja melihatnya. Dan kau tahu dimana? Di perusahaan _Tousan_-ku," ucap Naruto berapi-api.

"_Hn.__"_

Respon datar sahabatnya membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. "Kau tidak terkejut?"

"_Tidak. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia sedang dalam masa PKL.__"_

"Benarkah? Haaah, kalau tahu begitu, aku tidak perlu memberitahukanmu, _Teme._"

"_Hn. Tapi terimakasih untuk infonya, __Dobe__.__"__kata Sasuke lalu menutup pembicaraan._

**:**

**:**

**:**

Hari sudah sore, Karin sudah pulang dari tempatnya PKL. Teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan, Karin menolak ajakan mereka untuk pulang bersama karena ia akan langsung ke tempat kerjanya.

Saat ini, gadis berambut merah itu sedang duduk di halte bus di depan kantor Namikaze Corp. Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di dekatnya sambil menelepon seseorang.

"Aku baru saja menemui sahabatku. Aku memang sengaja menyuruh supirku pulang tadi. Kau ada dimana ? Cepatlah datang . Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu. Aku ada di halte depan kantor Minato. Hn."

Sang pria menutup teleponnya dan menyimpan handphonenya di dalam saku jasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Karin melihat seorang pria bermasker hitam berlari dan merapatkan dirinya pada pria paruh baya tadi. Kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu yang mengerang kesakitan.

"AKH!"

Karin terkejut melihat pria yang baru saja menelepon seseorang itu memegang perutnya yang berlumuran darah dan jatuh terduduk. Refleks, Karin langsung memapah pria itu dan berteriak minta tolong. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada luka tusukan pria tersebut.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar langsung mengerubungi Karin dan pria itu. Seorang wanita tua menghentikan taksi dan menyuruh orang-orang mengangkat pria itu kedalam taksi. Karin ikut masuk kedalam taksi sambil terus menutup sumber pendarahannya dan menyuruh sang supir membawa mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, pria itu langsung mendapatkan pertolongan. Karin terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Baju dan tangannya masih berlumuran darah. Pria yang tadi ditolongnya sedang berada dalam ruang operasi.

Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan pria berbaju serba hitam berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Karin sempat melihat seorang pria yang sepertinya pemimpinnya seperti terkejut melihat Karin. Namun Karin tidak memperdulikannya.

"Apakah Anda yang menolong Fugaku-_sama_?" Tanya salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Iya. Anda keluarganya? Syukurlah kalian datang." Jawab Karin sambil berdiri.

"Kami adalah pengawalnya. Terimakasih karena sudah menolong majikan kami. Kami akan memberikan imbalan yang sepantasnya."

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku ikhlas menolongnya. Aku pulang dulu. Aku harap tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada majikan kalian. Aku permisi," kata Karin lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dokter dan para perawat keluar dari ruang operasi. Sang pemimpin rombongan tadi langsung mendekati dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" Tanya pria itu tak sabar.

"Pendarahannya cukup hebat. Untunglah dia langsung dibawa kerumah sakit. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Mana wanita yang membawanya tadi?" kata sang dokter.

"Dia sudah pulang, dokter."

"Wah, kalian harus berterimakasih padanya. Sepertinya gadis itu menekan luka tusukannya selama perjalanan kesini untuk menghentikan pendarahaannya. Pasien masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Mungkin akan sadar sekitar satu jam lagi. Aku permisi dulu." terang sang dokter.

"_Hai'_. Terimakasih, dokter."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Sasuke berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat seorang suruhan ayahnya meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya ditusuk seseorang tak dikenal.

Sesampainya diruangan sang ayah yang dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal, Sasuke langsung masuk dan melihat ayahnya sedang tertidur. Disampingnya, duduk seorang yang Sasuke kenal bernama Izumo. Orang kepercayaan sang ayah yang juga tadi menelepon Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Fukagu-_sama_ sudah tidak apa-apa. Memang terjadi pendarahan hebat tadi, tapi sudah diatasi oleh para dokter," terang Izumo.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bukannya kalian selalu di sampingnya?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami mohon maaf. Memang benar, kami selalu di sampingnya. Tapi hari ini Fukagu-_sama_ tidak ingin ditemani. Katanya, beliau ingin menemui sahabatnya secara pribadi."

"Kalian harus menemukan pelakunya. Apapun caranya."

"_Hai'_. Sebaiknya Anda pulang saja, Sasuke-_sama_. Bukankah Anda harus sekolah besok. Kami akan menjaga Fukagu-_sama_ disini."

"Hn. Pastikan segala sesuatunya aman."

Sasuke pun meninggakan tempat itu. Ia berjalan dengan hati yang lega. Ia bersyukur ayahnya tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun sikap sang ayah, ia tetaplah seorang anak yang menyayangi ayahnya. Hanya ayahnyalah keluarga yang dimiliki Sasuke saat ini. Ibu dan kakaknya telah lama meninggalkannya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke telah berdiri di depan apartemen Karin. Gadis yang sudah seminggu tidak ditemuinya. Ia sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa datang ke tempat ini. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Karin pasti sudah pulang bekerja, pikirnya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

"Iyaaa. Sebentar!"

Ceklek!

"K-kau lagi?"

Sasuke diam. Karin dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang agak pucat dan kelihatan lelah.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Karin.

"Karin, aku lelah sekali," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang lemah.

"K-kau kenapa?" Tanya Karin lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung memeluknya.

"H-hei!" Karin terkejut.

"Sebentar saja. Kumohon..." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Karin tertegun sejenak. Namun entah keberanian dari mana, Karin lalu justru membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke ganti tertegun. 'Pelukan ini? Menenangkan seperti pelukan _Kaa-san_,' batinnya.

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Karin menyuruh Sasuke masuk dan meyiapkan teh untuk bocah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Karin. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sofa.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya lelah berpikir," kata Sasuke.

"Berpikir? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pelajaran? Tidak mungkin berandal sepertimu belajar," ejek Karin.

"Aku memang belajar. Aku sudah mau lulus, sebaiknya aku menjadi murid yang baik di saat-saat terakhir sekolahku," terang Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

"Hn."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Kau bisa sakit, bodoh."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kau memang pacar yang baik." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Siapa bilang aku mau jadi pacarmu!?" elak Karin.

"Kau adalah pacarku. Dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Titik."

"Kau!?"

Sasuke melihat handphone Karin yang tergeletak di meja. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan menghubungi nomornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan handphone-ku?!"

"Hanya ingin mengetahui nomor pacarku. Simpan nomorku. Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja!"

"Oh ya, seminggu ini, apakah kau merindukanku?"

"Hah? Ma-mana mungkin, bodoh!?"

"Benarkah? Padahal, seminggu ini, Aku sangat merindukanmu, Karin." ujar Sasuke lalu pergi meningggalkan gadis itu.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Fugaku-_sama_?" Izumo langsung bertanya pada tuannya ketika tuannya tersadar pagi itu.

"Akh, Izumo. Aku ada dimana?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Anda ada di rumah sakit Konoha, Fugaku-_sama_. Semalam Anda..."

"Ah. Aku mengerti. Apa kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" Tanya sang majikan .

"Sudah, Fugaku-_sama_. Dia adalah orang suruhan dari Akatsuki Resort. Mereka mungkin balas dendam karena Uchiha Resort memenangkan proyek di Tokyo."

"Hn. Temukan juga orang yang menolongku semalam. Yang kuingat adalah dia seorang gadis berkacamata. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

"Kami juga sudah menemukan gadis itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Gadis yang menolong anda adalah kekasih tuan Sasuke yang sedang saya selidiki."

"Apa?!"

"Fugaku-_sama_, sepertinya gadis itu adalah gadis yang baik. Dokter bilang gadis itu memberikan pertolongan kepada Anda dengan menekan luka Anda dan membawa Anda ke rumah sakit. Bila tidak ada gadis itu, mungkin..."

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Oh ya, semalam Sasuke-_sama_ datang kemari."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Tuan. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Dan dia menyuruh kami mencari tahu si pelaku apapun caranya."

"Anak itu..." Fugaku termenung sesaat. "Aku ingin menemui gadis yang menolongku terlebih dahulu. Tolong antarkan aku setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"_Hai'_."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Namikaze Corp.

Ino sedang menyusun file-file menurut tanggalnya di ruangan mereka. Ia melihat Karin sedang termenung di depan komputer. Saat ini hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"DOOORR!"

"Ino, kau mengejutkanku, tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku punya penyakit jantung? Kau sudah gila ya?" ujar Karin mengamuk.

"Kurasa kau yang sudah gila, Karin. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, pirang."

"Jangan membohongiku. Cepat cerita!"

"Haaah." Karin menghela nafas panjang.

"Seseorang memaksaku jadi pacarnya." Karin mulai bercerita.

"APA? SIAPA? Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku, heh?" Tanya Ino heboh.

"Seseorang yang menolongku waktu Suigetsu datang," terang Karin.

"Wahhh. Apa orang itu tampan?"

"Kau ini. Apa ketampanan itu penting?" ujar Karin sebal.

"Tentu. Aku setuju saja selama pria itu tampan. Dan kau bilang dia memaksamu? Kau tahu, aku suka sekali pria yang pemaksa. Hohoho..."

"Tch. Kurasa kau sudah gila, pirang. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Tukas Karin sebal.

"Maaf, maaf. Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku menyukainya."

"Menurutku sih. Jalani saja dulu. Kalau tidak cocok ya kalian akhiri."

"Masalahnya adalah—"

"Karin-_san_, Ino-_san_, kalian dipanggil oleh Shizune-_san_." Kabuto datang ke ruangan memanggil mereka.

"_Hai'_." sahut mereka bersamaan.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Karin dan Ino baru keluar dari pintu utama Namikaze Corp untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Sasuke sedang menunggu dengan berdiri di samping motornya. Karin yang melihatnya berhenti berjalan dan membuat Ino bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia orangnya," kata Karin.

"Mana? Aku tid―uwaaaah! Karin, dia sangat tampan! Kau sangat beruntung! Kyaaa~~! Kenalkan aku padanya. Kenalkan aku padanya, Karin!"

"Ino. Kumohon jangan gila! Dia itu..."

"Dia itu apa, hm?" Ino senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dia masih SMA."

"EH!? Tidak mungkin."

Karin berjalan ke arah Sasuke diikuti oleh Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja menjemput pacarku," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku praktek disini?"

"Itu tidak penting. Dia temanmu?"

"Hai. Aku sahabat Karin. Namaku Yamanaka Ino."

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa?! Kau anak dari pemilik Uchiha Resort yang terkenal itu?!" Ino tampak syok. Bagaimana mungkin anak pemilik Resort terbesar di Jepang ini bisa mengenal sahabatnya?

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam datar.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Ino." kata Karin.

"Tidak. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, Karin. Kau bisa pulang dengan Uchiha. Iya kan Uchiha-_san_?"

"Hn. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya, Yamanaka-_san_." ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalian!"

"Aku pergi dulu Karin. Jaa~~!"

"Dia gadis yang pintar membaca suasana. Cepat naik. Sepertinya hujan akan turun." ujar Sasuke sambil memakai helmnya.

"Huh!" Sambil menggerutu, Karin pun akhirnya naik ke motor Sasuke.

"Pegangan. Atau kau akan jatuh."

"Hmmm..!" Karin bergumam tidak jelas namun tetap meletakkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke membuat pria itu tersenyum di balik helmnya.

Motor Sasuke pun melaju melintasi jalanan Konoha. Namun sial bagi mereka berdua, hujan turun dengan derasnya di tengah jalan. Membuat Sasuke menghentikan motornya dan berteduh di sebuah halte bus.

"Kau basah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sedikit. Tapi tidak apa." kata gadis itu.

Sasuke membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Karin.

"Hei. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Karin merasa hangat di tubuh dan hatinya. Sasuke membiarkan dirinya kedinginan untuk Karin. Entah mengapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan senyum terkembang di bibir merahnya.

"Kau bisa sakit, bodoh."

"Hn. Berhenti memanggilku bodoh."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

**TBC**

**Chaper 4... Chapter 4...**

**Ga hentinya Yana mengucapkan terimakasih buat review dari para reader dan senpai sekalian. **

**Mind to Review?**

**Yana Kim**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**I'm Your Girlfriend**

"Terimakasih," ucap Karin sambil turun dari motor Sasuke dan melepaskan jaket Sasuke yang dipakainya.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu," ucap pria itu sambil menerima jaketnya.

"Ummm. Hati- hati di jalan."

"Hn."

Karin menatap motor Sasuke sampai tidak lagi terlihat olehnya. Ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

Gadis itu kemudian terkejut melihat seorang pria yang duduk di kursi roda. Pria itu dikelilingi oleh empat orang pria lainnya yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"M-maaf. Kalian siapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Fugaku-_sama_. Gadis itu telah tiba." kata seorang yang ternyata adalah Izumo pada tuannya.

"Ah. Selamat malam, Uzumaki-_san_."

"Anda kan...?"

"Benar. Aku adalah orang yang kau tolong tempo hari. Bisakah kami masuk, Uzumaki-_san_?"

"A-Aku.. Maksudku, baiklah." Karin menjawab dengan gugup.

Karin membukakan pintu dan masuklah tiga orang termasuk Fugaku. Karin mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh. Tunggu sebentar."

"Tidak perlu. Kami hanya sebentar, Uzumaki-_san_."

"Ah, baiklah."

"Begini, aku datang kemari untuk berterimakasih secara langsung kepadamu. Aku dengar kau tidak menerima imbalan yang anak buahku tawarkan. Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Aa-a soal itu.. Saya ikhlas menolong Anda, Tuan. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan saya imbalan. Orang tua saya mengajarkan untuk tidak pamrih saat menolong orang," terang Karin.

Fugaku tertegun. Manusia berhati mulia seperti ini hanya ada satu berbanding seribu orang.

"Hn. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Aku tahu bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan anakku."

"Eh? M-maksud Anda?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Sasuke adalah anakku."

"Apa?" Karin cukup syok dengan berita ini. Hei, apakah dunia ini tidak terlalu kecil? Baru bertemu anaknnya, sekarang sudah harus bertemu ayahnya.

"Benar. Aku tidak menyangka dia menyukai wanita yang lebih tua darinya."

Karin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku senang bila Sasuke menyukai wanita berhati mulia sepertimu, Uzumaki Karin."

"Eh?" Karin mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria di depannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah menunjukkannya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Sasuke yang selalu kutinggal untuk bekerja. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berubah menjadi anak yang nakal dan selalu bolos. Aku memang ayah yang payah."

Karin dapat melihat kesungguhan dan penyesalan dari mata pria itu.

"Aku ingin kau merubah Sasuke. Dia sudah kelas XII dan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Aku yakin Sasuke akan mendengarkan semua yang kau katakan."

Fugaku turun dari kursi rodanya dan dengan menahan sakit berlutut di depan Karin.

"Fugaku-_sama_! Luka Anda!"

"A-Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Karin panik.

"Aku mohon padamu, Uzumaki-_san_. Sasuke tidak akan mendengarkanku. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Karin tidak tahan melihatnya. Pria itu sampai meneteskan airmatanya. Karin membantu Fugaku untuk berdiri dibantu oleh para pengawalnya dan mendudukannya dikursi rodanya.

"Saya akan membantu Anda, Tuan."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Uzumaki-_san_. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sasuke sangat mencintaimu."

"A-aku.. Aku akan berusaha, Tuan."

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih, Uzumaki-_san_."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Sasuke baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya. Ia kemudian membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur _king size_-nya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing di kepalanya. Mungkin karena terkena hujan tadi saat mengantar Karin. Ia harus rela mengendarai motor ditengah hujan deras dengan hanya mengenakan kaus tipis. Tapi ia tidak masalah dengan itu. Asalkan gadisnya tidak kedinginan, ia rela harus hujan-hujanan tanpa kaus sekalipun. Karena merasa kepalanya berat, Sasuke pun tertidur.

Pagi harinya, para pelayan di kediaman Uchiha merasa bingung karena sang tuan muda belum juga bangun padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Biasanya, sang tuan alias Sasuke sudah bangun tanpa harus dibangunkan oleh para pelayan.

Tuan besar mereka telah berangkat ke Tokyo tadi malam. Meskipun masih dalam keadaan yang tidak fit, Uchiha besar itu mau tidak mau harus pergi ke kota besar itu untuk mengurus Resort yang akan dibangunnya disana.

Salah seorang pelayan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar majikan mudanya. Alangakah terkejut sang pelayan melihat sang tuan muda tidur dalam keadaan menggigil dan wajah yang sangat pucat. Sasuke terlihat menggulung dirinya didalam selimut tebalnya.

Pelayan itu langsung menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha untuk memeriksa keadaan majikannya. Sang dokterpun datang dan memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengalami demam tinggi. Dokter segera memberikan resep obat dan menyuruh pelayan untuk segera menebusnya. Keadaan Sasuke pun sudah mulai tenang setelah dokter menyuntikkan obat padanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi. Namun sudah sepuluh pelayan yang kembali dari kamar Sasuke dengan wajah muram. Itu karena mereka susah payah menyuruh sang majikan untuk makan dan segera meminum obatnya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tetap berkeras bahwa ia tidak lapar dan tidak mau meminum obatnya. Ia malah mengancam bahwa ia akan memecat pelayan yang datang kekamarnya.

"Sekali lagi kalian datang ke kamarku, maka kalian akan kupecat! Jangan datang lagi kemari!"

"Anda sedang sakit, Sasuke-_sama_. Fugaku-_sama_ pasti akan memarahi kami nanti." Seorang pelayan dengan takut-takut mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak sakit dan aku tidak peduli dengan orang tua itu! Kubilang cepat keluar!"

Sasuke masih saja keras kepala. Padaha siapa pun yang melihat dan mendengar suara lemahnya pasti akan tahu bahwa ia sedang sakit. Para pelayan pun menyerah dan menelpon tuan besar mereka.

"_Hn. Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir. Kalian tenang saja.__" _ kata Fugaku.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Karin baru saja akan berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan ia juga baru saja pulang dari tempat PKL-nya. Namun langkahnya dicegat oleh seorang yang tak dikenal. Namun Karin merasa familiar dengan orang tersebut.

"Fugaku-_sama_ ingin berbicara dengan Anda." kata sang pria lalu memberikan handphone-nya kepada Karin.

Karin sedikit membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Fugaku di seberang.

"_Hai'_. Aku mengerti."

"_Terimakasih, Karin__."_

**:**

**:**

**:**

Karin diantarkan oleh pria yang tadi mencegatnya. Mereka telah tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Karin terperangah melihat betapa besar dan megahnya rumah itu.

Para pelayan langsung menyambut kedatangan Karin. Salah seorang pelayan mengantarkan Karin ke kamar Sasuke sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat yang harus diminum Sasuke. Setelah tiba di depan kamar Sasuke, pelayan tersebut undur diri. Karin langsung saja mengetuk pintu kamar sang pacar?

Tok tok tok.

Tidak ada sahutan.

'Mungkin dia sudah tidur' pikir Karin.

Karin membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan oleh pelayan tadi. Pintu pun tebuka. Gelap. Itu yang pertama dilihat Karin. Susah payah gadis itu mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menemukannya Karin langsung menghidupkan lampu dan langsung terlihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

Sekejap, Karin merasa bersalah karena ia yakin ialah yang menyebabkan pemuda itu sakit. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak memberikan jaketnya untuk gadis itu, mungkin ia tidak akan sakit seperti ini.

Karin meletakkan nampannya di meja samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Kemudian duduk di tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi pemuda itu dan dapat merasakan panas yang cukup tinggi.

"Sasuke." Karin menggoncang pelan bahu pemuda itu.

Tak ada reaksi.

"Sasuke..." Karin mengeraskan sedikit suaranya.

"Hmm?" gumam Sasuke separuh tak sadar.

"Bangunlah. Kau harus makan dan minum obat." ujar Karin dengan suara lembut.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Seketika itu juga ia terkejut.

"Kau?! Ka-Karin? Kau disini?"

Karin merasa miris mendengar suara lemah Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku disini." Karin membantu Sasuke untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kemudian memberikan Sasuke segelas air putih. Sasuke hanya minum sedikit.

"Pelayan bilang kau belum makan dari pagi. Makanlah." Karin menawarkan sesendok bubur pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, rasanya pahit." sahut Sasuke dan terdengar seperti rajukan kecil di telinga Karin. Gadis itu tersenyum, tidak menyangka pemuda menyebalkan di depannya bisa semanja ini.

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, tapi kau malah tidak mau makan. Padahal aku sudah mau menyuapimu. Aku pulang saja." Karin berkata ketus dan berpura-pura akan pergi. Tapi Sasuke menarik tangannya. Tarikannya tidak terlalu kuat karena kondisi Sasuke yang sedang sakit.

"Jangan pergi. Aku akan makan."

"Bagus. Sekarang, buka mulutmu. Aaaa." Karin menyuapi Sasuke sampai bubur yang ada di mangkuk tersebut habis. Karin tersenyum melihat Sasuke menjadi penurut.

"Sekarang, minum obatmu ini."

Sasuke mau tidak mau harus meminum obat yang diberikan Karin.

"Bagus. Kau memang anak yang baik." Karin mengacak rambut Sasuke membuat sang empunya mendengus sebal.

"Bagaimana kau ada di sini?"

"Ayahmu yang menyuruhku datang. Sepertinya dia tahu kita punya hubungan. Dan dia bilang kau sedang sakit dan tidak mau makan. Beliau menyuruhku untuk menemanimu karena sekarang dia ada di Tokyo."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kau tidak percaya? Ayahmu sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke. Dan aku yakin kau pun begitu. Berhenti bersifat egois. Kalau salah satu diantara kalian tidak ada yang mengalah, maka kalian akan saling membenci selamanya."

Sasuke diam.

"Maksudmu, aku harus mengalah?"

Karin mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau anak yang baik."

"Jangan mengatakan aku anak baik." Sasuke membuang mukanya.

"Kau memang anak baik. Kau kan pacarku." Perkataan Karin membuat Sasuke menatap gadis itu.

"K-kau.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Sebelum Karin mencoba berdiri, Sasuke sudah menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, Karin."

"Hmm." Karin menggumam sekilas dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Sasuke. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Aku harus pulaang.." ucap Karin kesekian kalinya.

"Karena itu, menginaplah disini. Bukankah _Tou-san_ menyuruhmu menemaniku. Aku ini masih sakit, tahu." Sasuke tetap bersikeras agar Karin menginap di rumahnya.

"Kau ini!"

"Hn. Tidurlah disini. Temani aku." Sasuke membaringkan dirinya.

"Maksudmu disini? Di kamarmu? Satu tempat tidur denganmu? Jangan Gila!"

"Memang. Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku kan masih di bawah umur."

"Tapi kan—"

"Atau kau memang mengharapkannya?"

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Huh..." Karin pun tidur di sebelah Sasuke dengan terpaksa.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Keesokan paginya.

Karin membuka matanya pagi itu. Ia melihat langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Kenapa berwarna biru? Sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia tidak berada di apartemennya, melainkan di kediaman Uchiha.

Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan melihat sang pacar alias Sasuke masih tertidur lelap dengan wajah polosnya. Karin tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian gadis berambut merah itu bangun, masuk ke kamar mandi sebentar dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Karin berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari segelas air putih. Sesampainya didapur, Karin melihat dua orang pelayan yang sedang memasak.

"_Ohayou_." Kedua pelayan menoleh ke arah Karin dan membungkukkan badannya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Uzumaki-_san_."

Karin kemudian meminum air putih yang diberikan oleh pelayan tersebut.  
"Aku pulang dulu. Katakan pada Sasuke, aku sudah pulang dan harus berangkat PKL."

"Setidaknya kau harus sarapan dulu, Karin."

Karin tersentak mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. "Fugaku-_sama_?" ucap Karin setelah menoleh ke belakang.

"Hn. Terimakasih sudah mau datang dan menemani Sasuke." kata sang tuan rumah.

"S-sama-sama, Fugaku-_sama_."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggilku _jii-san_, Karin."

Karin terlihat ragu sesaat. Namun kemudian ia mengangguk sopan. "_Hai'_, _jii-san_. Anda sudah pulang dari Tokyo?" Tanya Karin.

"Hn. Karena Sasuke sedang sakit, aku jadi tidak bisa tenang, makanya aku pulang." Ucap Fugaku tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke telah ada di belakangnya.

"Benar begitu, _Tou-san_?" Tanya Sasuke membuat sang ayah terkejut dan membalikkan badannya.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Terimakasih, _Tou-san_." Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang, kemudian memeluk ayahnya.

Fugaku tersentak. Airmatanya sudah siap untuk jatuh.

"Sasuke."

"Maafkan aku, _Tou-san_." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Akulah yang harus meminta maaf. Maafkan _Tou-san_, Nak." Akhirnya air mata sang Ayah pun jatuh tak tertahan lagi. Dalam hati, ia sangat berterimakasih pada Uzumaki Karin.

Karin dan pelayan yang ada di situ hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan tangis haru mereka melihat adegan itu.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Kau hebat. Aku bangga padamu."

"Kaulah yang hebat disini, Karin. Kau mampu melunakkan hati dua orang Uchiha yang begitu keras."

Karin dan Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di balkon kamar Sasuke. Sang ayah sedang istirahat mengingat kondisinya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Karin tidak berangkat ke kantor untuk PKL hari ini. Fugaku sudah mengatakan dirinya yang akan meminta izin pada sahabatnya Minato perihal Karin.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalian sendirilah yang membuka hati kalian."

"Karin." panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" gumam Karin menanggapi panggilan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Eh? Aa-aku.. Aku..."

"Aku tahu kau masih ragu pada perasaanmu. Dan itu adalah tugasku untuk meyakinkanmu," jawaban Sasuke membuat Karin tersenyum.

"Aku juga akan berusaha meyakinkan perasaanku, Sasuke-_kun_."

**TBC**

**Waaah. Ga trasa udah chapter lima. Disini full Uchiha family and Karin. Hahaha.  
Chapter 3 ke 4 cepet banget updatenya. Soalnya hantu menulis muncul. Dan kalau dia muncul, maka saya akan updatenya cepat. Doain aja tuh hantu sering-sering muncul, biar sering-sering update. Hahahah. Arigatou Gozaimasu…. ^_^ **

**Review please….? **

**Fugaku+Yana Kim**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sensei..**

Pagi itu, Ino tidak semangat sama sekali dalam menjalani pekerjaannya di Namikaze Corp. Hatinya sedang galau-galaunya, namun sahabat merahnya malah tidak datang. Dia jadi bingung harus cerita pada siapa. Pada akhirnya, pekerjaan yang seharusnya dapat selesai dengan cepat, menjadi lambat karena _mood_ Ino yang sedang mendung kelabu. Pasalnya ialah...

.

.

_Flashback on._

"Huuuuh.. Karin dijemput oleh pacarnya. Aku malah harus duduk sendiri di halte bus ini. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, Uchiha! Aku dengan baik hatinya memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menjemput Karin." Ino menggerutu tak jelas di halte bus.

Kemudian ia melihat ke arah langit yang mulai gelap. Ia memang tidak sendirian di halte itu. Cukup banyak orang yang juga sedang menunggu bus. Namun entah kenapa Ino merasa sangat sepi.

"Janji dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, eh? Pria cuek seperti dia mana mungkin mau mengajak mahasiswanya janjian." Ino kembali menggerutu.

ZRAAAASSSSH!

Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Ino mengutuki dirinya karena lupa membawa jaket apalagi payung. Hujan deras membuat orang-orang yang ada di halte merapatkan diri ke arah Ino yang kebetulan duduk di bawah atap halte tersebut.

"Sial!" maki gadis pirang itu. Saat ini ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Permisi. Permisi sebentar."

Ino seperti mengenal suara itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya keluar dari kerumunan orang itu. Orang tersebut membawa Ino menerobos hujan dan berjalan ke sebuah mobil.

'Kakashi-sensei?!' batin Ino terkejut setelah melihat siapa lelaki yang menariknya itu.

"Masuklah. Hujan makin deras." Suara berat itu menyuruh Ino masuk ke dalam mobil setelah membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu. Kemudian lelaki itu menyusul Ino masuk ke dalam mobil, namun belum menyalakan mesinnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_. Bagaimana _sensei_ bisa ada disini?" Tanya Ino keheranan sambil menerima kotak tisu yang diulurkan Kakashi. Ia masih belum bisa percaya jika dirinya kini berada di dalam mobil dosen yang sedari tadi dirutukinya.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat. Lalu aku langsung mengenali rambutmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukanmu, tapi aku melihat seorang pria merapatkan dirinya padamu dengan pandangan mesum. Makanya aku langsung menarikmu," terang Kakashi membuat wajah Ino memerah.

"Ummm.. Te-terimakasih kalau begitu, _sensei_." Ino berkata sedikit kikuk.

"Hn. Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan menngantarmu."

Betapa senangnya Ino mendengar tawaran sang dosen pujaan hati. Siapa sangka, hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Gadis itu pun memberitahukan alamatnya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengendarai mobil dalam diam. Ino pun hanya diam karena gugup dengan kediaman Kakashi. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Ino tanpa satu topik yang berhasil mereka bahas.

"Terimakasih, _sensei_."

"Hn. Aku pulang."

"_Hai'_."

Keesokan harinya sepulang PKL, Ino disuruh Ibunya untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari di supermarket dekat kompleks. Tentunya dengan senang hati Ino melakukan yang diperintahkan oleh sang Ibu.

Setelah berbelanja selesai, Ino langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, namun ia merasa tergiur melihat plangkat toko Dango dan berniat untuk membelinya. Saat ingin menyeberang, Ino melihat sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya berhenti tak jauh darinya. Ia melihat seorang perempuan berpakaian seksi turun atau lebih tepatnya diseret turun oleh seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Kakashi, dosen yang sangat dipuja oleh Ino.

Sekejap bola mata biru Ino membulat.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, Tayuya. Jangan pernah lagi menemuiku ataupun meneleponku. DASAR JALANG!" Ino terkejut setengah mati melihat Kakashi berbicara sekasar itu.

"Tunggu, Kakashi sayang, dengarkan aku. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jangan salah paham."

"Diam kau, JALANG! Aku menyesal telah merebutmu dari Itachi. Aku menyesal harus bermusuhan dengan sahabatku hanya demi perempuan jalang sepertimu. Itachi bahkan bunuh diri karena stress kau tinggalkan. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku mempertahankan perempuan tak tahu diri sepertimu!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU JALANG! Kaupun adalah pria brengsek yang bahkan sudah tidur denganku, dengan gadis jalang ini!" Gadis seksi itu rupanya ikut tersulut emosi dan mengeluarkan makian. Kemudian tanpa babibu, ia langsung mencegat taksi dan naik meninggalkan sang pria yang terlihat frustasi.

Dari kejauhan, Ino melihat adegan itu dengan hati teriris. 'Jadi Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah punya pacar dan bahkan sudah tidur dengan wanita itu?' batin gadis pirang itu.

_Flashback off._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin sudah pulang sejak sore tadi dari kediaman Uchiha. Ia harus pergi bekerja di Horizon Café. Tinggallah dua manusia bermarga Uchiha di rumah besar itu. Kini mereka berada di ruang kerja sang Ayah.

"_Tou-san_ mengizinkan aku berhubungan dengan Karin?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn. Dia gadis baik. Maaf, _Tou-san_ sudah salah menilainya."

"Hn. Terimaksih, _Tou-san_. Bagaimana keadaan _Tou-san_?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Kau tahu? Karinlah orang yang menolongku saat aku ditusuk seseorang."

Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan sang ayah. "Benarkah itu, Tou-san?"

"Hn. Makanya aku tahu kalau dia gadis baik. Tidak seperti gadis yang _itu_."

"_Tou-san_, sudahlah. Itachi-_nii_ sudah tenang bersama _Kaa-san_."

"Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi mengunjungi makam mereka. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana."

"Benar. Ayo kita pergi, _Tou-san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin seperti biasa sedang bekerja sambilan. Hari ini ia mengambil bagian sebagai pelayan bukan sebagai kasir. Ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya memasuki café.

Pria yang Karin kenal merupakan salah satu dosen di kampusnya itu menduduki meja yang agak disudut. Karin dapat melihat wajah sang dosen agak kusut.

"Selamat datang, Hatake-_sensei_..."

Pria berambut perak itu menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya sejenak."Ah. Uzumaki. Kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"_Hai'_. _Sensei_ mau pesan apa?"

"Hn. Capuccino saja."

"_Hai'_. Mohon tunggu sebentar, _sensei_."

Karin meninggalkan meja tersebut menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Kakashi. Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan Kakashi selesai dan Karin mengantarnya ke meja sang dosen.

"Satu capuccino. Silahkan dinikmati."

"Terimakasih, Uzumaki."

"_Hai'_."

Karin membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan Kakashi. Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk, Karin melihat sahabatnya alias Ino masuk ke dalam Café.

"Maaf, _sensei_. Apa _sensei_ sedang membuat janji dengan Ino disini?"

"Maksudmu Ino Yamanaka? Tidak."

"Oh? Tidak biasanya dia datang kemari."

Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Ino. Muka Ino terlihat marah melihat Karin, membuat gadis itu heran. Gadis pirang itu kemudian mendatangi Karin.

"Kemana saja kau!? Kenapa tidak datang ke Namikaze Corp!?" Ino marah-marah tanpa melihat bahwa Kakashi ada di samping mereka.

"Aa, maaf, kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak, Ino. Tumben kau kemari. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin cerita, ini mengenai Kakashi-_sensei_. Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar. Huwaaa! Aku ingin mati saja. Ternyata aku mencintai pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih."

Karin setengah menahan tawa setengah menahan tangisnya mendengar cerocos sahabatnya. 'Ternyata Ino tidak tahu kalau pria yang dimaksudnya ada disini' batin Karin. Sementara Kakashi hanya diam dengan tampang terkejut.

"Ino, dengarkan aku. Aku sedang bekerja jadi tidak bisa menemanimu. Satu jam lagi baru selesai. Jadi... kau duduk disini dulu sambil menungguku."

"Tapi aku ingin cerita, Karin..." Ino mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Kau bisa bercerita dengan Kakashi-_sensei_. Duduklah," ucap Karin sambil menahan tawanya. Ia mendudukkan Ino secara paksa tepat di depan Kakashi.

Gadis pirang itu terkejut setengah mati sedangkan Karin cepat-cepat kabur meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"_Se-se-sensei_?"

"A-aa, ya."

Suasana pun jadi canggung seketika. Karin hanya dapat tertawa dari arah dapur melihat sahabatnya yang diam tak berkutik. Sesaat kemudian Karin kembali membawakan segelas Orange Jus kesukaan sahabatnya itu, lalu kembali meninggalkan dua orang yang dipenuhi hawa canggung yang luar biasa.

"_Se-sensei_ sering kemari?" Tanya Ino mencoba memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Tidak juga. Oh ya, Yamanaka, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Ino merasa dunia mau runtuh saat Kakashi menanyakan hal itu. 'Jadi, dia mendengarnya ?' batin gadis pirang itu.

"A-aah... I-itu..." Ino gelagapan.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Kakashi.

"I-itu. Semalam aku melihat _sensei_ bertengkar dengan seorang wanita, m-maksudku dengan kekasih _sensei_."

"Aku bertanya apakah kau mencintaiku, kau malah menjawab panjang lebar begitu."

"A-aku.. Maafkan aku." Ino terlihat gugup dan bingung.

"Kau tidak salah. Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Eh?" Ino menjadi tambah gugup.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Wanita yang kau lihat itu sudah bukan kekasihku lagi."

"Oh? Umm b-begitu.." Ino sedikit tersenyum. Padahal innernya tengah berseru heboh, 'Benarkah yang kudengar ini? Tuhan, aku bahagia!'

"Hn. Kau kelihatan senang sekali. Jadi kau benar mencintaiku?"

"_Sensei_! Berhenti menggodaku." Ino tanpa sadar melempar Kakashi dengan tisu di tangannya.

"Hei. Kau bersikap seolah aku adalah kekasihmu. Aku ini dosenmu."

"Aaaa. M-maafkan aku."

"Hn. Kau ini lucu sekali, Ino." Suasana menjadi cair kembali.

"Aku bukan badut, _sensei_." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, ini sudah jam 11 malam. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

"Ummm." Ino menganggukkan kepalanya senang. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa bahwa ia seharusnya bercerita pada Karin sepulang kerja. Karin yang melihat dari dapur hanya tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia perempuan yang jahat. Aku sudah memberikan semua yang dia mau. Tapi dia malah selingkuh dengan pria lain. Aku menyesal pernah bermusuhan dengan sahabatku hanya karena memperebutkan perempuan murahan seperti dia."

Ino dan Kakashi berbicara didalam mobil. Kakashi menceritakan pada Ino mengenai kejadian yang terjadi malam kemarin.

"Ka-lau begitu. Kau harus berbaikan lagi dengan sahabatmu itu, _sensei_."

"Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi sudah tidak bisa lagi. Dia sudah meninggal."

"Apa?" Ino terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hmmm. Dia bunuh diri ketika Tayuya meninggalkannya dan memilih bersamaku."

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terperangah. "Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu kau harus lebih sering mengunjungi makam sahabatmu itu, _sensei_."

"Kau benar. Aku akan kesana besok."

"Perempuan yang bernama Tayuya itu memang cantik sekali, pantas saja kalian sampai memperebutkannya."

"Sayangnya dia perempuan murahan yang sudah tidur dengan banyak pria."

"Yaah. Dan kau adalah salah satunya, _sensei_."

"Hahaha. Kau mendengar semuanya ternyata. Setelah tahu semuanya, seharusnya kau berhenti mencintaiku, Ino." ucap Kakashi sambil menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Ino.

"Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa, _sensei_. Jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintaimu. Terimakasih dan selamat malam." Ino turun dari mobil Kakashi, meninggalkan Kakashi yang tertegun.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi mereka, eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari, Karin baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak. Ia segera mandi dan memasak. Tidak terasa, ia dan teman-teman satu kelompoknya sudah hampir selesai PKL. Tinggal seminggu lagi maka masa PKL mereka selesai. Setelah itu, Karin akan fokus pada penyusunan skripsinya.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke pun berjalan dengan baik meskipun sering diiringi oleh sifat kekanakan Sasuke dan Karin yang keras kepala. Sasuke dengan senang hati menceritakan semua masa lalunya pada Karin, mengenai Ibunya yang meninggal karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya sampai pada kakaknya Itachi yang bunuh diri akibat ditinggal oleh kekasihnya.

Karin jadi mengerti bagaimana seorang Sasuke menjadi berandal yang malas belajar dan gemar membolos. Namun saat ini, Sasuke telah menjadi siswa yang baik. Tidak lagi bolos dan lumayan rajin dalam belajar. Karin pun juga sudah sepenuhnya membuka hati pada Sasuke yang umurnya terpaut lima tahun darinya itu.

Baru akan mulai memasak, Karin mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk seseorang.

"Sebentar!"

Karin pun membuka pintu .

"Sasuke?" Sepertinya ia sudah tidak perlu lagi merasa heran melihat sosok pemuda itu yang sering tiba-tiba muncul di pintu apartemennya.

"Hn."

"Ada apa? Masuklah.."

"Tidak. Aku hanya sebentar. Hari ini aku ujian akhir."

"Lalu?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Aku butuh semangat supaya aku bisa mengerjakan soal ujianku nanti."

"Maksudmu?" gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya

"Cium aku."

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda. Kau datang kesini hanya untuk itu?" Karin gelagapan.

"Aku serius," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku tidak lulus, karena tidak semangat saat mengerjakan soal nanti?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannnya sama sekali. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau masih di bawah umur? Pergilah."

Sasuke menghela nafas, memasang tampang kecewa di wajahnya. "Sudah kuduga.. Kau pasti tidak akan mau melakukannya."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya berjalan meninggalkan Karin. Namun tiba-tiba, Karin memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Karin menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

"Kerjakan ujianmu dengan baik. Kau pasti bisa." Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas.

"Maksudku bukan disitu." Sasuke memprotes, namun tak dapat menyembunyikan bahwa hatinya senang saat Karin mengecup pipinya.

"Aku tahu." Karin memegang tengkuk Sasuke dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup dahi pemuda itu.

"Disitu juga bukan." Sasuke kembali protes.

"Jadi dimana?" Tanya Karin pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja disini." Sasuke menunjukan bibirnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya bila kau lulus dengan nilai yang bagus." balas Karin.

"Benarkah. Akan kupastikan kau akan menciumku saat hari kelulusan nanti."

"Buktikan kalau begitu."

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya. "Hn. Aku pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kelulusan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh siswa kelas XII Konoha High School akhirnya tiba. Semua murid yang telah menerima hasil terlihat senang karena mereka semua lulus. Termasuk Uzumaki Naruto yang sangat pesimis bahwa dirinya akan lulus. Pemuda pirang itu melompat-lompat tidak jelas setelah membuka amplop yang berisi pemberitahuan kelulusannya. Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum melihat putra mereka yang ternyata berhasil lulus.

Tidak seperti Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat amplop yang menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya lulus. Ia merasa sangat lega. Namun sedikit kecewa karena sang ayah belum pulang dari Tokyo. Ayahnya berjanji akan berusaha datang saat kelulusan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke maklum mengingat Uchiha Resort yang ada di Tokyo baru dibangun sehingga harus mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang Presdir. Sasuke pun harus kembali menelan kekecewaan saat menerima SMS dari Karin yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di luar kota untuk penelitian yang akan mendukung skripsinya.

"Kita berhasil, _Teme_!"

"Hn. Selamat, Dobe."

Semua siswa dan orang tua menuju aula KHS untuk upacara kelulusan sekaligus perpisahan. Mereka menduduki kursi masing-masing. Sasuke memandang dua kursi kosong disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Ia terlanjur mengatakan bahwa keluarganya yang datang ada dua orang.

Ia memang tidak terlalu merasa sepi karena sahabat pirangnya dan kedua orang tuanya ada di sebelah Sasuke. Jadi dia bisa ngobrol dengan Naruto.

Kepala sekolah memulai pidatonya membuat semua orang memusatkan perhatian mereka pada wanita cantik berambut pirang tersebut, yaitu Senju Tsunade.

"Jadi, sekarang saya akan mengumumkan dua orang siswa yang berhasil meraih nilai ujian tertinggi pada ujian akhir sekolah. Kedua orang ini juga membuat kami bangga karena mereka juga merupakan peraih nilai tertinggi se-Jepang. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah pada mereka!"

Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan.

"Aku yakin itu bukan kau, Naruto." Minato tersenyum meremehkan pada anaknya. Membuat Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Kami akan panggilkan mereka. Dan kami harap orang tua ataupun wali dari mereka juga bersedia untuk maju ke depan."

"Peringkat kedua ialah..."

Kepala Sekolah sengaja mengambil jeda dan membuat hadirin yang mendengarnya jadi turut berdebar-debar.

"...Nara Shikamaru!"

Seorang siswa berambut nanas maju bersama kedua orang tuanya diiringi tepuk tangan dari para hadirin. Kentara sekali rona kebanggaan di wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Shikamaru peringkat kedua? Kukira dia yang pertama. Wah... Peringkat pertama pasti Haruno Sakura."

"Bukan. Pasti Shimura Sai yang meraih peringkat pertama."

"Hei. Jangan lupakan Sabaku Gaara. Dia kan pintar."

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari para siswa di belakang Sasuke.

"_Teme_, _feeling_-ku mengatakan kau yang pertama."

"Jangan bodoh. Kita lulus saja sudah syukur," sahut Sasuke. 'Dan aku tidak mau jadi yang pertama dan maju sendiri tanpa orang tua ataupun wali ' tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Dan peringkat pertama adalah seorang yang tak pernah disangka-sangka."

Kalimat Kepala Sekolah membuat kasak-kusuk makin santer terdengar. Setiap orang memiliki dugaan sendiri-sendiri mengenai siapa siswa yang berhasil meraih posisi pertama.

"Dia adalah..."

Jeda kembali membuat aula luas tersebut segera saja menjadi hening. Beberapa siswa mulai harap-harap cemas menantikan nama yang akan disebut sang kepala sekolah.

"...Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hening. Semua orang tengah mencerna perkataan yang baru saja terdengar dari bibir Kepala Sekolah.

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke tertegun di tempatnya mendengar namanya dipanggil. 'Tidak mungkin' batinnya.

"_Teme_, kau yang pertama!" seru Naruto tertahan.

"Selamat, Sasuke!" Kushina terseyum memberikan selamat.

Masih dengan rasa tak percaya, Sasuke berdiri. Berjalan keluar dari barisan kursinya menuju karpet merah yang berada di tengah. Detik itu juga tepuk tangan hadirin terdengar membahana. Meriah memberi selamat kepada dua siswa terbaik sekolah mereka.

Sasuke ragu berjalan ke depan panggung, ia berhenti diatas karpet merah itu sambil memandang ke depan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan seseorang memegang bahu kanannya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia melihat sang ayah berdiri sambil tersenyum bangga pada Sasuke.

"Kau hebat, Nak." ucap Fugaku.

"_Tou-san_?"

"Hn. Aku bangga padamu. Ayo." Fugaku mengajak Sasuke untuk kembali berjalan.

Setelah sampai di panggung, Sasuke melihat Karin berdiri di pintu masuk dan menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Sasuke pun membalas senyuman kekasihnya itu.

Ia bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang membawa Fugaku, Sasuke dan Karin memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Para pelayan menyambut mereka dan mengucapkan selamat pada tuan muda mereka.

"_Tou-san_, kami duluan." Sasuke berkata pada Ayahnya. Lalu menoleh pada Karin seraya menarik tangan gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. "Ikuti aku."

Fugaku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dasar." Gumam pria berpengalaman tersebut seraya menggeleng-gelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Fugaku-_sama_, saya tidak yakin Tuan Muda akan setuju dengan rencana Anda." Izumo membuka percakapan.

"Dia harus setuju, Izumo. Dia harus melakukannya. Ini yang terbaik untuknya," ucap Fugaku yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?" Tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja menagih janjimu dua minggu lalu." Jawab Sasuke.

Karin mengangkat alisnya berlagak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Yang mana? Aku sepertinya tidak ingat pernah berjanji padamu."

Gadis itu tengah berpura-pura tidak ingat dan membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal. Sasuke memberikan sebuah amplop dan map kepada Karin.

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi, aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik se-Jepang." ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Karin masih saja berpura-pura tidak mengerti, sehingga Sasuke tambah kesal.

"Tch, Kau ini! Kau berjanji kalau aku lulus dengan nilai yang baik, kau akan men―"

Cuup.

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena Karin menciumnya tepat di bibir. Sasuke terdiam. Sebentar melumatnya, Karin kemudian melepaskan ciumannya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku bangga padamu." Ucap Karin dengan senyuman. Gadis itu lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertegun.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, Karin berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan senyuman.

"Ciuman pertamamu, eh? Pantas kau payah sekali."

Karin pun membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Sementara Sasuke baru sadar dari ketertegunannya saat seorang pelayan memanggilnya untuk menemui ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Ada apa, _Tou-san_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sudah lulus SMA sekarang. Untuk itu, _Tou-san_ memutuskan, kau harus sekolah di luar negeri supaya kau bisa meneruskan Uchiha Resort."

'A—apa?'

'Sekolah di luar negeri?'

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati mendengar keputusan Ayahnya. Tentu saja, karena sekolah di luar negeri berarti ia harus meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan rumahnya, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan yang paling penting adalah meninggalkan Karin.

Entah mengapa, hal terakhir ini membuat dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak.

'Meninggalkan Karin'

'Meninggalkan Karin'

'Meninggalkan Karin..'

**TBC**

**Hantu menulisku muncul lagi atas doa Lala-san. Ino-Kakashi? Haha, disini Kakashi tidak memakai masker ya...**

**Wahhh, Sasuke udah lulus aja nih... Sasuke mau ga ya lanjutin sekolah ke luar negeri?**

**Udah chapter 6 ternyata, rencananya ini sampai sepuluh chapter aja. Itupun kalau si hantu datang tepat waktu. **

**Mind to Review ?**

**Yana Kim ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**WAIT FOR ME**

"Ta-tapi, _Tou-san_. Kenapa harus di luar negeri? Jepang punya banyak Universitas yang bagus."

"Supaya kau juga bisa belajar mandiri disana, Sasuke. Apa kau keberatan?"

Sasuke tidak lekas menjawab. Sepertinya ia masih sangat terkejut mendengar keputusan mendadak tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Fugaku membuka suara. "Kau tidak mau meninggalkan Karin?"

"Kau sudah tahu, _Tou-san_." Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Karin sampai empat tahun?"

"Ini yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke. Karin pun pasti mengerti."

"Tapi, _Tou-san..._"

"Kau dan Karin beda usia lima tahun. Karin sudah dewasa sedangkan kau masih kekanakan. Dengan belajar di sana, kau bisa menjadi dewasa dan mandiri. Karin pun pasti senang dan mendukungmu."

Sasuke memikirkan apa yang ayahnya katakan. Dia akui kalau ia masih kekanakan dan ia harus menjadi dewasa untuk menyeimbangi Karin. Ia teringat kembali ucapan Karin bahwa ia masih payah.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_."

'Aku akan pergi dan kembali menjadi pria yang dewasa dan keren' batinnya.

Fugaku tersenyum mendengar jawaban putra bungsunya. "Kau memang anakku, Sasuke. _Tou-san_ akan mengurus semuanya."

"Hn."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Karin termenung di kamarnya. Ia telah diberitahu oleh Fugaku perihal rencana kepergian Sasuke. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Sasuke pergi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya kekasih Sasuke. Dan ia harus mendukung apapun yang terbaik untuk Sasuke walaupun itu berarti Sasuke harus meninggalkannya. Hanya empat tahun memang, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah Sasuke tetap mengingatnya selama di sana nanti.

Kalau ditanya soal setia, Karin pasti akan tetap menunggu Sasuke. Ia sudah dewasa, bukan anak remaja puber yang masih belum mengerti tentang keseriusan dalam sebuah hubungan. Tapi Sasuke masih tujuh belas tahun, umur dimana anak muda masih dalam masa mencari jati diri. Ia tidak yakin dan tidak bisa menjamin Sasuke akan mempertahankannya. Bisa saja Sasuke mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dan seumuran dengannya di luar negeri nanti. Bukan gadis yang lebih tua seperti Karin.

Tiba-tiba handphone gadis itu bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

'Sasuke' batinnya.

"Hmm, ada apa?" Karin mencoba memperdengarkan suaranya seperti biasa.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Karin." Sasuke berkata setelah jeda beberapa saat.

Karin mulai bisa menduga arah pembicaraan ini. Masih mencoba mempertahankan nadanya yang biasa, ia membalas. "Katakan saja."

"Aku... Aku harus melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri."

Karin tidak terkejut lagi seharusnya. Tapi mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan langsung oleh Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Wah. Bagus kalau begitu. Aku dulu ingin sekali sekolah di luar negeri." Gadis itu kini mencoba menyembunyikan suaranya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa bila aku tinggalkan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Empat tahun, Karin. Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan tahan nantinya."

"Kau pasti bisa. Kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya Karin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke lama terdiam, kemudian kembali menjawab. "Besok."

'Secepat itu?' batin Karin.

"Kau sudah berkemas?"

"Hn."

"Apa aku perlu ikut mengantarmu?" Air mata gadis itu kini sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Tentu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi jam delapan. Pesawatku _take off_ jam sembilan."

"Baiklah. Sasuke, aku sudah mengantuk sekali, aku tutup ya..."

"Ini masih jam sembilan, Karin. Aku.. aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Aku merasa sangat lelah karena baru pulang dari Ame tadi. Sudah, ya..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Oyasumi.._"

Karin menggenggam kuat handphonenya. Air mata yang susah payah ditahannya akhirnya jatuh.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Konoha International Airport.

"_Teme_.. Tidak seharusnya kau pergi hari ini. Kita kan belum mengadakan pesta kelulusan kita. Kau... kau, hiks.. hiks.. Jaga dirimu disana..!"

Sasuke memeluk sahabat pirangnya yang tengah menangis.

"Jangan cengeng, _Dobe_. Aku bukannya mau berperang."

"Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan menjadi sahabatku? Hiks.."

"Masih banyak yang akan menemanimu. Aku juga akan pulang."

"Tapi itu kan empat tahun lagi! Nanti disana kau pasti akan mendapat teman baru. Bule lagi!"

"Tenang saja, selamanya kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

"Kau juga adalah sahabat terbaikku. Jaga dirimu disana yah.."

"Hn."

Sasuke beralih pada ayahnya. Ia memeluk ayahnya sebentar.

"Jaga dirimu, Nak."

"Hn. _Tousan_ juga. Jangan memaksakan diri kalau bekerja."

"Hn. Tenang saja."

"Aku titip Karin."

"Hn."

Kemudian Sasuke melangkah menuju Karin yang berdiri sedikit di belakang ayahnya. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk memeluk Karin. Gadis itu pun membalasnya. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Karin.

"Kau tidak ada nasehat untukku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Makan dan tidur tepat waktu," kata gadis itu.

"Hn. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan selingkuh," jawaban Sasuke membuat Karin memukul punggung pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Karin.

"Tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Karin hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat jam tangannya sekilas.

"Tinggal 15 menit lagi. Aku pergi." Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan pergi untuk menaiki pesawat. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa air mata telah menetes dari mata kelam pemuda itu.

Setelah Sasuke tak terlihat lagi, air mata Karin pun menetes.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Fugaku kepada Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa _jii-san_. Sasuke memang harus belajar mandiri."

"Kapan kau akan wisuda?"

"Bulan depan, _jii-san_."

"Kabari aku. Aku akan datang sebagai walimu."

"Terimaksih, _ji-san_."

"Hn. Dan setelah itu, ikutlah denganku ke Tokyo."

"_Hai'_."

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Tiga tahun kemudian...

Seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung berjalan di atas stiletto yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Kemeja merah dan rok span hitam di atas lutut membentuk tubuhnya yang proporsional. Di tangannya tersampir blazer hitam dan tas kulit berwarna hitam. Langkahnya terlihat buru-buru memasuki bangunan megah bertuliskan Uchiha Resort Hotel and Travel.

Semua mata pria langsung tertuju kepada gadis itu setelah ia memasuki lobi. Ia langsung berjalan menuju resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi, Karin-_san_."

"Pagi, Matsuri. Apa Fugaku-_sama_ sudah datang?"

"Beliau belum datang."

"Syukurlah, kukira aku terlambat memberikan laporan bulan ini."

"Tumben sekali Anda datang terlambat?" Tanya sang resepsionis.

"Aku mengerjakan laporan ini. Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku ke ruanganku dulu."

"_Hai'_."

Ya... Gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Karin. Setelah wisuda, ia diajak oleh Fugaku untuk bekerja di Uchiha Resort. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah di Tokyo.

Awalnya Fugaku meminta Karin untuk tinggal di mansion Uchiha, namun Karin menolak dengan alasan akan disangka terjadi nepotisme. Kemudian Fugaku pun menyediakan kepada Karin sebuah apartemen di kawasan elit. Karin pun ingin kembali menolaknya, namun ternyata Fugaku lebih keras kepala. Ia berkata bahwa Karin akan menjadi salah menantu Uchiha. Jadi Karin harus mendapatkan yang terbaik. Gadis itu pun tidak lagi dapat membantah.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Di dalam sebuah mobil.

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Hn. Kau memang putraku yang jenius. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu lagi pulang pergi Konoha-Tokyo mulai sekarang. Karena kau yang akan memegang cabang Tokyo."

"..."

"Hn. Dia menjadi wanita yang luar biasa sekarang. Bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan fotonya? Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan tidak pernah meneleponnya."

"..."

"Baiklah."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Uchiha Resort.

Tok tok tok.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu salah satu ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Masuk."

"Selamat siang, Nona Manajer."

"Ah, Neji-_san_. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Aku harap kau bersedia."

"Hmmm. Baiklah."

"Ayo."

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Aku kira kau akan menolak untuk makan siang denganku, Karin." Neji membuka percakapan mereka di sebuah Restoran Pasta.

"Kau mau kutolak lagi?" sahut Karin lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

Neji tersenyum sedikit mendengar respon Karin. "Aku heran. Bukannya bermaksud sombong, banyak wanita yang berharap kujadikan kekasih. Tapi kau malah menolakku. Padahal tiga tahun mengenalmu, aku belum pernah melihatmu bersama seorang pria."

Karin hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu memilih dari banyak wanita itu kan?"

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu, Karin."

"Kau yakin jatuh cinta padaku?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sudah milik orang lain."

"Tapi siapa? Setidaknya beritahu aku. Kenalkan aku padanya."

"Dia tidak ada disini. Dia sedang belajar di luar negri. Mungkin akan pulang setahun lagi."

"Belajar di luar negeri? Kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan maksudmu kekasihmu masih kuliah?" Tanya Neji.

"Umm." Karin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia tengah mengambil program master?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, kalau begitu calon doktor?"

Karin menggeleng lagi, "Juga bukan."

"Lalu? Masa dia baru akan sarjana?" Neji tampak tak mengerti.

"Memang begitu," sahut Karin sambil menatap gelas jusnya.

"Ma-maksudmu, pria itu lebih muda darimu?" Neji terkejut.

"Hmm..." Karin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau gila. Kalau yang lebih tua itu prianya, wajar. Tapi ini..."

Karin mendongakkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak gila, Neji-_san_. Aku sudah selesai dan waktu makan siang juga sudah hampir habis."

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo kembali."

**:**

**:**

**:**

**From: Karin**

**Neji-**_**san**_**, aku tidak bisa datang hari ini karena sakit. Tolong katakan pada bagian personalia. Terimakasih.**

Neji membaca pesan singkat rekannya di Uchiha Resort. Pria bermata perak itu menghela nafasnya. 'Gadis ini...' batinnya.

Sudah setahun terakhir Neji mengejar cinta Karin. Namun gadis itu tetap saja menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa ia sudah ada yang memiliki. Neji ingin mempercayai itu tapi tidak bisa. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat sosok sebenarnya yang telah merebut hati Uzumaki Karin.

"Fugaku-_sama_ mengatakan bahwa direktur baru itu akan mulai bekerja besok. Jadi kita diperintahkan untuk mengumpulkan semua karyawan besok pagi untuk menyambut kedatangannya."

"Baiklah. Kau yang umumkan pada seluruh karyawan dari semua bagian untuk berkumpul di lobi jam delapan pagi. Ingat, jangan ada yang terlambat. Kita harus memberikan kesan yang baik pada direktur baru kita."

"_Hai'_, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi."

Setelah bawahannya pergi, Neji mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Karin.

**To: Karin**

**Besok kita kedatangan direktur baru. Kalau kau sudah sehat, kita berkumpul di lobi jam 8. **_**Get well soon**_.

Karin yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya tersenyum melihat pesan singkat dari rekan kerjanya itu. Hyuuga Neji adalah pria yang baik. Namun Karin tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia mencintai pria lain yang saat ini berada jauh di sana. Meskipun ia ragu apakah Sasuke masih mencintainya atau bahkan mengingatnya. Wajar saja ia ragu, dua tahun terakhir, Sasuke tidak meneleponnya. Fugaku bilang, mungkin Sasuke sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

'Direktur baru?' batin gadis itu. 'Siapa yang akan menjadi direktur baru?'

Namun ia tidak peduli. 'Mungkin saja yang akan menjadi direktur baru adalah sepupu Fugaku-_sama_ yang baru tiba dari Suna itu. Ya, Uchiha Obito cocok untuk menjadi direktur di Uchiha Resort.'

Gadis itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Berdiripun ia merasa tidak sanggup. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan berharap setelah bangun nanti, dirinya akan sembuh dan dapat ke kantor seperti biasa.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Seluruh karyawan Uchiha Resort terlihat berbaris di lobi. Dengan penampilan rapi, mereka siap menyambut seorang yang katanya akan menjadi direktur baru mereka. Orang tersebut masih menjadi misteri bagi para karyawan. Gosip mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah adik sepupu Fugaku yang datang dari Suna. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa anak bungsu Fugaku-lah yang akan menjabat nantinya.

Dua buah mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. Dari mobil pertama, keluar Izumo yang membukakan pintu untuk Fugaku. Dan dari mobil kedua, seorang berambut oranye keluar dari pintu depan mobil menuju pintu penumpang dan membukanya. Keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas yang membuat penampilannya menawan. Tatapan dinginnya sama seperti milik sang ayah.

Fugaku dan pemuda itu memasuki lobi hotel diikuti oleh Izumo dan pria berambut oranye itu. Para karyawati langsung terpesona melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh Presdir mereka. Seluruh karyawan yang ada di sana membungkuk hormat menyambut kedatangan pemilik Uchiha Resort itu. Pemuda tampan bak dewa romawi itu menatap para karyawan satu persatu membuat setiap karyawati yang ditatapnya memerah malu bercampur GR.

"Terimakasih atas penyambutan kalian." Fugaku mulai berbicara.

"Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan kepada kalian seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisiku sebagai Presdir disini. Aku akan fokus pada cabang kantor pusat kita di Konoha. Dia adalah putraku. Uchiha Sasuke."

Seluruh karyawan bertepuk tangan mendengar pengumuman dari bos mereka itu.

"Dia baru selesai belajar di luar negeri. Jadi aku meminta kalian supaya membantunya dalam pekerjaannya. Silahkan, Sasuke." Lanjut Fugaku.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya." Ucap Sasuke singkat dengan pandangan datar.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-_sama_. Saya Hyuuga Neji dari bagian Operasional." Neji membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Hyuuga-_san_, apa seluruh karyawan sudah ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi, Uchiha-_sama_. Dia sedang sakit dan mungkin tidak datang hari ini." Jawab Neji sopan. Fugaku yang mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Hn."

Tap tap tap tap.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah dari arah pintu utama. Membuat beberapa orang menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok pemilik langkah yang terlihat masih ngos-ngosan dan buru-buru membetulkan sikap berdirinya begitu mendekat.

"_Summimasen_. Maaf, saya terlambat," ucap sosok itu usai mengatur nafasnya sambil membungkuk hormat. Saat mengangkat kepalanya, tampaklah wajah seorang karyawan wanita yang berambut merah dengan iris mata senada.

Fugaku dan Izumo hanya tersenyum melihat pandangan kaget Sasuke melihat siapa yang datang.

Karyawan itu sendiri tak kalah terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping Fugaku.

Deg!

Onix bertemu Ruby.

'Sasuke..' / 'Karin...' batin kedua orang yang saling bertatapan itu.

**TBC**

**Lala-san... doa kamu didengar lagi dan si hantu datang lagi dengan gayanya...****  
****Sasuke pulang kampung nih,,..****  
****Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya yah…..**

Review please…

**Yana Kim ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**I'm Coming**

'Sasuke..' / 'Karin...' Batin kedua orang yang saling bertatapan itu.

Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya di balik wajah datarnya. Penampilannya yang sudah berubah menjadi dewasa menambah pesonanya. Ia menatap gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau... Terlambat di saat penting seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Uchiha-_sama_. Kemarin ia tidak masuk karena sakit. Jadi mung―"

"Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu, Hyuuga-_san_." Sasuke memotong ucapan Neji.

Karin hanya dapat menunduk dengan hati yang cukup syok melihat orang yang ditunggunya tiga tahun ini kini ada di depan matanya. Seluruh karyawan yang ada di sana pun terkejut melihat ketegasan direktur baru mereka itu.

"Disiplin adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam dunia kerja. Aku yakin kau tahu itu, Nona."

Fugaku dan Izumo hanya bisa menahan senyum mereka mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Padahal dua hari yang lalu pemuda itu berkata pada ayahnya bahwa ia merindukan gadis itu.

"_Summimasen_.." ucap Karin, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian kembalilah bekerja. Dan kau Nona, kutunggu kau di ruanganku."

Para karyawan termasuk Karin pun membubarkan diri setelah sekali lagi membungkukkan badan mereka. Fugaku membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu kejam padanya. Kami pergi sekarang."

"Hn."

Fugaku dan Izumo pun pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka akan berangkat ke Konoha saat itu juga. Sasuke pun kini telah berada di ruangan yang sebelumnya merupakan ruangan ayahnya tersebut. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya setelah melihat Karin tadi. Gadis itu bertambah cantik dan mempesona dengan rambut merah panjangnya dan tanpa kacamata. Ia kembali menyembunyikan senyumannya mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk."

Terlihat Karin memasuki ruangan. Kemeja ungu muda dan rok span hitam di atas lutut yang pas melekat di tubuhnya membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada gadis itu. Karin pun demikian, Fisik Sasuke cukup banyak berubah. Wajahnya yang semakin matang dan tubuh tegapnya cukup membuat Karin memerah. Sasuke sudah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang. Dan sikap dingin pemuda itu bertambah semenjak kembali dari luar negeri. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya seharusnya Sasuke kembali setahun lagi?

Dan lagi sikap pemuda itu. Dia dengan dinginnya menegur Karin karena terlambat tadi. Membuat Karin sedikit kesal pada pemuda di depannya itu. Padahal ia sudah susah payah menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya untuk datang kekantor hari ini.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan meja sang Presdir. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan dengan kerinduan yang tersirat di mata mereka. Tak tahan dengan tatapan Sasuke, Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahukan apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saya tahu. Maafkan saya, Uchiha-_sama_." Jawab Karin. Ia mulai kembali merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya kemudian berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan berjalan mengitari meja menuju gadis yang menunduk itu.

Greep.

Karin terkejut saat Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Karin."

Air mata pun turun dari kedua permata ruby gadis itu.

"Sa-sasuke.. A-aku.. Ak-"

BRUUK.

Sasuke terkejut merasakan Karin yang merosot jatuh di pelukannya.

'Karin pingsan?'

Ia panik bukan main. Segera ia menahan tubuh Karin dan menggendongnya menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Kemudian berjalan cepat menuju mejanya, mengambil telepon dan menghubungi sekertarisnya yang berada di luar ruangan.

"JUGO! Panggil dokter sekarang juga. Karin pingsan di ruanganku. CEPAT!"

Sasuke menutup telepon dan langsung menghampiri Karin yang terbaring.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" bisik pemuda itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter wanita datang diikuti oleh Jugo dan Hyuuga Neji. Tampak sekali kekhawatiran di wajah pemuda Hyuuga itu. Sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Karin menggunakan stetoskop dan tensimeter.

Setelah selesai, dokter muda itu menghela nafasnya lega.

"Apa yang terjadi?" / "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dua pertanyaan terlontar bersamaan dari dua orang pria yang ada di ruangan itu. Sasuke memandang tak suka pada pria bermata perak di sampingnya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya tekanan darahnya turun sehingga ia menjadi lemas dan pusing bila lama berdiri. Mungkin pasien malas makan atau sedang diet," terang sang dokter.

"Dia memang sedang sakit, dokter. Kemarin dia tidak masuk kerja karena sakit. Seharusnya aku menjenguknya dan memastikan kalau dia sudah makan ataupun meminum obat." Neji memberikan penjelasan.

Sasuke makin memandang tak suka pada pria itu.

"Benarkah? Anda kekasihnya? Saya harap Anda lebih memperhatikan kesehatannya."

'Hei..Dokter bodoh. Kekasihnya itu aku. Bukan pria sialan itu' Inner Sasuke menggeram. Ia bersumpah akan menyuruh Karin menjaga jarak dari pria itu.

"_Hai'_." sahut Neji kalem.

"Bila dia sadar, segera berikan makanan. Ini resep obat dan vitamin yang harus dikonsumsi. Saya permisi." Dokter cantik itu memberikan secarik kertas. Baru saja Neji ingin menerimanya, Sasuke langsung mengambil kertas itu dari tangan sang dokter.

"Terimakasih, dokter. Jugo, kau antar dokter ke depan." Titah Sasuke.

"_Hai'_, Sasuke-_sama_."

"Hyuuga-_san_. Bukankah kau harus bekerja sekarang?"

"Ta-tapi. Uchiha-_sama_. Karin..."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap tajam sang pemuda Hyuuga.

"_Hai'_."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Karin mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya masih agak pusing. Ia bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Ia tengah menerka-nerka apa yang teradi padanya.

'Ah, Sasuke.' Batinnya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah meja sang Presdir.

Ia melihat Sasuke sedang terlihat memeriksa file-file yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sasuke mendatangi Karin dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya ke pipi gadis itu. Membuat Karin memerah malu.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Sasuke membantu Karin berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangannya.

"Jugo, suruh seseorang menyiapkan mobil dan ambil tas Karin di ruangannya. Kutunggu di lobi." Perintah Sasuke kepada sekertarisnya itu.

"_Hai'_."

Sasuke memegang pundak Karin sambil berjalan menuju lobi. Setiap karyawan yang melihatnya menjerit iri melihat Karin, atasan mereka dipapah oleh Presdir baru yang mereka puja. Karin bukan main malunya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Gadis itu baru sadar, tangan Sasuke sudah jauh lebih kekar dari yang dulu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu utama, mobil Sasuke sudah siap di luar. Setelah memastikan Karin memakai _seat belt_, mereka pun melaju meninggalkan Uchiha Resort.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa... Ma-maksudku, bukannya seharusnya kau pulang setahun lagi?" Tanya Karin terbata. Ia sangat gugup berada di samping Sasuke yang sudah menjadi pria tulen sekarang.

"Kau tidak suka aku pulang?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku—"

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja." Potong Sasuke.

"Ehm... Memangnya kau tahu sekarang aku tinggal dimana?" Tanya Karin.

"Makanya cepat beri tahu," ucap pria itu dingin membuat Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pun memberitahukan alamatnya kepada Sasuke.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup megah. Sasuke melihat gadis yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum, betapa ia sangat merindukan gadis ini.

"Hei. Bangunlah..."

"Ngg.. Sudah sampai?"

"Hn."

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Karin. Setelah memberikan kunci pada petugas parkir apartemen, ia memapah gadis itu sambil membawa tas putih milik Karin dan sebuah kantongan plastik.

"Lantai berapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepuluh."

"Nomor?"

"107."

"Hn."

Sesampainya di depan kamar apartemen Karin.

"_Password_-nya?"

"I-itu..."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Ehm.. _Pa-password_-nya..."

"Kau tidak ingin aku tahu _password_ apartemenmu?" Tanya Sasuke .

"Bu-bukan begitu." Entah mengapa gadis itu gugup hanya untuk sekedar memberitahukan kode akses ke apartemennya.

"Lalu?"

"Ehm... Du..."

"Cepat katakan!" suara Sasuke meninggi membuat Karin terkejut.

"Dua puluh tiga juli. _Password_-nya 2307."

Jawaban Karin membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

'Jadi _password_-nya tanggal ulang tahunku?' batin Sasuke senang.

Sasuke mengetikkan _password_ yang baru didengarnya itu. Mereka pun memasuki apartemen gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

"Di sana."

Sasuke membawa Karin ke kamar gadis itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Lalu meletakkan tas serta kantongan plastik tadi ke meja samping tempat tidur.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan memasak sesuatu."

"Ehmm."

Sasuke meninggalkan Karin dan menuju dapur. Ia membuka jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku. Pria Uchiha itu mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan dapur yang ada.

Ternyata si bungsu Uchiha ini memang sudah dewasa dan mandiri, eh?

**:**

**:**

**:**

Setengah jam berlalu, Sasuke kembali ke kamar kekasihnnya dengan membawa semangkuk bubur yang dicampur dengan sayur-sayuran.

"Karin... Bagunlah. Kau harus makan dan minum obat."

Bergumam sebentar, Karin membuka matanya.

"Kau memasak?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hn. Makanlah." Sasuke menyuapi Karin.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Sasuke."

"Hn. Sudahlah. Makan saja." Sasuke tetap bersikeras menyuapi kekasihnya itu. Karin mau tidak mau mematuhi perintah pria di depannya.

Setelah habis, Sasuke menyuruh Karin meminum obat. Karin tersenyum.

"Sasuke.. Kau ingat, dulu kau yang sakit, aku datang kerumahmu, aku yang menyuapimu dan menyuruhmu meminum obat. Sekarang malah kebalikannya."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar. Tapi ada yang kurang." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Karin.

"Anak baik." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut merah Karin.

Karin memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Karin." Sasuke balas memeluk erat Karin.

Tiba-tiba Karin melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Merindukanku tapi tadi kau malah mempermalukanku di depan seluruh karyawan, bahkan para bawahanku juga ada di sana!" cerocos Karin.

"Hei.."

"Seharusnya sebagai Presdir baru, kau memberikan kompensasi kepada karyawan yang terlambat. Ini kan hari pertamamu bekerja!" Karin melipat tangannya dan membuang mukanya, tidak ingin melihat Sasuke.

"Hei, dengarkan aku."

"Tidak mau." Ketus Karin.

Sasuke yang mulai kesal, memegang erat bahu Karin agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"Karin, dengarkan aku. Tadinya aku tidak berniat untuk memarahimu. Aku tahu kau hanya terlambat lima menit. Tapi setelah melihatmu dengan baju ketat dan rok yang hanya setengah paha, aku jadi emosi. Seluruh karyawan lelaki yang ada melihat ke arah tubuhmu."

"Kau marah hanya gara-gara itu? Sasuke, kau masih kekanakan."

"Aku tidak suka mereka melihat milikku dengan pandangan seperti tadi! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau semakin cantik sekarang?!" suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Eh?"

"Aku bahkan membenci fakta bahwa sampai sekarang mereka masih memikirkanmu."

Sekarang ganti Sasuke yang membuang muka seolah tidak ingin melihat Karin. Karin tersenyum. Sepertinya ia senang melihat Sasuke yang sedang cemburu.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku selalu bepenampilan seperti itu setiap hari loh."

"Apa? Jadi kau selalu memakai pakaian seperti tadi? Setiap hari?!" Sasuke mulai emosi. Ia menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"Umm." Karin dengan santainya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Karin, kau benar-ben—"

CUUP.

Sasuke tertegun. Karin mencium bibirnya. Hanya sekilas, kemudian Karin melepaskannya.

"Aku senang kau cemburu, Sasuke."

"Apa? Jadi kau mempermainkanku?"

"Umm. Dan kau ternyata masih payah. Percuma sudah di luar negeri selama tiga tahun."

_Payah?_

Sasuke merasa déjà vu. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

CUUP.

Ia memegang tengkuk Karin dan mencium bibirnya. Tidak terima dibilang payah, Sasuke melumat bibir merah gadis itu. Karin terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Lama mereka saling melepas rindu sampai tidak sadar bahwa kini Sasuke telah menindih Karin di tempat tidur. Sadar akan posisi mereka, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Ia masih menindih Karin.

"Kau ternyata sudah dewasa, Sasuke." ucap Karin.

"Hn. Dan aku tidak payah." Sasuke mengecup kening gadis itu kemudian kembali pada posisinya semula, duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau tidak kembali ke kantor? Ini hari pertamamu bekerja, tapi kau malah bolos. Kembalilah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Kau lupa posisiku? Aku presdirnya. Ingat itu."

"Huh. Masih narsis seperti dulu." Ejek Karin.

"Dan kau masih cerewet seperti dulu. Tidurlah."

Sasuke ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Karin. Gadis itu terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menemanimu, tentu saja." Jawab pria itu enteng.

"Tapi―"

"Bukannya dulu saat aku sakit, kau juga menemaniku seperti ini?"

"Saat itu kau memaksaku, bodoh."

"Saat ini aku juga memaksamu, Nona." Sasuke dengan santainya memeluk gadis di sampingnya.

"Dasar pemaksa."

"Hn. Terimakasih atas pujiannya."

**:**

**:**

**:**

"APA? Presdir baru itu mengantar Karin pulang?!" Seorang pria bermata perak menatap horror pria di depannya.

"Benar Hyuuga-_san_. Semua karyawan yang ada di lobi melihatnya."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi, Kotetsu."

"_Hai'_."

Hyuuga Neji terkejut mengetahui bahwa Presdir baru mereka mengantarkan Karin pulang. Ia baru saja ingin melihat Karin di ruangannya. Tapi salah seorang bawahannya mengatakan hal yang cukup mengejutkan untuk pria Hyuuga itu.

"Ada hubungan apa mereka sebenarnya?" gumam pria itu.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk."

"Ehm… Hyuuga-_san_. Anda sudah makan siang?"

"Tenten? Belum. Masih ada beberapa laporan yang harus kuselesaikan. Mungkin aku akan melewatkan waktu makan siang. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Gadis berambut coklat itu meletakkan sebuah _paper bag_ bertuliskan Sun CoffeShop.

"Anda tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang, Hyuuga-_san_. Saya permisi."

"Hn. Terimakasih, Tenten."

Neji membuka _paper bag_ yang diberikan Tenten. Ia melihat secangkir kopi dan roti.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Konoha University.

"Wah... Itu Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Dia sudah datang. Ayo kita datangi."

"Hatake-_sensei_!"

Segerombolan mahasiswi telihat mendatangi salah satu dosen mereka yang sedang berjalan dengan menenteng sebuah buku tebal. Dosen tersebut tidak terkejut lagi. Ini sudah biasa untuknya.

"_Sensei_! Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini? Aku cukup bingung dengan mata kuliah Statistik ini." Tanya atau lebih tepatnya rayu seorang mahasiswi cantik.

"Benar, _sensei_. Aku juga kurang mengerti. Kenapa _sensei_ tidak mengajar semester lima? Dosen kami sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa mengajar. Ajari kami ya _sensei..._?" Seorang mahasisiwi merayu Kakashi lagi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum terpaksa. "Bagaimana kalau besok saja. Aku harus cepat pulang hari ini."

"Yaaaah..." Sorakan kecewa terlontar dari para mahasiswi itu.

"Kalau begitu, terimalah ini, _sensei_." Seorang mahasiswi berambut hitam memberikan sebuah bungkusan kado.

"Aku juga. Terimalah ini, _sensei_."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga, _sensei_."

Akhirnya semua mahasiswi itu memberikan kepada Kakashi masing-maing sebuah kado. Kakashi yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya menerimanya.

Kakashi menatap sekantong plastik besar kado dari mahasiswinya yang kini ada di mobilnya. Saat ini ia telah berada di depan rumahnya yang cukup megah.

Dengan menghela nafas, ia membawa kado-kado itu.

"_Tadaima_.."

"_Okaerinasai_..."

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang menyambut kedatangan Kakashi. Senyumnya langsung hilang melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering mengumbar senyum di kampus! Para mahasiswi bodoh itu bisa salah paham."

"Aku tidak mengumbar senyum, Ino. Mereka sendiri yang datang dan memberikan ini semua. Jangan cemburu begitu."

"Aku hanya tidak suka bila suamiku digoda oleh mahasiswi genit itu." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berbalik ingin meninggakan Kakashi.

"Tapi aku suka bila melihat istriku cemberut karena cemburu seperti ini." Ucap Kakashi sambil memeluk Ino dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau. Sebelum kau berhenti marah padaku."

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kesal melihat mahasiswi yang suka menggodamu."

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

"Kakashi-_kun_!"

"Aku bercanda. Ayo. Aku mau mandi dulu lalu kita makan malam." Kakashi memeluk pinggang Ino sambil berjalan menuju kamar. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia berhenti dan berlutut menghadap perut Ino.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Ino-_chan_?"

"Dia baik dan sehat, Kakashi-_kun_."

"Hai, jagoan. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan di perut ibu?"

Ino tersenyum melihat suaminya itu.

**TBC**

**Udah chapter delapan ternyata... Duh. Si hantu koq sering muncul yah akhir-akhir ini...**

**Kaka-Ino nikah? Haha… Saya ga tahu. Si hantu ya nulisnya gitu.**

**Feedback please…**

**Yana Kim**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 9

What's Going on

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ya.. ia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dengan Karin dalam pelukannya. Tapi tunggu dulu... dimana gadis itu? Tangan Sasuke meraba-raba sisi kanannya. Kemudian membuka matanya. Ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya itu. Iapun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak kekamarmandi, kemudian keluar beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kemana dia? Bukannya dia masih sakit!" Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar. Ia dapat mencium aromamasakan dari arah dapur. Langsung saja pria itu mendapati kekasihnya sedang memasak didepan kompor. Karin sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya yang dilapisi apron. Gadis itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sasuke dengan santainya berdiri dipintu dapur sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Sasuke!" ucap Karin sambil meletakkan nasi goreng buatannya pada dua buah piring.

"Bukannya kau masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke masih pada posisinya.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Kau bisa lihatkan ?" Karin tersenyum meyakinkanSasuke.

"Duduklah, kita sarapan." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Hn."

Merekapun sarapan dalam diam. Selesai makan, Karin berdiri untuk mengambil piring dan mencucinya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meminum tehnya. Selesai mencuci piring dan peralatan masak lainnya, Karin membuka apronnya.

BRUUSH...! Sasuke langsung menyemburkan teh yang diminum begitu melihat Karin membuka apronnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat dua kancing teratas kemeja Karin yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada dibaliknya. Rona merah lantas saja bertengger pada pipi pemuda Uchiha itu. Karin yang tidak menyadarinya malah mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke dengan membawa sekotak tisu. Membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" Karin membersihkan tumpahan teh yang ada dimeja.

"Bajumu, bodoh!" Sasuke masih tidak mau melihat Karin.

"Bajuku kenap- Oh! Astaga !" Karin pun mengancingkan kemejanya dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Setelah merasa Karin telah memperbaiki pakaiannya, Sasuke kembali pada posisinya dan melihat Karin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejamu?"tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kancingnya terbuka, bodoh."

"Makanya jangan memakai pakaian ketat begitu!"

"Ini tidak ketat. Memang kancingnya saja yang terbuka sendiri." Karin membela diri .

"Ya, itu tidak ketat hanya saja terlalu pas dan sempit. Dan lihat rokmu itu, kau mau bilang itu bukannya terlalu pendek hanya saja kurang panjang begitu ?"

"Sasuke!"

"Ganti pakaianmu itu. Jangan lagi kau memakai pakaian yang seperti itu kekantor. Untung terbukanya disini dan hanya aku yang melihatnya. Bagaimana kala- Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Karin memukul kepalanya dengan kotak tisu ditangannya.

"Dasar mesum !" Karin pun beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Karin keluar dengan menggunakan kemeja ungu muda panjang tangan dengan renda dibagian dada. Gadis itu tidak mengganti rok hitamnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada kekasihnya.

"Bajunya sudah lumayan, tapi roknya masih terlalu pendek. Kau tidak menggantinya kan? Ingat hanya aku yang boleh melihat kaki indahmu itu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Sial! " Karin kembali kekamarnya dan kembali lagi dengan mengenakan stoking hitam tipis.

"Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar protesmu!"

"Aku tidak akan protes. Ini lebih baik."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku tidak punya pakaian pria disini."

"Aku sudah menelpon sekertarisku sebentar lagi dia akan mengantarnya."

"Dasar.!"

**:**

**:**

**:**

Sebulan sudah sejak kepulangan Sasuke. Ia memimpin Uchiha Resort dengan baik. Begitulah penilaian para karyawan terhadap Presdir baru mereka itu. Ia memang lebih tegas daripada Fugaku dan menekankan bahwa disiplin adalah yang paling utama. Tidak boleh ada karyawan yang terlambat datang ataupun terlambat kembali dari jam makan siang. Ketegasannya juga ia tujukan pada kekasihnya yang tidak boleh lagi terlalu mengumbar tubuhnya dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Akhirnya Karin memutuskan lebih sering memakai celana bahan daripada rok mininya.

Neji pun telah mengetahui perihal hubungan Karin dengan Sasuke. Karin sendirilah yang memberitahunya saat mereka makan siang bersama. Neji dengan setengah hati akhirnya merelakan Karin dengan Presdir mereka. Karin dengan senang hati memberikan Neji sebuah pelukan persahabatan saat pria itu memintanya. Yahhh, walaupun berakhir dengan Sasuke yang marah-marah.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Karin. Rencananya ia ingin mengajak gadis itu makan siang. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya mengangguk pada setiap karyawan yang menyapanya. Sesampainya didepan ruangan Karin, Sasuke membuka ruangan tersebut bermaksud mengejutkan kekasihnya itu. Namun saat pintu sedikit terbuka ia mendengar Karin seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon.

"Jadi sudah berapa bulan?"

"..."

"Delapan bulan? Wahh berarti tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ibu, Ino! Selamat ya pirang! Suamimu pasti sangat senang."

"..."

"Aku? Haha. Sasuke masih terlalu muda. Aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk menikahiku, Ino. Dia barusaja selesai kuliah dan baru bekerja disini selama sebulan. Aku tidak ingin membebaninya dengan tuntutan menikah."

"..."

"Hahaha. Biar saja , kurasa menikah diumur duapuluh delapan atau duapuluh sembilan tidak masalah. "

"..."

"Oke. Jaga kesehatanmu. Salam untuk suamimu ya..."

Sasuike dapat mendengar Karin meletakkan handhonenya dan ia melihat Karin seperti... tersenyum miris? Sasuke langsung saja memasuki ruangan kekasihnya itu. Karinyang tahu kalau Sasuke akan mengajaknya makan siang langsung berdiri dan membawa tasnya menuju Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan waja Sasuke. Seperti sedang meikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Karin.

GREEP

"Maafkan aku." Karin terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia heran dengan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menikahimu dengan cepat. Maafkan aku."

Karin menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Ino tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau masih muda, Sasuke."

"Aku berjanji akan segera menikahimu setelah bisa memimpin Uchiha resort dengan baik. Aku berjanji." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Karin.

"Aku tidak masalah. Kau mau mengajakku makan siang kan? Ayo."

"Hn."

Mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Karin.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Hari ini Sasuke diberitahu oleh sekertarisnya kalau ayahnya akan datang untuk melihat dan menilai hasil kerja Sasuke. Sasuke tentu saja tidak masalah. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa. Dan biarlah ayahnya yang menilai. Iapun ingin mebicarakan pada ayahnya tentang keinginannya untuk menikahi Karin meski kini ia baru berusia dua puluh tahun. Ia merasa sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab untuk Karin. Ia membayangnkan ia dan Karin akan menikah disebuah gereja dengan Karin yang menggunakan gaun putih. Namun angan-angannya terpaksa berhenti karena sebuah ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Terlihat sekertarsinya Jugo memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Katanya ia adalah teman anda dari Amerika. Namanya Mei Terumi."

'Mei Terumi? Ada apa dia kemari?' batin sang Uchiha muda.

"Apakan anda ingin menemuinya?"

"Hn. Suruh dia masuk keruanganku ."

"Hai. Sasuke-sama."

Setelah Jugo keluar, Sasuke memikirkan ada apa teman satu kampusnya dulu datang kemari? Setahu Sasuke ia kembali keJepang tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa. Hanya dosen dikampusnya sajalah yang tahu perihal kepulangannya.

Tak lama kemudian wanita berambut coklat masukdisertai Jugo.

"Kau boleh keluar Jugo."

"Hai."

Setelah sang sekertaris keluar, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya menuju wanita itu.

"Duduklah, Mei." Tanpa diduga oleh Sasuke wanita itu langsung menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Sasuke! Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kau pulang ke Jepang?" wanita itu menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sementara itu.

Karin menyambut kedatangan Fugaku dilobi. Ia pun langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari pria yangn sudah dianggapnya ayahnya tersebut.

"Apa kabar Jisan?" tanya Karin

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Kulihat kau makin berseri-seri sejak kepulangan anakku." Canda Fugaku.

"Ji-san!"

"Ayo, kita keruangan Sasuke."

"Hai' Ji-san."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke.

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Darimana kau tahu aku pulang ke Jepang, Mei? Setahuku hanya Sir Jhonson yang tahu."

"Aku datang kepartemenmu dan kau tidak ada disana. Aku tahu kau telah menyelesaikan kuliahmu lebih cepat dari kami. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau langsung pulang ke Jepang. Aku bertanya pada Sir Jhonson, ia tidak mau memberitahuku. Tapi setelah aku memberikan alasan yang sebenarnya, ia pun memberitahukan tentang kepulanganmu dan alamatmu"

"Alasan sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hamil. Anakmu."

"Ap—" / "APA? " Bukan suara Sasuke. Tapi suara Fugaku yang baru masuk bersama Karin dan Izumo.

Sasuke menatap horor Mei dan Ayahnya bergantian. Kemudian beralih pada Karin yang juga terlihat syok setengah mati. Karin tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Gadis berambut coklat itu bilang apa? Hamil? Anak Sasuke? Jantung Karin sepertinya berhenti melakukan kegiatannya untuk berdetak.

Air mata pun jatuh dan mengalir dipipi gadis berambut merah itu.

Hampir saja ia jatuh kalau tidak ada Izumo yang menahannya. Merasa mampu ia melepaskan pegangan Izumo padanya dan kembali menatap sendu apa yang ada didepannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Sasuke? APA MAKSUDNYA INI ?!" Fugaku berteriak marah pada anaknya.

"T-tou-san, aku juga tidak tahu. Mei, apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Anakku aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan spesial apapun denganmu. Ba-bagaimana mungkin..."

"Kau. Apa benar kau hamil anak Sasuke? Kau yakin anak yang ada dalam rahimmu adalah anak Sasuke?" Fugaku beralih pada Mei yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Benar tuan. Anak ini adalah anak Sasuke. Kami melakukannya pada saat ulang tahun teman kami, James sebulan lalu. Kau ingat Sasuke? Kau mabuk saat itu. "

"Aku memang mabuk ,tapi saat aku bangun paginya tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Aku masih lengkap dengan pakaianku dan kau tidak ada disana. "

"Pagi itu aku memakaikan kemabli pakaianmu dan pulang berharap bisa melupakannya tapi, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan hamil dan hiks hiks.." Wanita berambut coklat itu mulai menangis sesenggukan. Tidak seperti gadis berambut merah yang ada didekat pintu yang hanya menangs dalam kediamannya.

"Haaah." Fugaku menghela nafas tampak frustasi.

"Baiklah, karena kami adalah seorang Uchiha. Anakku, Sasuke, akan bertanggung jawab. "

"Tou-san.." Sasuke menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

Ceklek.

Pintu tertutup setelah seorang gadis berambut merah keluar dengan berurai air mata.

**TBC**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Koq ada Mizukage muncul!? Hahaha, saya juga ga tahu.**

**Chapter sembilan nih... Bisa ga yah selesai dichapter sepuluh nanti ?**

**Chapter ini spesial buat Lala-chan. Semoga suka ya ...**

**Review please...**

**Yana Kim**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**Daisuke, Nee-san!**

Disclaimer : Naruto cs punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Yana Kim

Warning: Chaptered, Abal-abal , AU, OOC, always typo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 10

What should I do

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin." Sasuke mencoba menyusul Karin.

"Tetap pada posisimu, Sasuke." Suara dingin mengintimidasi keluar dari mulut sang ayah.

"Tapi Tou-san—"

"Kubilang tetap pada posisimu."nada final dari ucapan sang ayah membuat Sasuke terdiam ditempat.

"Izumo. Bawa nona ini ke mansion Uchiha. Karena dia akan menjadi menantuku."titah Fugaku pada tangan kanannya itu.

"Hai'. Fugaku-sama. Mari nona."

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-sama." Ucap Mei Terumi namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Fugaku.

Tinggallah kedua lelaki bermarga Uchiha diruangan itu. Suasana diruangan itu menjadi dingin mencekam. Tidak ada yang ,mengeluarkan suara. Hening, hingga suara jarum jam dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"Tou—"

PLAAK!

Seketika Sasuke terdiam. Terlihat darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan ayahnya yang sangat kuat. Pipi pucatnya terlihat memerah akibat memar yang timbul. Ia sampai harus bergeser satu langkah kebelakang saking kuatnya.

"Kau. Sudah. Sangat. Mengecewakanku." Ucap Fugaku penuh penekanan pada setiapkata yang diucapkannya.

"Tou-san. Aku—"

"Karin. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku. Tapi kau menyakitinya. KAU MENYAKITI PUTRIKU!"

"Tou-san. Makanya aku harus mengejarnya. Aku harus—"

"Apa?! Kau mau menyakitinya lagi hah?!" Lagi-lagi Fugaku memotong ucapan anaknya. Sasuke terdiam. Menghela nafas panjang sekali, kemudian pria paruh baya itu berkata lagi.

"Aku datang hari ini untuk melihat kinerjamu. Apakah kau sudah bisa mengurus Uchiha Resort dengan baik. Apakah kuliahmu di Amerika sia-sia atau tidak."

"Tou-san—"

"Aku bertanya padamu. Bertanya pada seorang direktur Uchiha Resort ditempat ini. Menghadapai situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menatap ayahnya yang juga menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Sasuke." Suara Uchiha besar itu sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

"A-aku. Aku akan mengejar Karin dan menjelaskan semuanya." Jawab Sasuke. Tentusaja Fugaku tahu bahwa Sasuke ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Itu jawabanmu? Kalau begitu kau belum pantas menjadi direktur Uchiha Resort apalagi harus menjadi seorang suami. Aku kasihan pada Karin yang sudah setia menunggumu selama tiga tahun."

"A-apa maksud Tou-san?"

"Jangan temui Karin untuk saat ini. Bertemu denganmu akan menambah rasa sakit dihatinya. Aku yakin kau pun tidak tahu apa yang harus kau jelaskan padanya." Kemudian Fugaku tersenyum meremehkan bercampur kecewa sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Atau sebaiknya kau urus pernikahanmu dengan gadis berambut coklat itu." Fugaku pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat itu menjatuhkan lututnya sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Seorang gadis berambut merah memasuki apartemennya masih dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir. Sesampainya dikamarnya, Karin—gadis berambut merah itu— mendudukkan dirinya di meja rias yanga da disana.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aaaargh!" Karin menjatuhkan semua benda yang ada dimeja riasnya dengan satu gerakan penuh kekesalan. Bunyi pecahan yang sepertinya botol parfum kaca dan benda lainnya terdengar dari ruangan yang didominasi warna krem itu.

Kemudian Karin menangis lagi. Kalau tadi dikantor dan sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menangis dalam diam, kali ini ia meraung dan berteriak dengan keras mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk dalam benak gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu. Jelas saja. Gadis mana yang tidak akan kecewa bila menghadapai situasi yang sama dengannya. Kekasihnya menghamili wanita lain? Karin merasa penantiannya selama tiga tahun tanpa selingkuh tidak ada gunanya. Hei, kalau boleh sombong, bukan hanya satu dua pria yang mendekatinya selama ia menunggu Sasuke. Fugaku sendiri tahu itu. Bahkan saat wisuda dulu ada tiga orang mahasiswa yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Karin tepat didepan Fugaku. Sekali lagi, tepat didepan Fugaku. Mereka menyangka Fugaku adalah ayah Karin sehingga mereka bahkan meminta izin pada Fugaku untuk 'menembak' Karin.

Karin yang mencintai Sasuke tentu saja menolak para pria itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Bukan karena Sasuke lebih tampan ataupun lebih kaya dari mereka. Ketiga pemuda itu bukanlah mahasiswa biasa. Ada Aburame Shino, anak seorang perdana menteri Konoha. Inuzuka Kiba anak pengusaha elektronik terbesar diJepang. Bahkan teman satu kelompoknya saat PKL dan bimbingan skripsi Akasuna Sasori yang merupakan anak pemilik Rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang juga mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai lupakan Hyuuga Neji yang manis dan super perhatian padanya. Ia menolak para pria itu murni karena ia mencintai Sasuke.

Tapi apa? Tiga tahun menunggu inikah yang didapatnya? Ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh. Ia memang curiga bahwa Sasuke pasti mempunyai kekasih diluar negri sana. Wanita berambut coklat tadi adalah wanita cantik yang membuat Karin merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding wanita itu. Bahkan Fugaku tidak menolak kehadiran wanita itu. Wanita yang sedang mengandung cucunya itu. Ya, cucunya, anak Sasuke.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Karin saat ini. Menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, Karin mengambil kursi meja riasnya dan meletakkannya didekat lemari. Naik keatas kursi itu, Karin mengambil koper berwarna ungu muda dari atas lemari. Ia meletakkan koper kosong itu dan membukanya. Karin membuka lemari dan mengambil baju-bajunya dengan menjejalkannya kedalam koper itu. Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini. Yang terlintas dibenaknya kini ialah pergi. Pergi menjauh dari kehidupan para Uchiha yang sudah memporakporandakan hati dan pikirannya. Karin teringat perkataan Fugaku yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha. Tapi sepertinya pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayahnya itu sudah mendapatkan menantunya yang sebenarnya. Fugaku tidak salah, Karin tahu itu. Ia hanya mencoba bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dilakukan oleh anak semata wayangnya.

Setelah selesai, Karin menutup kembali kopernya dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Dengan penampilan acak-acakan—rambut yang sejak tadi diacaknya karena kesal dan mata bengkak— gadis berambut merah itu keluar dari apartemennya. Sesampainya didepan apartemen, Karin menghiraukan pandangan heran dari para petugas apartemen dan setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Karin mencegat sebuah taksi, Karin masuk kedalam taksi sementara sang supir memasukkan koper gadis itu kedalam bagasi. Setelah supir itu masuk dan mengambil tempatnya, Karin mengucapkan tempat tujuannya.

"Tolong ke Bandara."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Fugaku sedang berada disalah satu kamar dihotelnya. Pria itu duduk disofa sambil memijat pelipisnya. Kegiatannya terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuklah." Serunya.

"Fugaku-sama. Anda tidak pulang ke mansion Uchiha?" Tanya Izumo.

"Aku menginap disini saja. Kau sudah mengantar wanita itu?"

"Sudah, Fugaku-sama."

"Setelah ini, kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya kan?"

"Hai'. Saya akan berangkat malam ini, Fugaku-sama. Saya sudah memesan tiket."

"Hn. Kupercayakan padamu, Izumo."

"Hai'." Tiba-tiba handphone Izumo berbunyi. Pria itu mengangkat handphonenya setelah menerima anggukan kepala mengizinkan dari majikannya.

"Aku mengerti. Coba cari di Bandara." Kata Izumo menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan seseorang ditelpon.

"Fugaku-sama. Uzumaki Karin pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Petugas apartemen bilang dia melihat Karin menangis sambil membawa sebuah koper."

"APA?!"

Sementara itu dimansion Uchiha seorang wanita berambut coklat berdiri di balkon kamarnya ambil memegang wine ditangannya.

Wanita itu menyeringai. "Ternyata tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Para Uchiha bodoh."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Istirahat Ino dan Kakashi terganggu karena mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Kedua suami istri itu bangun dan bersama-sama keluar untuk melihat siapa yang menekan bel tengah malam begini.

"Sudah kubilang kau dikamar saja. Kau itu keras kepala sekali sih." Kakashi menggerutu sambil memegang tangan Ino menuruni tangga.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Kakashi. Aku merasa harus ikut." Ucapan Ino membuat Kakashi menghela nafas.

Ceklek.

Betapa terkejutnya Ino melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu. Sahabat terbaiknya berdiri dengan penampilan yang sangat bukan Karin. Mata bengkak dengan rambut acak-acakan serta wajah yang pucat bukan main. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja tipis dan rok span pendek ditengah malam. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

"K-KARIN!?"

"I-ino, Kakashi-sensei. Maaf mengganggu kal—" BRUUK.

Ino menjerit melihat Karin yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Kakashi tidak sempat menangkapnya. Kemudian Kakashi mengangkat Karin dan membawanya kekamar tamu sesuai dengan instruksi istrinya. Ino ingin mengambil kain dan air hangat untuk mengompres Karin, namun Kakakshi mencegahnya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan istrinya yang tengah hamil besar berjalan panik dan terburu-buru kedapur.

"Aku saja yang ambil."

"Terimakasih, Kakashi-kun."

"Hn."

Kakashi pun ,meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Karin?" bisik Ino sambil mengelus kepala Karin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi datang dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan selembar handuk kecil. Ino menerimanya dan langsung membasahi handuk tersebut,

"Aku tunggu diluar." Kata Kakashi merasa dirinya tidak harus berada diruangan itu.

"Umm." Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wanita Yamanaka yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Hatake itu mengompres tubuh panas sahabatnya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menggantikan bajumu, Karin. Keadaanku tidak memungkinkan." Gumam Ino sambil menyelimuti tubuh Karin kemudian istri Kakashi itu meninggalkan Karin untuk menemui suaminya.

Kakashi terlihat duduk diruang tamu dengan dua gelas teh dimeja. Sepertinya suaminya itu membuat teh selama Ino ada dikamar tamu tadi. Ino langsung mengambil tempat disamping Kakashi.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kakashi .

"Umm. Dia sepertinya demam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Setahuku dia sudah hidup bahagia bersama kekasihnya diTokyo. Apa terjadi sesuaru dengan mereka ya? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakashi-kun."

"Mungkin saja, kurasa masalah itu sangat besar hingga membuat Karin harus yah bisa dikatakan 'lari' ke Konoha." Tanggap Kakashi kemdian menarik sang istri kepelukannya.

"Kuharap Karin bisa menghadapi apapun masalahnya " Ino membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

"Besok kita tanyakan saja detailnya. Tapi kurasa kau saja yang menanyakannya."

"Kau benar."

"Ayo kita kembali kekamar."

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, Kakashi-kun."

"Kau harus tidur, sayang. Tidak baik untuk anak kita."

Perkataan Kakashi membuat Ino menghela nafas. Ia memang harus ekstra istirahat mengingat kandungannya yang sudah delapan bulan.

"Baiklah."

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri melakukan sesuatu." Kakashi berpamitan pada istri tercintanya sebelum berangkat kekampus untuk mengajar.

"Aku mengerti. Hati-hati dijalan. "

"Hn. Salam untuk Karin." Kakashi mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas.

"Umm."

Setelah mengantarkan sang suami berangkat kerja, Ino menuju kekamar tamu untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

Tok tok tok.

"Karin. Aku masuk yah." Namun tidak ada jawaban. Berpikir sejenak, Ino membuka pintu kamar tamu tersebut. Ia melihat Karin sudah bangun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ino berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Karin. Istri Hatake Kakashi itu memegang bahu Karin. Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan menata Ino.

"Ceritakan padaku…" ujar wanita itu lembut. Air mata Karin kembali menetes. Ino kemudian memeluk Karin erat seolah memberikan kekuatan. Limabelas menit Ino membiarkan sahabat merahnya itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Kemudian Karin menceritakan apa yang dialaminya di Tokyo. Ino hanya mendengarkan sampai Karin selesai bercerita.

"Bila aku pulang ke apartemenku, Sasuke pasti akan mencariku. Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya Ino. Makanya aku datang kemari. Maaf karena merepotkan kalian."

Ino mengelus bahu sahabat merahnya. "Kakashi bilang dia tidak apa-apa bila kau menginap disini. Tinggal selamanya disini juga tidak apa-apa. "

"Benarkah Ino?"

"Umm. Suamiku itu orang yang baik tahu." Perkataan Ino membuat Karin tersenyum.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkannya pirang."

"Kau juga akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Entah itu Uchiha bodoh itu atau siapapun."

"Terimakasih, Ino. "

"Sekarang mandilah. Aku menunggumu dimeja makan."

"Umm."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menatap nanar apa yang ada didepannya. Saat ini ia berada dikamar apartemen mewah Karin. Meja rias yang berantakan serta lemari baju yang terbuka dengan pakaian yang berserakan. Ayahnya sudah memberitahu padanya bahwa Karin sudah pergi. Tapi seolah tidak mempercayai ayahnya, Sasuke memastikannya sendiri. Namun ternyata ayahnya benar. Karin tidak ada diapartemennya, Karin sudah pergi.

Sasuke menjatuhkan lututnya. Memegang dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Air matanya jatuh. Terakhir kali ia ingat bahwa ia menangis ialah ketika pergi meninggalkan Karin. Namun sekarang ia menangis karena Karinlah yang meninggalkannya.

"Karin…" ucap pemuda itu ditengah tangisannya.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**TBC**

**PENDEEEEEK BANGET CERITANYA…**

**Sasuke! Tamparan papa sakit ga?**

**Aduh, si ayam kasian banget. Koq dia menderita banget ya dichapter ini? Eneng Karin juga sih…  
Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi ya?**

**Bakal diusahain update cepat…**

**Thanks for reviews..**

**Ditunggu reviewnya….**

**Yana Kim.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DAISUKE NEE-SAN!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Chapter 11

Waiting for You, again?

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Dia disini kan?"

Sasuke berdiri didepan apartemen Hyuuga Neji. Ia menanyakan perihal keberadaan Karin. Neji yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu saja heran melihat kedatangan atasannya itu.

"Siapa yang anda maksud, Uchiha-sama?" tanya pria berambut coklat itu.

"Karin. Aku yakin dia disini. Cepat kau panggil dia atau aku akan memaksa masuk."

"Uchiha-sama. Saya baru tiba dari Kobe, kampung halaman saya satu jam yang lalu. Saya rasa anda tahu kalau saya mengambil cuti selama satu minggu. Karin tidak ada disini."

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Ia memang tahu kalau Neji mengambil cuti selama seminggu untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya. Menghela nafas frustasi, Sasuke beranjak dari hadapan pemuda itu. Baru beberapa langkah , ia mendengar pemuda Hyuuga itu memanggil namanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke hanya menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi kalau sampai aku melihat gadis yang kucintai terluka. Aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Neji. Tidak ada lagi panggilan hormat untuk atasannya itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tidak berkomentar apapun, ia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan gedung apartemen itu.

Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya setelah memasuki mobil. Ini merupakan hari kedua semenjak kepergian Karin. Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya karena memikirkan gadis itu. Ia sudah mencari disegala tempat di Tokyo yang kemungkinan dikunjungi gadis itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Menghubungi ponselnya pun tidak ada gunanya karena selalu tidak aktif. Barangkali gadis itu telah mengganti nomornya. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dibangku mobilnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia tersentak mengingat sesuatu.

"Konoha.." gumamnya. Ya, ia harus segera ke Konoha. Gadis itu pasti disana. Baru saja ia akan menjalankan mobilnya, handphone disaku jasnya bergetar. Ayahnya yang sudah mendiamkannya selama dua hari menelpon.

"Ya, Tou-san…"

"Datang sekarang ke Kantor dan selesaikan pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan ini. "

"Tou-san, akau tahu Karin dimana. Aku harus segera mencarinya."

"Jangan kekanakan. Kau punya tanggung jawab disini. Sekalipun kau tahu Karin dimana, aku yakin dia tidak akan mau menemuimu."

"Tapi Tou-san—"

"Datang sekarang atau aku akan menyeretmu dan menikahkan mu dengan Mei Terumi saat itu juga." Setelah mengatakan kalimat ancamannya, Fugaku langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya menuju Uchiha Resort. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke melihat ayahnya sudah duduk disofa yang ada diruangannya.

"Tou-san. "

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua berkasmu. Pulanglah ke mansion Uchiha, temani wanita itu. Aku tahu dua hari ini kau tinggal diapartemen Karin. "

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan ayahnya. Memang dua hari ini ia tidak pulang kemansion, melainkan keapartemen Karin.

"Tou-san." Panggilnya. Namun ayahnya tidak menyahut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku, aku sudah mengecewakanmu."

"Hn. Pulanglah. Aku tahu kau lelah karena mencari Karin. Pekerjaanmu, biar aku yang mengambil alih sementara."

"Terimakasih, Tousan."

Sasukepun meninggalkan ruangannya. Fugaku menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

Drrt drrrt.

Fugaku mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar dimeja.

"Hn. Bagaimana?"

"…."

"Sudah kuduga. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"…"

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Izumo." Fugaku memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan meletakkan kembali handphonennya dimeja. Pria paruh baya itu menyeringai.

"Kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya karena sudah berani menipu Uchiha." Gumam Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, kau darimana saja? Aku merindukanmu tahu. " Mei Terumi bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke . Wanita itu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dipintu masuk mansion.

"Hn. Aku banyak kerjaan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sahut Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya disofa.

"Aku dan anak kita baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kemarin Fugaku-tousan mengirimkan ini." Wanita itu menunjukkan tiga buah katalog. Covernya menggambarkan dua orang mempelai pengantin.

"Tou-san berpesan melalui Jugo-san bahwa kita sudah bisa memilih mulai dari gaun, cincin dan konsep pesta pernikahan kita berdasarkan katalog ini."

Sasuke menghela nafas, 'Apa Tou-san benar-benar ingin aku menikah dengan Mei?' batinnya.

"Mei, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Ah, baiklah. Kita bisa membicarakannya malam ini. Kau istirahat saja."

"Hn." Sasuke meninggalkan Mei dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, Sasuke." Ucap wanita itu menyeringai licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin sedang memasak untuk makan malam bersama Ino. Sebenarnya Karin menyuruh Ino untuk istirahat saja. Namun sahabat pirangnya itu memang keras kepala. Ia bersikeras untuk ikut memasak. Akhirnya Karin memilih mengalah dan membiarkan Ino membantunya.

"Bagaimana rasanya hamil?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Mereka telah selesai memasak. Tinggal menunggu sup ayamnya matang saja.

"Bagaimana ya. Karena ini pertama kalinya, aku agak sedikit gugup dan takut. Tapi yang lebih dominan adalah rasa senang karena akan segera mempunya seorang anak. Apa lagi melihat ekspresi Kakashi saat tahu aku hamil. Dia sangat senang dan bersemangat." Ino mengingat saat pertama kali ia tahu bahwa ia hamil. Karin tersenyum, tentu saja ia turut bahagia.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?" Ino mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan Karin.

"Umm. Anak kami laki-laki. Aku senang sekali. Kau tahu, aku berharap kalau kau menikah nanti, kau akan mempunyai seorang anak perempuan dan kita akan menjodohkan anak kita. Kyaa~~ itu akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Hahaha. Aku juga berharap begitu."

Ting nong.

"Kakashi sudah pulang. Aku menyambutnya dulu."

"Ino, jalan pelan-pelan." Karin menasehati sahabatnya yang terlalu bersemangat itu. Karin berjalan ke arah kompor untuk melihat sup yang sepertinya sudah matang. Tak lama kemudian Ino datang bersama Kakashi.

"Tadaima, Karin. "

"Okaerinasai, Kakashi-nii."

Ya, Karin memanggil Kakashi dengan panggilan nii-san karena pria itu yang menyuruhnya. Pria perak itu bilang kalau dia bukan lagi dosennya dan karena Karin merupakan sahabat sehidup semati istrinya maka otomatis mereka sudah menjadi saudara. Kakashi juga bilang kalau mendiang ibunya adalah wanita berambut merah, jadi ia merasa Karin sangat cocok untuk menjadi adiknya. Karin tentu saja senang, diterima menumpang dirumah ini saja ia sudah senang, apalagi dijadikan adik angkat oleh Kakashi.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kalian para ladies, tunggu aku ya." Kakashi beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Ino.

"Hai'.." sahut kedua wanita itu bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga." Fugaku menyambut kedatangan orang kepercayaannya di bandara.

"Maafkan saya, Fugaku-sama. Saya membawa seseorang yang akan membantu kita. Terimakasih karena sudah repot-repot menjemput saya."

"Tidak masalah. Kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat."

"Hai'. Perkenalkan, dia adalah orang yang akan membantu kita, Fugaku-sama. Dia adalah teman Sasuke-sama."

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Fugaku. Ayah Sasuke."

"Saya Otsutsuki Toneri."

"Mohon bantuannya."

"Hai', tapi saya punya satu permintaan, Uchiha-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mei Terumi sedang duduk santai diruang TV saat didengarnya suara mesin mobil. Ia mengintip dari jendela dilihatnya Fugaku turun dari mobil disertai Izumo yang Mei ketahui adalah tangan kanan sicalon mertua. Dengan wajah penuh senyum ia menyambut kedatangan Uchiha besar itu.

"Okaerinasai, Tou-san."

"Aaa. Tadaima. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan anakmu?" tanya Fugaku .

"Kami baik-baik saja, Tou-san." Senyum manis masih terkembang diwajah wanita cantik itu.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin bertanya tentang konsep pernikahan kalian. Apa kalian sudah mendiskusikannya?" Fugaku mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun bilang aku saja yang mengatur semuanya. Sebentar ya Tou-san." Mei meninggalkan Fugaku, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali membawa tiga buah katalog yang beberapa hari lalu ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Wanita itu membuka catalog itu satu persatu.

"Untuk cincinnya, aku pilih yang ini. Gaunnya yang ini. Konsepnya aku memilih garden party saja. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tousan?" tanya waniita itu antusias.

"Aku suka. Kau sangat pandai memilih. "

"Terimakasih, Tou-san. Kalau boleh tahu, kapan kami akan menikah?"

"Secepatnya. Ah , sebaiknya aku memanggilkan pengantin prianya."

"Sasuke-kun juga pulang? Aku tidak mendengar suara mobilnya."

"Aku tidak bilang Sasuke pulang. Aku bilang akan memanggil pengantin prianya. "

"Ma-maksud Tou-san?" Entah mengapa Mei merasakan perkataan dan aura Fugaku berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam.

"Atau akan lebih mudah dimengerti bila kukatakan… Ayah dari anak yang kau kandung."

"A-ayah dari anak ini? Tentu saja itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke adalah ayah dari anak ini. A-apa maksud Tou-san?"

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Masuklah." Mei melihat kearah pintu utama. Matanya hampir saja keluar melihat siapa yang datang. Izumo datang bersama pria berambut putih yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Mei. "

"Si-siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Kalau kau tidak mengenalnya, tidak mungkin kau terkejut melihat kedatangannya." Izumo mulai berbicara.

Tap tap tap.

"Tou-san ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menelpon dan menyuruhku pul— Toneri?" Belum lagi hilang keterkejutannya melihat pria berambut putih itu, Mei kembali dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Toneri, kau disini?" tanya Sasuke pada temannya itu.

"Ya, Aku ingin memperjelas semuanya. Maaf bila kedatanganku terlambat, Sasuke."

"Memperjelas apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Pergi kau! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" Mei berteriak sambil berusaha mendorong Toneri namun ditahan oleh Izumo.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya, Toneri-san." Ujar Fugaku.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya… anak yang dikandung oleh Mei… adalah anakku." Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan temannya.

"A-apa?"

"Sa-sasuke, itu tidak adalah anakmu! Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia berbohong! Pergi kau dasar pembohong!"

"Kaulah yang pembohong !" Fugaku mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Mei, dengarkan aku. Kumohon, hentikan semua kebohonganmu ini. Bayi yang ada didalam perutmu adalah anakku dan kau jelas tahu itu. Ikutlah denganku, kita kembali ke Amerika." Tatapan pria itu terlihat sendu.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau disini. Aku hanya mau bersama Sasuke. " wanita itu bersikeras. Sasuke terdiam, ia terlalu syok dengan semua ini.

"Kau telah membohongi kami, Terumi-san. Aku bisa saja menyeretmu kepenjara saat ini juga.." Fugaku mengancam.

"Jangan, jangan penjarakan aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Kau harus tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. " Mei menarik-narik lengan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Mei." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Mei yang ada dilengannya.

"Pergi dari sini atau aku akan memanggil polisi. Aku sudah sangat ingin menjebloskanmu kepenjara. Tapi pria bernama Toneri ini memohon padaku supaya tidak melaporkanmu kepolisi." Ancam Fugaku. Entah mungkin sudah diperintah, seorang pelayan datang membawa koper baju milik Mei menuruni tangga.

Mei hanya bisa diam dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Wanita hamil itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Toneri mendatangi wanita itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah pria yang kau harapkan. Tapi kumohon, ikutlah denganku. Aku mencintaimu Mei. Dan anak itu adalah anakku, anak kita. "

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berurai airmata. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendatang mereka. Pemuda Uchiha itu menarik Mei kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan selamanya, kalian berdua adalah temanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino sedang membaca buku diruang keluarga saat didengarnya bel berbunyi. Wanita Hatake itu langsung menuju pintu masuk untuk menyambut tamunya. Ya, ia yakin itu bukan Karin ataupun suaminya. Ini masih jam dua siang. Kakashi biasanya pulang sekitar jam lima dan Karin bilang akan pulang sekitar jam empat. Sahabatnya itu sedang mengikuti interview disalah satu perusahaan yang memanggilnya. Ia memang sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran diperusahaan yang ada di Konoha. Dan kebetulan kemarin ia mendapat panggilan dari salah satunya. Perut besar Ino membuat jalannya sedikit lambat. Ia merasa harus meminta maaf kepada sang tamu karena lama membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Ino sedikit syok melihat tamu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat siang, Yamanaka-san."

"A-ah ya. Selamat siang Uchiha-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin sedang menatap bosan lukisan dengan pola rumit didepannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada diruang tunggu. Ia memang mendapat panggilan untuk interview dari Key Corp. Pihak perusahaan mengatakan interview dimulai pukul satu siang. Dan ini sudah jam tiga sore. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu, namun belum ada yang memanggilnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh, bukannya biasanya perusahaan akan memanggil beberapa orang untuk interview? Tapi sejak tadi hanya dirinya seorang diri yang menunggu diruang tunggu. Apakah hanya dia seorang yang mengajukan surat lamaran? Gadis berambut merah itu kembali mengecek penampilannya. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan scarf motif polkadot dan rok hitam sekitar lima senti diatas lutut. 'Masih rapi' batinnya. Sesekali ia memperbaiki letak scarfnya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut coklat kopi yang disanggul rapi masuk keruang tunggu.

"Uzumaki-san. Mari ikuti saya."

"Hai'." Karin pun mengikuti wanita itu. Ia cukup terheran ketika mereka sampai diruang direktur. Wanita berambut coklat itu membukakan pintu untuk Karin dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

"Direktur sudah menunggu anda."

"Direktur?"

"Benar. Silahkan masuk."

Mau tak mau, gadis berambut merah itu memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam itu.

"Kau sudah datang? "

"Ka-kau?" Karin tersentak kaget melihat siapa yang didepannya. Pria tampan yang pernah mendekatinya atau lebih tepatnya 'menembak'nya dulu.

"Lama tak berjumpa Karin." Pria itu tersenyum tulus pada Karin.

"Y-ya. Lama tak berjumpa, Kiba-san."

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Aku baru selesai meeting. Duduklah." Karin menuruti Kiba untuk duduk didepannya.

"Apakah anda yang akan menginterview saya Kiba-san?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak perlu melakukannya. "

"Maksud anda?"

"Ayolah Karin, jangan terlalu formal padaku. Kita ini kan teman lama."

"Baiklah, apa maksudmu Kiba? Kenapa aku tidak diinterview?"

"Kau sudah diterima. Mulai besok, kau akan bekera sebagai sekertarisku. "

"Be-benarkah?"

" Kau tidak percaya?"

"Yaaah. Aku jelas mencium ada bau nepotisme disini. Tapi walau bagaimanapun terimakasih. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik."

"Ya dan aku juga akan bekerja keras mendapatkan hatimu."

"Kiba jangan mulai."

"Hahaha. Mohon kerjasamanya, Uzumaki-san." Kiba mengulurkan tangannya.

Karin tersenyum. "Hai'." Karin balas menjabat tangan calon bosnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin sedang ada interview hari ini. Mungkin akan pulang sekitar jam empat, Uchiha-san." Ino menjawab ketika sang tamu menanyakan keberadaan sahabatnya.

"Aa. Apakah aku bisa menunggunya disini Yamanaka-san?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan diminum tehnya sebelum dingin."

"Ya, terimakasih. Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Kau bisa memanggilku jii-san seperti Karin. " Fugaku mengambil teh yang telah disediakan Ino dan meminumnya.

"Hai. Kalau begitu anda juga tidak usah formal kepadaku. Panggil Ino saja."

"Apa Karin menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi di Tokyo?" tanya Fugaku sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya.

"Ya. Dan dia terlihat sangat terpukul. Sebenarnya aku berharap dia tidak lagi berurusan dengan Sasuke." Sahut Ino. Ia memang agak kesal dengan pemuda itu.

"Semua hanya salah paham. Wanita itu berbohong. Sasuke tidak pernah menghamilinya." Perkataan Fugaku membuat Ino terkejut,

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya. Untuk itu aku datang kemari. "

"Kenapa bukan Sasuke yang dat— AAKKH! "perkataan Ino terpotong karena ia merasakan sakita diperutnya. Fugaku sontak panik dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" Fugaku menghampiri Ino yang memegangi perutnya..

"Perutku! Perutku sakit. Akh! " Fugaku mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Izumo yang ada diluar. Tak sampai satu menit, Izumo datang.

"Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan, Fugaku-sama."

"Aku tahu. Kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit." Fugaku tentu saja paham, sudah dua kali ia mengalami situasi seperti ini. Dia menyandarkan Ino pada sofa.

"Akh! Sakit sekali! "

"Tenanglah Ino. Kau harus tenang. Tarik nafasmu pelan-pelan. Boleh aku tahu dimana kau simpan perlengkapan bayimu?"

"Di akh..kamar lantai dua. Aku sudah mengemasnya dalam sebuah tas berwarna biru. Huuuuft." Ino berusaha menarik nafas sesuai instruksi Fugaku. Izumo langsung bergegas mengambil tas biru yang dimaksud Ino.

"Jii-san. Tolong hubungi suamiku." Ino menunjuk handphonenya yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Aku mengerti." Fugaku mengambil handphone tersebut dan menekan tombol satu. Ia yakin itu adalah nomor suami Ino. Dan benar saja nama Kashi-kun terpampang dilayar itu.

'Ya, In—"

"Istrimu akan segera melahirkan. Kita bertemu di RS Konoha."

'H-hai'

Izumo datang menuruni tangga dengan membawa tas biru yang dimaksud Ino. Mereka pun langsung menuju RS Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut perak terlihat terburu-buru dikoridor RS Konoha. Peluh terlihat mengalir dikeningnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang tadi menghubunginya menggunakan handphone Ino, yang pasti orang itu bilang bahwa Ino akan segera melahirkan. Ia menjadi panik luar biasa. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk menjadi seorang ayah sehingga ia gugup bukan main. Setelah menanyakan pada perawat dimana ruang bersalin istrinya, Kakashi langsung bergegas menuju ruang bersalin istrinya itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kakashi melihat orang yang dikenalnya duduk dikursi yang ada didepan ruang bersalin. Apakah pria itu yang menghubunginya.

"Jii-san." Panggilnya.

"Kakashi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Ah! Kau suami Ino?!"

"Hai. Apa Jii-san yang membawa Ino kemari?"

"Ya. Aku datang kerumahmu untuk menemui Karin."

"Arigatou." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn. Aku senang kau tidak lagi bersama wanita itu."

"Aku sudah lama meninggalkannya Jii-san. "

Ceklek!

Seorang dokter wanita keluar bersama dua orang perawat.

"Tuan Hatake?"

"Ya, saya dokter." Kegugupan Kakashi kembali begitu berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

"Selamat. Putra anda lahir dengan selamat. " Kakashi menghela nafas lega.

"Terimakasih, Dokter. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Anda bisa masuk, istri anda pasti sudah menunggu."

"Hai'. Ayo, jii-san."

"Tidak. Aku langsung pergi saja. Selamat untuk kelahiran putramu. Aku masih harus menemui Karin. Bisa kau berikan nomor handphonenya yang sekarang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Karin. Kurasa dia akan datang sebentar lagi. "

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu disini saja."

"Hai'. Sekali lagi terimakasih jii-san. Kalau jii-san tidak ada tadi aku—"

"Sudahlah. Istrimu menunggu.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan meninggalkan Fugaku dan memasuki ruang bersalin istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya diruangannya seperti biasa. Sudah seminggu sejak insiden terungkapnya kebohongan dari Mei Terumi dan sudah tiga minggu sejak kepergian Karin. Masalah salah paham memang sudah selesai. Tapi ia tidak bisa langsung mencari keberadaan Karin. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Tousannya yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan yang membuat Sasuke harus mendapat hukuman. Hukuman apa dan seperti apa?

Flashback on.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Tou-san?"

Sasuke bertanya pada ayahnya setelah Mei dan Toneri meninggalkan mansion Uchiha.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bertanya padamu tentang apa yang kau lakukan saat menghadapi situasi seperti kemarin?"

"Hai'. "

"Jawabanmu sangat mengecewakanku. Yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah menyelidiki apakah wanita itu berbohong atau tidak. Bukannya malah menemui Karin dan menjelaskan semuanya." Terang sang ayah.

"Maafkan aku, To-san. Aku memang masih kekanakan dan belum pantas memimpin Uchiha Resort." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, karena itu kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya."

"Hukuman? Apa maksud Tou-san?" Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Karin. Aku tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Aku juga tahu Tou-san. Saat ini Karin ada di—"

"Kalau maksudmu Konoha, dia tidak ada disana. Dia tidak mungkin pergi ketempat yang pasti akan kau ketahui. " Fugaku memotong ucapan ayahnya.

"A-apa? Kalau begitu beritahu aku Tou-san. Aku harus segera menemuinya."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Karena…" mengambil jeda beberapa detik, Fugaku melanjutkan perkataannya. " itu adalah hukumanmu."

"Maksud Tou-san?"

"Dalam dua tahun ini. Kau harus bekerja keras sebagai pemimpin Uchiha Resort yang sebenarnya. Hilangkan sifat kekanakan itu dan tingkatkan kinerjamu. Buktikan kau pantas menjadi pemimpin . Kalau kau berhasil saat itu juga aku akan membawa Karin untukmu." Terang sang Uchiha besar.

"Tapi Tou-san…"

"Kurasa kau tahu kesalahanmu dan ini adalah hukuman yang pantas."

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Dan setelah ayahnya pergi, ia hanya bisa mengerang frustasi.

Flashback off.

Ayahnya benar. Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya dan sebagai lelaki, ia harus bertanggungjawab dengan menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan ayahnya. Tapi dua tahun? Padahal baru sebualn lebih ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis tercintanya .Ia merasa dua tahun itu akan menjadi dua tahun terlama dalam hidupnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang salahnya yang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan benar. Ia kembali menatap dokumen yang menumpuk dimeja dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Karin, maukah kau menungguku?"

Setelah sekali lagi menghela nafas, Sasuke mengambil sebuah map biru dan memeriksanya. Ia harus serius kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin berdiri mematung dikoridor rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat panggilan dari Kakashi, ia yang baru saja keluar dari Key Corp. langsung bergegas kerumah sakit. Sahabatnya akan segera melahirkan. Namun ia terkejut bukan main melihat orang yang dihindarinya kini ada didepan matanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Karin." Fugaku langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu melihat Karin datang.

"Jii-san."

"Kita harus bicara. Ah, sebelumnya sahabatmu sudah selesai bersalin. Putranya lahir dengan sehat." Perkataan Fugaku mebuat Karin menghela nafas lega.

"A-ada apa jii-san kemari?" tanya Karin gugup.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kita harus bicara."

Kantin RS Konoha.

"Ja-jadi wanita itu berbohong?"

"Ya. Dan dia sudah pergi seminggu yang lalu. "

"Be-benarkah?" Karin merasakan lega yang luar biasa dalam hatinya. Berarti Sasuke tidak mengkhianatinya.

"Ya. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Soal apa Jii-san?"

Fugaku mengambil jeda beberapa detik sebelum kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maukah kau menunggu Sasuke dua tahun lagi?"

"Ma-maksud Jii-san?" tanya Karin yang tentu saja heran.

"Sasuke belum bisa memimpin Uchiha Resort dengan baik. Kurasa kau tahu kalau sifat kekanakannya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Apalagi tentang Mei, dia dengan bodohnya pasrah dengan pengakuan bohong wanita itu. Jadi, aku menghukumnya untuk dua tahun ini. Dia harus benar-benar menunjukkan keseriusannya. Aku berharap kau mengerti Karin. Ini juga untuk kebaikannya." Karin hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar Fugaku. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada teh yang ada didepannya.

"Karin.."

"Aku mengerti, Jii-san." Karin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayah sendiri olehnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau sudah menunggu tiga tahun tapi aku malah membuatmu menunggu lebih lama ." Fugaku tampak menyesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jii-san. Tenang saja. Lagian, aku baru saja diterima bekerja disalah satu perusahaan. Tidak mungkin kan aku berhenti tiba-tiba. Jadi, aku akan bekerja disini dulu. Dua tahun tidak terlalu lama kurasa." Karin tersenyum berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang dipancarkan oleh wajah Fugaku. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak rela. Sangat tidak rela malah. Tapi melihat Fugaku yang sangat mengharapkan perubahan Sasuke membuatnya tidak rela.

"Karin, kau tahu aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku. Kau adalah wanita yang baik. Terimakasih."Fugaku menggenggam tangan Karin.

"Aku tidak mau. Jangan anggap aku sebagai putrimu Jii-san." Karin menarik tangannya dan melipatnya didada.

Fugaku mengernyit heran. "Kau tidakmenyukainya?"

"Um, Kalau aku jadi putrimu, maka aku akan menjadi kakak Sasuke. Aku tidak mau." Karin sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Karin tersenyum melihat keheranan diwajah Fugaku. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri, melangkah kearah Fugaku yang duduk didepannya dan memeluk pria itu dari samping.

"Jangan anggap aku sebagai putrimu, tapi anggap aku sebagai menantumu jii-san ah tidak Otou-san. "

Fugaku hanya terkekeh, akhirnya ia mengerti. " Ya, kau adalah menantuku."  
Dalam hati ia berkata 'Mikoto, Itachi. Aku telah menemukan wanita luar biasa yang akan mendampingi Sasuke.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi memandang tak percaya seorang bayi mungil digendongan istrinya. Bayi gemuk berambut sama sepertinya itu sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Semua kegugupan dan rasa takut yang tadi dirasanya meluap seketika setelah melihat wajah putranya. Ia sudah menjadi ayah sekarang. Tanpa ia rasakan, setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mata kelamnya.

"Ino, a-aku… aku sudah jadi ayah. Kau percaya itu?" Ino tersenyum melihat wajah terharu suaminya. Matanya pun ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, dan aku sudah menjadi ibu sekarang."

Kakashi memeluk istrinya. "Terimakasih, sayang. Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan anugerah terindah ini. Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras. Terimakasih." Kemudian pria Hatake itu mengecup lembut kening istrinya.

Ino hanya mengangguk. Setelah dirasanya anaknya sudah tidak menyusu lagi, Ino memperbaiki pakaiannya.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?"

"A-ah. Ti-tidak. Aku takut melukainya." Kakashi mundur satu langkah.

"Tidak apa. Kau pasti bisa." Ino mengangsurkan bayi mungil itu pada suaminya. Kakashi menerimanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah bayi tampan itu berada digendongannya, Kakashi tersenyum tulus. Ia merasa airmatanya akan jatuh lagi.

"Anakku. Ini anakku. Selamat datang didunia, sayang. Ini Tou-san. " Kakashi memainkan hidungnya lembut pada pipi tembem anaknya.

"Jadi dia bukan anakku?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya berpura-pura marah.

"Haha. Anak kita. " Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Ino.

"Sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita?"

"Kazuki. Namanya Hatake Kazuki. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Harapan? Aku suka. Ne, Kazuki-kun, selamat datang didunia sayang. Ini Kaa-san." Ino mengcopy perkataan suaminya membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

" lihat sayang? Kaa-san mu sangat cantik." Sepasang suami istri itu saling tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap putra mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Apa-apaan ini?! Udah apdet lama malah kayak gini?! #plak!**

**Hahaa. Maaf banget nih apdetnya lama. Lagi dilanda galau karena UTS .**

**Udah selesai sih. **

**Oh ya, kayaknya chapter depan bakalan jadi chapter end deh. Doain yah biar semuanya lancar dan bisa apdet cepat fict ini maupun yang WYBMF .**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu !**

**Review please ..**

**Yana Kim *sambil gendong Kazuki***

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DAISUKE NEE-SAN!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Chapter 12

Beautiful Ending?

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Masuk."

Seorang wanita berambut merah yang disanggul sederhana memasuke sebuah ruangan yang dihuni oleh pria berambut coklat yang terlihat sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Wanita itu tampak cantik dengan dress biru selutut yang dibalut dengan blazer hitam. Dilehernya tergantung tanda pengenal karyawan.

"Ini adalah titipan dari bagian personalia saat anda bertemu klien tadi Kiba-sama."

"Kau bisa meletakkannya dimejaku, Karin. Apa pihak Namikaze Corp sudah menelpon?"

"Belum, Kiba-sama. Mungkin nanti atau besok." Pria tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya permisi, Kiba-sama." Karin membungkukkan badannya sekali kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Kurasa sudah lebih seratus kali kukatakan untuk tidak bicara secara formal padaku saat kita hanya ada kita berdua, Karin." Gerakan Karin terhenti saat mendengar suara atasannya itu. Wanita itu kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap pria itu—Kiba.

"Saya rasa saya juga sudah mengatakan kepada anda bahwa saya akan tetap bersikap formal bila kita ada dikantor, Kiba-sama."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir dua tahun, Karin. Asal kau tahu teman-temankku bahkan sudah akrab dengan sekertaris mereka kurang dari satu tahun."

Karin menghela nafas. "Bukannya kita sudah akrab, Kiba? Aku hanya ingin bersikap professional. Apa kau tidak tahu gosip yang beredar tentang kita?"

"Aku dengar Karin. Dan aku senang dengan gosip itu. Meskipun kau sudah menolakku dua kali. Setidaknya dimata para karyawan disini kita sudah jadian. Aku jadi tidak terlalu kecewa, kau tahu. " Kiba tersenyum melihat wajah malas yang ditampilkan Karin.

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas. "Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Kita akan tetap formal bila berada didalam kantor. Dan gosip itu, bisa tolong kau atasi?"

Kiba kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau mengatasi gosip itu. Aku akan menganggapmu adalah kekasihku… sampai pemuda Uchiha itu datang menjemputmu."

"Kiba…" Karin menatap tajam bos sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha. Ayolah Karin, setidaknya jangan membuatku kecewa karena penolakanmu lima bulan lalu." Kiba berjalan menghampiri Karin dan memeluk bahunya.

"Terserah."

"Haha. Kau bilang hanya bersikap formal bila dikantor kan? Ayo kita keluar kantor, ini sudah jam makan siang. Kau mau makan apa, sayang?"

"Aw! " Kiba menerang kesakitan saat Karin menendang tepat pada tulang keringnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Kiba.

"Aku mau makan chickenkatsu, Kiba-sama." Ucapnya sambil keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu. Kiba tersenyum dan mengambil jasnya kemudian menyusul Karin.

Karin melalui hari-harinya sebagai sekertaris Kiba. Pria yang pernah 'menembak'nya dulu. Dan dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini pria itu pun sudah dua kali mengungkapkan perasaanya yang katanya mencintai Karin. Namun dengan lembut, Karin menolak pria itu. Ia pun tak segan menceritakan perihal kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke pada Kiba asalkan Kiba berjanji tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Karin tetap tinggal dirumah Ino dan Kakashi. Fugaku sebenarnya sudah menyediakan untuknya sebuah apartemen namun Karin menolaknya. Wanita bersurai merah itu mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya baru saja melahirkan, jadi ia akan tetap tinggal dikediaman itu sekaligus membantu sahabatnya. Tentu saja Ino terharu mendengarnya, sambil menangis istri Kakashi itu memeluk sahabat merahnya. Kakashi pun senang mendengarnya. Pria yang sudah menjadi ayah Kazuki itu tidak menyangka bahwa Karin menjalin hubungan dengan adik dari sahabatnya. Entah berapa kali pria Hatake itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengatakan betapa sempitnya dunia ini. Kedua suami istri Hatake itu tahu perihal rencana Fugaku dan Karin. Mereka pun sepenuh ya mendukung, apalagi Kakashi yang sudah lama mengenal Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang pantas dihukum karena sikap kekanakan dan seenaknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai' Saya akan segera mengatur pertemuan antara Kiba-sama dengan Minato-sama."

"…."

"Apa? Jadi Minato-sama tidak menjabat lagi di Namikaze Corp?"

"…"

"Baiklah, saya akan segera mengirimkan waktu dan tempat pertemuannya."

Karin baru saja menerima telpon dari pihak Namikaze Corp yang untuk pertama kalinya mau menjalin hubungan kerja dengan pihak mereka. Tentu saja Kiba akan senang mendengarnya. Ia harus segera memberitahukannya pada sang bos untuk segera meluangkan waktu bertemu dengan CEO Namikaze Corp. Tapi tunggu dulu, ia teringat perkataan sekertaris direktur itu yang mengatakan bahwa Minato sudah tidak lagi memegang tampuk kepemimpinan disana melainkan sudah digantikan oleh anaknya. Padahal setahu Karin, Minato-sama kan seumuran dengan Fugaku. Fugaku saja masih bekerja sampai sekarang. Tapi sudahlah, dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik ia mengcancel jadwal Kiba esok hari supaya bisa langsung bertemu dengan pihak Namikaze. Karin pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya menuju ruangan bosnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumben sekali kau pulang secepat ini, Kashi-kun. Ini baru jam sebelas siang." Ino menyambut kedatang suaminya yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Kau tidak suka aku pulang cepat? Ya Tuhan malang sekali nasibku ini." Ucap Kakashi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya heran saja tahu. Aku senang kau bisa pulang cepat. Kita bisa makan siang bersama." Ino mengecup pipi suaminya lembut.

"Jangan menggodaku, Ino." Kakashi menarik pinggang Ino mendekat padanya sehinga tidak ada lagi jarak antara mereka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menggodamu, sayang." Ucap Ino sambil membuka dasi yang dipakai Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa tergoda, hm?"Kakashi menyusuri wajah Ino mengunakan hidungnya. Gerakannya kemudian turun keleher Ino membuat sang istri mengerang geli.

"Kashi-kun, jang—"

Perkataan Ino dipotong oleh ciuman Kakashi yang mendominasi. Tangan pria satu anak itu meremas lembut pinggang istrinya. Ino pun akhirnya tak tahan dan terbuai dengan ciuman sang suami. Tangannya kini bertengger manis dileher Kakashi dan dengan bersemangat ia membalas setiap lumatan yang dilakukan suami tampannya itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, sesekali mereka mengambil jarak untuk mengambil nafas namun sedetik kemudian mereka kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka kedalam ciuman panas yang kini sudah masuk ketahap yang lebih tinggi. Organ tak bertulang itu pun kini ikut andil dalam kegiatan mereka.

"TOU-CHAN !"

Kedua suami istri yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka terkejut bukan main melihat anak mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul. Keduanya langsung memisahkan diri dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Ka-kazuki-kun. Su-sudah lama ada disana?"

"Ummm. Balu saja Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan balusan main apa? Kelihatannya selu sekali. Aku boleh ikut?" pertanyaan polos anak berumur dua tahun itu membuat kedua orang tuanya merona malu.

"Ini permainan orang dewasa, Kazu. Hanya tou-san dan kaa-san yang boleh me—Ino sakit!" Ino memotong ucapan Kakashi dengan mencubit pinggang pria itu.

"Jangan racuni anakku dengan pemikiran mesummu itu, sayang." Kakashi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya mendengar gerutuan istrinya. Kemudian Kakashi berjalan kearah anaknya dan menggendong anak satu-satunya itu kepunggungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar sebelum makan siang?"

"Yeeeey! Aku akan jadi jagoannya dan tou-chan yang jadi penjahatnya!"

Nyonya Hatake alias Ino hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima…."

"Kalin-baachan sudah pulang ! Okaelinasai…" Kazuki berlari menuju ruang depan menyambut Karin yang baru tiba. Anak manis itu langsung memeluk Karin.

"Waah. Kau tampan sekali sayang. Harum lagi. Pasti baru selesai mandi." Karin mencium pipi tembem anak Kakashi itu.

"Ummm. " Kazuki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kaa-sanmu mana?"

"Kaa-chan lagi memasak. Kalau Tou-chan lagi mandi."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temani Kaa-sanmu." Karin mengajak anak itu kedapur dan terlihat Ino sedang mengaduk sesuatu didalam panci. Karin mendudukkan Kazuki dikursi dan menghampiri Ino.

"Kau sudah pulang, Karin.?"

"Iya. Kau masak apa?"

"Hanya sup daging. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Mandilah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Umm. Kau lebih lelah Ino. Harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah sekaligus menjaga Kazuki."

"Haha. Karin, itu sudah menjadi tugas seorang istri dan ibu. Kau juga pasti nanti akan mengalaminya. Uchiha Karin terdengar bagus, yaah walaupun Hatake Ino lebih bagus."

"Ino." Deathglare gratis diberikan Karin pada Ino saat itu juga.

"Wah, bagaimana kabar sitampan itu ya? Kurasa sahabatku ini sudah sangat merindukannya. Ini sudah hampir dua tahun loh… Hahaha."

"Dasar. Aku mau mandi dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?! Ini kau bilang ide brilian?! Pulau Ko adalah pulau yang sering dikunjungi oleh keluarga untuk berlibur bersama. Sangat jarang pasangan pengantin memakainya untuk bulan madu. Jadi dari pada membangun resort bertema romance bukankah lebih bagus temanya family? Kau mau saham kita turun? Apa kau tidak melakukan survey terlebih dahulu? Cepat musnahkan ini. Ganti dengan yang baru. Kuberi kau waktu seminggu, kalau belum selesai, kutunggu surat pengunduran dirimu."

"H-hai' Uchiha-sama. Saya permisi"

"Hn."

Pegawai itu pun membungkukkan badannya sekali kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruangan atasannya itu. Ia sungguh tidak tahan mendapat semprotan sekaligus tatapan tajam dari bosnya itu. Sesampainya diluar ruangan, ia menghela nafas lega. Ia harus segera mengganti rancangan kerjanya itu sebelum ia kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Jugo yang melihat karyawan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pasti kena semprot lagi, batinnya. Bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah menjadi seorang yang hebat dan diakui di Jepang. Bahkan banyak pihak yang kini ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan Uchiha Resort karena perkembangannya yang sangat pesat itu. Sasuke memanfaatkan pulau-pulau tak berpenghuni di Jepang untuk dijadikan destinasi wisata yang menjanjikan. Sifat perfeksionisnya membuat para karyawan hanya akan memberikan usul biila itu memang benar-benar sempurna. Bila tidak, Sasuke tak segan menyuruh karyawannya itu untuk meletakkan surat pengunduran diri keesokan harinya.

Namun hanya dirinya, Izumo dan Fugaku saja lah yang tahu apa yang membuat sikap Sasuke menjadi seserius ini. Bahkan pria ini pernah tidak pulang sama sekali karena memeriksa laporan pada akhir bulan. Para karyawan pun mempertanyakan apa gerangan yang membuat direktur mereka itu menjadi sangat serius dalam segala hal. Bahkan senyum tipis yang dulu sesekali ditunjukkannya kini hilang entah kemana dan digantikan oleh wajah datar sedingin es dan tatapan tajam menuntut kesempurnaan.

Lamunan Jugo terganggu karena bunyi telepon yang ada disampingnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"…."

"Hai'. Saya mengerti Fugaku-sama."

Jugo pun meletakkan kembali gagang telepon dan segera menuju ruangan atasannya. Pria berambut oranye it menetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Jugo membuka pintu dan membungkukkan badannya sekali. Kemudian berjalan mendekat kehadapan sang bos.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya baru saja mendapat telepon dari Fugaku-sama. Beliau berpesan supaya anda datang keKonoha besok pagi. Karena… masa dua tahun itu sudah berakhir, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat mendengar penuturan dari sekertarisnya. Kemudian ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kosongkan jadwalku untuk seminggu kedepan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup sebuah map yang baru saja ditanda tanganinya.

"Tapi, Sasuke-sama. Bukannya dua hari saja cukup. Kalau tidak salah Fugaku-sama bilang akan langsung mempertemukan anda dengan anda cukup padat minggu ini."

"Aku tahu ayahku, Jugo. Dia pasti akan menyuruhku mencarinya. Dan aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau Karin… ada diKonoha." Sasuke kembali mengambil sebuah map untuk diperiksa. "Kau boleh keluar."

"Hai'" Jugo baru saja membalikkan badannya saat Sasuke kembali memanggilnya.

"Tunggu dulu. "

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?"

"Kau pesan tiket untukku saja. Aku akan pergi sendiri besok. Jadi kau boleh libur. Kudengar istrimu tengah hamil. Sampaikan salamku untuknya. Maaf karena dua tahun ini, aku terlalu merepotkanmu."

Jugo terkejut bukan main melihat senyum tipis yang ditampilkan Sasuke. Bosnya yang lama telah kembali.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar CEO Namikaze itu masih berumur dua puluh tiga. Apakah itu benar?" Kiba bertanya pada Karin yang ada disampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam mobil yang menuju tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Kau benar. Aku juga sebenarnya penasaran. Kukira aku akan bertemu dengan Minato-sama." Sahut Karin.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Karin kemudian.

Sebentar memandang plangkat restoran bergaya Prancis itu, Kiba dan Karin memasuki bangunan itu. Setelah berbicara dengan pegawai mengenai tampat yang sudah dibooking sebelumnya, kedua bos dan sekertaris itu menuju sebuah ruangan vip yang telah dipesan Karin kemarin. Karin memberikan tip kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan mereka, kemudian mereka duduk pada sofa merah maroon yang ada disana.

"Ini masih jam setengah dua belas siang. Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku datang setengah jam lebih cepat saat ada pertemuan seperti ini, Karin?" ucap Kiba pada wanita berambut merah disampingnya.

"Kesan pertama adalah yang terpenting, Kiba. Kita harus menunjukkan bahwa kita menghargai mereka dengan datang terlebih dahulu." Terang Karin kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kepada bosnya.

"Sebaiknya kau memeriksa kembali berkas dan kontrak ini."

"Bukan karena kau ingin berduaan denganku, eh, Karin sayang?" Kiba menyeringai jahil pada Karin sambil menerima amplop tersebut.

"Diam dan cepatlah periksa. Siapa tahu aku membuat kesalahan dan bisa saja itu merugikan perusahaan kita."

"Kau pasti melakukannya dengan sangat baik Karin. Aku percaya padamu." Kiba meletakkan kembali amplop itu setelah melihat-lihatnya sebentar.

Ceklek.

"Mereka sudah datang. " Karin dan Kiba pun berdiri untuk menyambut rekan kerja mereka. Pintu terbuka dan muncullah dua orang pria dari baliknya. Pria berambut blonde dan seorang lagi berambut hitam.

"Selamat siang, Inuzuka-san."

"Selamat siang, Namikaze-san." Kedua bos itu saling bersalaman. Kiba mempersilahkan tamunya duduk sementara Karin tetap berdiri karena terkejut melihat orang yang bersalaman dengan bosnya itu.

"Anda?" Karin tak tahan untuk menunjukkan rasa penasarannya. Objek yang ditunjuk Karin kemudian menatapnya. Orang tersebut memiringkan kepala seolah berpikir.

"Anda mengenal saya?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Na-naruto?" Karin seperti mengeja nama itu dengan lambat. "Kau, Naruto kan?"

"Emm. Ya. Apa anda— tunggu." Orang yang mengakui bahwa dirinya Naruto itu kemudian berdiri. Maju selangkah dan menatap Karin lekat-lekat.

"Huuwaaaa! KARIN-NEE KAN ?! " Karin menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian terkejut karena Naruto menjabat tangannya dan mengayunkannya berkali-kali dengan cepat sambil terus berceloteh.

"Hahaha. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu disini Karin-nee. Bagaimana kabar— ah maaf." Naruto kemudian melirik kearah sekertarisnya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ayolah, Menma. Aku tidak mungkin harus bersikap sok cool bila berhadapan dengan teman lama seperti ini." Mantan sekertaris Minato itu menghela nafas.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang. Silakan duduk." Kali ini Kiba yang mengambil alih.

"Kita bisa berbicara setelah ini, Naruto." Ucapan Karin membuat Naruto mengangguk senang. Tidak berubah, batin Karin.

"Jadi ini mengenai kerja sama kita yang…" Selanjutnya pembicaraan mengenai proyek kerjasama berlanjut dengan makan siang bersama dan sedikit nostalgia antara Karin dan Naruto.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu dengan penampilan yang sekarang, nee-san. Kau cantik sekali bila tanpa kaca mata."

"Kau ini, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau anak Minato-sama. Kalau dilihat-lihat kau memang sangat mirip dengannya."

"Mereka memang mirip, tapi sangat berbeda dalam kepribadian dan cara kerja." Naruto menatap tajam Menma yang menyindirnya. Karin dan Kiba hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto adalah orang yang supel. Kiba yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya saja sudah bisa akrab dengannya.

"Oh ya, Karin-nee. Beberapa hari lalu Sasuke menelponku. Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Karin langsung tersentak. Kiba langsung melirik Karin. Namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kami tidak bisa bertemu untuk beberapa saat. "

"Apa-apaan itu? Kalian memang berjodoh ya. Aku bertanya hal yang sama padanya saat itu. Dan jawaban kalian sama persis." Naruto menunjukkan tampang malasnya.

"Eh? Be-benarkah?"

"Umm. " Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, jangan bilang padanya kalau kita bertemu hari ini ya."

"Hn? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak apa. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Baiklah.."

"Terimakasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semua tugas yang kuberikan harus sudah sampai dimejaku Senin pagi. Pertemuan kita sampai disini. Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore, sensei."

Kakashi keluar dari ruangan tempatnya belajar untuk menuju ruangan para dosen. Ia ingin mengambil tasnya dan segera pulang. Namun saat baru menyusun buku-buku kedalam tas, ia merasakan getaran disakunya. Dosen mata kuliah statistik di Universitas Konoha itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama Fugaku terpampang dilayar ponsel hitam itu.

"Ya, Jii-san."

"….."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu ternyata dua tahun itu sebentar ya. Baiklah. Aku akan member anak itu sedikit pelajaran. Aku mengerti. "

Piip. Kakashi tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyeringai licik seperti saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jugo sudah memberitahumu kan?" Fugaku menatap sosok yang mirip degannya itu dengan tajam.

"Hn." Sang anak hanya memandang datar teh hijau yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan dirumah lamanya ini. Ia baru saja tiba di Konoha.

"Aku sudah menilai semua pekerjaanmu dan bertanya pada setiap bagian yang ada diUchiha Resort. Dan mereka mengatakan kalau kau bekerja keras selama dua tahun ini. Jadi—"

"Tou-san, cepat katakan dimana Karin. Aku sudah melakukan yang Tou-san perintahkan dan Tou-san pasti sudah melihat hasilnya."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat sang ayah menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau sudah sangat merindukannya, ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya saat ini. Karena aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama dua tahun ini. Kau harus mencarinya sendiri. Yang pasti dia ada di Konoha."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku sudah tahu itu sejak setahun yang lalu, Tou-san."

"Ternyata kau menyelidikinya. Kau memang sudah berubah, Sasuke. Kau bisa mencarinya mulai besok. Ini sudah malam, istirahatlah."

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Maafkan Tou-san."

"Tou-san tidak salah. Terimakasih sudah memberikan hukuman ini padaku, Tousan. Sekarang aku tahu apa itu kerja keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Cepat tanda tangani berkas itu, Kiba-sama. Saya harus segera mengirimkannya."

"Aku hanya istirahat sebentar, Karin sayang. Kau ini ."

"Kau direktur termalas yang pernah ku—"

Tok tok tok.

"Ya, masuk." ,Masuklah seorang Office Boy kedalam ruangan itu.

"Summimasen. Karin-san, Kakak anda, Yamanaka Ino ingin menemui anda."

"Terimakasih, aku akan segera tur—"

"Antarkan dia kemari. "

"Hai'." Setelah OB itu keluar, Karin memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya ingin bertemu teman lama. Sejak kapan Yamanaka menjadi kakakmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Sejak suaminya menjadi kakakku."

"Rumit sekali. "

"Dan membiarkan Kakakku masuk keruanganmu sama saja membuat semua orang membenarkan gosip yang beredar itu."

"Aku tak masalah."

"Aku akan turun. Cepat periksa dan tanda tangani berkas itu, Kiba." Karin pun meninggalkan ruangan direktur Key Corp itu.

Sesampainya dibawah, Karin menemukan Ino dan Kazuki yang baru saja akan dibawa oleh Office Boy tadi. Karin langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari?" Karin mengangkat Kazuki dalam gendongannya dan mencium pipi anak imut itu. "Hai sayang."

"Hai, baa-chan."

"Karin, aku ingin minta tolong. "

"Apa itu? Kenapa pakaianmu rapi sekali?" Ino memang terlihat cantik dengan dandanan ala wanita karir.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Kazuki sampai Kakashi pulang mengajar?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin.

"Ada sebuah perusahaan yang merekrutku menjadi Konsultan Akuntansi mereka. Aku diminta datang sekarang kekantor mereka untuk menandatangani kontrak." Terang Ino.

"Kau akan bekerja? Apa Kakashi-nii tahu?"

"Ya. Dia sudah kuberitahu. Kau tahu, ini tidak akan menganggu pekerjaan rumahku. Aku hanya datang kekantor seminggu sekali pada akhir pekan untuk memeriksa laporan akuntansi mereka. " Ino terlihat sangat antusias. "Tolong aku ya.."

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa pergi. Aku akan menjaga Kazuki."

"Terimakasih, Karin. Kau yang terbaik. Nanti Kakashi akan menelponmu."

"Sama-sama."

"Kazu-kun. Jangan nakal selama disini ya. Kaa-san janji akan bawa mainan baru."

"Umm." Anak imut berambut perak itu menganggukkan kepala. Ino pun mengecup kening anaknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat kerja sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo, sayang. Kita ketempat Baa-san."

Karin membawa Kazuki menaiki lift. Sementara itu, diluar gedung Key Corp, wanita canti berambut blonde terlihat tersenyum sambil mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang kau perintahkan, Kashi-kun. "

"…."

"Jangan lupa janjimu padaku, sayang. Apa kau pikir tidak sulit membohongi sahabat sendiri?"

"…"

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga jam lamanya Kazuki berada digedung Key Corp bersama Karin atau lebih tepatnya bersama Kiba. Kiba yang melihat anak laki-laki lucu itu langsung mengajaknya bermain diruangannya. Kazuki pun terlihat senang bersama Kiba. Apalagi pemuda itu memesan banyak makanan untuk mereka. Karin harus kembali menghela nafas karena bosnya itu kembali menelantarkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Tapi, biarlah. Yang penting ia tidak dimarahi karena membawa seorang anak kecil saat bekerja.

Karin menyusun berkas-berkas Kiba sambil memperhatikan kedua orang yang kini tertidur disofa. Sepertinya mereka sangat lelah bermain sedari tadi. Karin merasakan ponselnya bergeta. Pesan dari Kakashi.

**Karin.  
Aku di Style Café.  
Bisa kau datang dan membawa Kazuki kemari?**

Itu café yang dekat apartemen lamaku bukan? Kenapa Kakashi-nii ada disana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada mobilnya didepan gedung apartemen lama Karin. Bangunan itu menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan mereka berdua. Ia ingat sekali saat ia dengan sangat bersemangat menunggui Karin pulang dari kerja part timenya. Padahal saat itu Karin belum mengenalnya. Ingat saat ia menemukan Karin hampir disakiti oleh mantan pacar gadis itu, saat itulah awal mula mereka menjadi dekat. Diapartemen kecil inilah dulu Karin sering memasakkannya makanan. Memberikan pelukan yang menenangkan saat ia membutuhkannya. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya mengingat betapa dulu ia sangat mengejar gadis Uzumaki itu. Perasaan menggebu remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun, Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ia sudah dua puluh tiga tahun dan perasaannya malah semakin menjadi pada gadis itu. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang ia yakin tak akan disesalinya seumur hidup.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari gedung itu. Ia mengira bahwa Karin akan tinggal diapartemen lamanya mengingat apartemen itu merupakan peninggalan orang tuanya. Namun ia harus kembali tersenyum miris karena tak mendapati Karin disana.

"Ia sayang. Aku mengerti aku baru akan mencek kembali keadaan apartemennya. Besok pembelinya akan datang melihat. Kau yakin kita akan menjualnya?" Sasuke melihat seorang pria baru turun dari mobilnya . Kini pria itu seolah mengikuti gayanya yang sedang bersandar dimobil sambil tetap bertelepon. Sasuke merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah itu.

"Hm. Aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu." Pria berambut perak itu menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Kakashi-nii?" Pria berambut perak itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Sasuke?" pria itu terlihat terkejut melihat Sasuke.

…..

…..

…..

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"tanya Kakashi sambil menyesap kopi yang beberapa saat lalu disajikan oleh pelayan. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk dalam sebuah café tak jauh dari gedung apartemen tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Enam tahun? Entahlah nii-san. Aku juga tidak ingat. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. " sahut Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Kau terlihat berwibawa dengan pakaian itu. Tidak seperti dulu. Apa sekarang kau menggantikan jii-san?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membantu Tou-san memimpin cabang yang ada di Tokyo. Kau masih menjadi dosen?"

"Ya. Jadi selama ini kau di Tokyo? Pantas aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu denganmu disini."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau pun tidak tahu aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putra sekarang."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menikah dengan wanita itu kan?" Wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih serius sekarang.

"Hahaha. Aku minta maaf soal Itachi. Aku sudah lama meninggalkannya. Aku menikah dengan mantan mahasiswaku di Universitas Konoha. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan padanya agar datang kemari."

"Selamat kalau begitu. Oh ya, apa nii-san tinggal diaparteman tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Istriku ingin menjual apartemen lamanya. Besok yang membeli akan datang jadi aku memeriksa keadaannya dulu. Entah kenapa ia mau menjualnya. Padahal itu kan peninggalan orang tuanya." Jelas Kakashi.

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam diri Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada Karin saat ini. Kakashi yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah hanya menyeringai tipis. Kakashi pura-pura mengambil ponselnya seolah ada yang menghubungi.

"Sebentar ya." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, anda bisa datang untuk memeriksanya besok. Ya, ya. Nomor enam puluh tujuh dilantai empat. Alamatnya sudah saya kirim kemarin kan? Ya, terimakasih." Kakashi menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Ia kembali melihat kearah Sasuke yang terlihat syok.

"Nii-san, kau bilang apartemennya nomor berapa?"

"Nomor enam puluh tujuh. Kenapa?"

Sasuke seolah berpikir keras. 'Bukannya itu nomor apartemen Karin?' tanyanya dalam hati. Sasuke teringat ucapan ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia belum bertemu Karin selam dua tahun ini. Apa mungkin….

"Tidak mungkin."gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Kau bilang apa, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi walaupun ia bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas apa yang digumamkan oleh adik sahabatnya ini.

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada nii-san? Oh ya, kapan nii-san menikah?"

"Dua tahun lalu. Dulu aku menjadi dosen pembimbing untuk skripsi istriku. Hahaha. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kami berjodoh. Ah.. itu mereka sudah datang."

Sasuke mengikuti Kakahi yang melihat kearah pintu masuk. Terlihat olehnya seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian formal ala kantoran sedang menggandeng seorang anak lelaki berambut perak. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menebak kalau itu sudah pasti anak Kakashi. Letak meja mereka yang aga dipojok membuat sang wanita kesulitan menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Kurasa dia kesulitan menemukan kita. Aku kesana dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke yang masih senantiasa menatap Karin dan anaknya dengan mata yang sedikit membelalak kaget, Kakashi menghampiri Karin yang masih melihat-lihat keadaan mencari keberadaannya.

Karin yang melihat Kakashi menghampiri mereka tersenyum pada pria itu. Kazuki sendiri langsung berlari mendapati ayahnya. Kakashi mengangkat Kazuki dalam gendongannya. Kemudian mendekati Karin. Karin terbelalak kaget saat Kakashi mengecup keningnya.

"Nii-san, apa yang kau—" belum hilang keterkejutan Karin karena kecupan dikeningnya, kini Kakashi menarik pinggangnya dan mengajaknya berjalan kearah meja yang dipojok.

"Bisa bantu aku. Ini perintah dari Fugaku-jiisan." Tangan kiri Kakashi masih setia melingkari pinggang Karin sementara tangan kanannya mengggendong Kazuki.

"A-apa?"

Setiap yang melihat mereka pasti menyangka mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat berbahagia. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Hatinya sangat sakit begitu sebuah fakta terbersit dibenakknya. Ternyata Karin sudah tidak lagi mencintainya. Tapi kenapa ia harus menikah dengan Kakashi. Orang sudah Sasuke anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, sebagai pengganti Itachi. Entah bagaimana ia harus menghadapi situasi ini. Situasi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Yang ia harapkan adalah Karin yang setia menunggunya seperti saat ia melanjutkan study diluar negeri. Karin yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman karena selama dua tahun ini ia sudah bekerja dengan keras, sangat keras malah. Tapi melihat Kakashi mengecup kening wanita itu dan melihat keposesifan Kakashi dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang istrinya, Sasuke merasa bahwa semua yang Ia lakukan sia-sia . Bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai seorang anak yang manis dan mirip dengan ayahnya. Karin sudah bahagia dengan Kakashi sekarang, ya Karin sudah bahagia. Apakah ia harus mengucapkan selamat pada wanita itu?

Sasuke memberanikan diri melihat keluarga bahagia yang sudah mendekat itu. Ia dapat melihat Karin juga terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Karin duduk dengan kaku disamping Kakashi. Suasana canggung tercipta seketika. Hanya terdengar suara Kazuki yang berceloteh dari tadi pada ayahnya.

"Tadi aku beltemu dengan Kiba-jiisan. Kami belmain kuda-kudaan, selu sekali. "

Dapat dilihat oleh mata Kakashi sorot mata penuh rindu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada wanita disampingnya. Karin hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sasuke. Kakashi hanya tertawa geli.. Ini sudah cukup, batinnya.

"Benarkah? Oh ya, Kazuki. Perkenalkan, ini adalah Sasuke-jii-chan. " Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karin menuju anak manis berambut perak itu. Mencoba tersenyum, tapi tak bisa.

"Salam kenal. Aku Hatake Kazuki, jii-chan."

"Ya, Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu Kazuki."

"Kazuki. Jii-san ini adalah adik Tou-san. "

"Benalkah?" Sasuke akhirnya bisa bersikap normal, ia tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

"Umm. Oh ya, Jiisan ini juga… kekasih Karin baa-san." Sasuke langsung menatap Kakashi menuntut penjelasan. Karin ikut menatap Kakashi. Seolah bertanya apa sebenarnya maksud pra itu dengan semua kelakuan anehnya tadi. Kakashi yang melihat ekspresi kedua insan itu tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA !" Tawa keras Kakashi membuat Kazuki yang ada dipangkuannya ikut ber goyang. Sepertinya sikecil pun tahu kalau ada yang aneh pada ayahnya. Ia ikut menatap heran ayahnya.

"Maaf maaf. Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku hanya mengerjaimu. Kau pasti mengira Karin adalah istriku kan? Hahaha. Kalian berdua lucu sekali. "

"A-apa?" Ucap Sasuke dan Karin berbarengan. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain, namun sedetik kemudian mereka membuang muka karena malu. Mau tak mau Kakashi kembali tertawa.

"Sasuke, aku memang sudah menikah. Tapi bukan dengan Karin melainkan dengan Ino."

"Yamanaka?"

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kekasih itu apa Tou-chan?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan polos terlontar dari Kazuki.

"Kekasih itu ya seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

"Hmmm?" sepertinya Kazuki tidak mengerti maksud dari sang ayah.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Kalian pasti ingin punya waktu berdua kan?" perkataan Kakashi membuat Karin menatapnya tajam.

"Karin sayang. Maafkan nii-sanmu yang tampan ini ya… Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai kalian. Hahaha." Kakashi mengelus bahu Karin. "Kami pergi dulu. Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Kazuki, Karin."

"Sama-sama, nii-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kembali menjadi canggung setelah kepergian ayah dan anak itu. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan, Karin melihat kearah kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan jalanan Konoha, sementara pandangan Sasuke tak berpindah dari cangkir kopinya yang sudah hampir habis. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit keadaan tersebut berlangsung.

"Emm—" /"Kar—" Bersamaan keduanya mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau duluan." Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Tidak, kau saja yang duluan." Ucap gadis Uzumaki.

"Kau saja."

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Ladies first. Tidak pernah dengar?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak berubah sama sekali." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kini mereka saling mellihat satu sama lain.

"Apanya?" tanya Karin.

"Keras kepala."

"Kau hanya ingin mengucapkan itu?" Karin terlihat kesal.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku masih keras kepala? Ck!" Kemudian Karin mengambil tasnya dan berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah cengonya. Namun kemudian ia sadar dan bergegas menyusul Karin yang sudah mendekati pintu keluar.

"Hei. Tunggu." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya melihat Karin yang sudah keluar dari café itu. Namun panggilannya tidak digubris oleh gadis itu. Sesampainya diparkiran akhirnya Sasuke dapat menarik tangan Karin dan menyeretnya menuju mobil hitam miliknya yang berada diantara mobil yang terparkir disana. Sedikit gerakan memaksa karena gadis itu terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Sasuke. Ia pun membukakan pintu dan memaksa gadis itu untuk masuk. Setelah itu ia pun masuk kebangku kemudi. Ia dapat melihat Karin memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang mungkin terasa sakit akibat perbuatan Sasuke tadi.

"Apakah sakit? Maafkan aku." Tidak ada sahutan. Sasuke pun menghela nafas dan memasukkan kunci mobilnya untuk kemudian menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mobil hitam itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi didalamnya. Sasuke berkonsentrasi menyetir sedangkan Karin masih setia melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dari kaca mobil Sasuke.

Karin sedikit terkejut ketika mobil milik Sasuke itu memasuki pekarangan rumah pemuda itu. Ia melirik pemuda disampingnya itu, namun pandangan Sasuke fokus pada kemudinya.

Mobil pun berhenti. Sasuke membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari?" tanya gadis itu. Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tidak menyahut. Ia keluar dan membuka pintu disamping Karin dan menarik tangan gadis itu keluar.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke. Kau membuat tanganku sakit." Perkataan gadis itu tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. Ia membawa Karin memasuki rumahnya. Para pelayan yang sudah lama tidak melihat pasangan ini hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Sasuke membawa Karin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Karin tidak melihat keberadaan Fugaku. Sesampainya didalam kamar Sasuke, barulah pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya. Karin menatap tajam Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah menyeringai.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu. Karin tidak menjawabnya melainkan hanya merubah arah pandangannya, tidak lagi menatap Sasuke. Melainkan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karin…" Masih tidak ada sahutan dari gadis itu. Tentu saja itu mengundang emosi Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat dagu Karin ingin melihat wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Ka-karin. Ka-kau menangis?" Kini pria itu memegang kedua sisi wajah Karin. Dapat dilihatnya pipi gadis itu basah oleh air mata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyakitimu ya? Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke menghapus airmata Karin dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke pun menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Karin menangis sesenggukkan dalam dekapan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke selain mengelus helai merah maroon milik Karin sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan gadis itu.

Setelah kira-kira lima belas menit, Karin sudah menjadi lebih tenang. Sasuke mendudukkan gadis itu di tepi ranjangnya, kemudian Sasuke duduk berlutut didepan Karin.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Akhirnya Karin membuka suara. Nada ketus gadis itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Karin dengan nada ketus.

"Tadi menangis, sekarang marah. Aku tidak mengerti, kau tahu."

Karin merengut kesal. Membuat Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini kena—"

"Sudah satu jam sejak pertemuan kita. Tapi kau bahkan tidak mengatakan kalau kau merindukanku. Dasar bodoh! Uchiha sialan! Aku membencimu! " Karin memukuli bahu pemuda yang ada didepannya itu. Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Karin yang memukuli bahunya.

"Benar kau membenciku?" ucap pemuda itu menatap intens Karin.

"Ya. Aku membencimu! Aku ben—" Karin tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasuke sudah menindihnya diatas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke disamping kepala gadis itu. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak tak sampai lima senti. Tanpa diperintah wajah Karin langsung memerah ketika mata onyx milik Sasuke menatapnya intens. Karena tak tahan ditatap seperti itu, Karin mengalihkan fokusnya kesamping. Jantungnya sudah tak bisa dikontrol lagi detakannya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat merindukan pemuda ini. Merindukan wajah yang entah kenapa bertambah tampan dan maskulin. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meraba wajah yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Sekali lagi kau katakan kalau kau membenciku, maka—"

"Maka apa?" Entah keberanian dan kekuatan dari mana kini Karin membalikkan keadaan. Ia menindih Sasuke dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu pemuda itu. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dua tahun tak bertemu, kau menjadi sangat agresif,eh?"

"Mungkin ini efek karena aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya merasakan Karin mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang sarat akan emosi mendalam dan seolah membuat Sasuke mengerti betapa gadis ini sangat merindukannya. Karena iapun merasakan hal yang sama, ia membalas setiap lumatan dari gadis itu. Keduanya melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka dalam ciuman yang semakin panas itu. Seolah mendengar sirine dari paru-paru mereka yang membutuhkan oksigen, kedua insan itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Hah.. hah.." hanya deru nafas mereka yang terdengar. Kemudian Karin membaringkan diri disamping Sasuke, tidak menindihnya lagi. Sasuke lalu berbaring menyamping, meletakkan tangannya sebagai penyangga.

"Ternyata kau sangat merindukanku, Karin."

"Aku memang merindukanmu, tapi sepertinya kau yang lebih merindukanku, Sasuke." Karin mengikuti gerakan Sasuke sehingga mereka kembali saling menatap. Sasuke tersenyum dan menarik Karin kepelukannya, menyandarkan gadis itu pada dada bidangnya. Karin pun membalasnya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke erat.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lebih lama." Sasuke mengecup lembut pelipis gadis dalam pelukannya

"Hmm. Aku juga minta maaf karena langsung pergi saat itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju nakas. Membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Karin pun kembali duduk dan melihat Sasuke heran.

"Apa yang…"

"Aku tidak akan menundanya lagi, Karin."

"Eh?" Karin menatap heran Sauke yang kembali berlutut didepannya.

"Karin nee-san." Karin hampir saja tertawa mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan embel-embel nee-san. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sapaan hormat begitu. Namun seketika aksinya terhenti melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan lambang Uchiha diatasnya.

"Daisuke Nee-san. Ah tidak. Ini bukan lagi rasa suka anak SMA kepada seorang mahasiswi. Sekarang adalah rasa cinta yang besar dari seorang pria kepada wanita yang dicintainya. Jadi… Aishiteru Karin. "

Karin hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk menahan airmata yang mendesak ingin keluar.

" Dan kau harus menikah denganku. Secepatnya." Sasuke menarik tangan Karin dan memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya. Kemudian mencium punggung tangan yang sudah berhiaskan cincin kebanggaan keluarganya itu.

"Lamaran macam apa itu?"

"Hn?"

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan apakah aku mau menikahimu atau tidak. Bukannya malah memerintahku seperti itu." Karin merengut kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Kau ingat kalau kau belum menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri saat pergi dulu?"

"Y-ya. I-itu."

"Kau itu masih karyawanku dan aku masih atasanmu. Jadi…aku berhak memerintahmu."

"Ap—"

Cuup. Sasuke mencium bibir Karin sekilas.

"Kita menikah dua hari lagi."

"APA?!"

**FIN**

**Akhirnya selesai juga !**

**Apaan nih? Maksa banget endingnya! **

**Hahaha. Namanya juga Yana, semuanya serba maksa.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya selama ini.**

**Yana Kim.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
